This Could Be Yours
by LanisFanFiction
Summary: PREQUEL to ‘A Priceless Gift’: Harry and Draco didn’t just fall in love… so how did it all happen?
1. Prologue

**TITLE: This Could Be Yours**

**AUTHOR: **Lani (aka LanisFanFiction or LaniDavid)

**RATING: **R

**SUMMARY: **PREQUEL to 'A Priceless Gift': Harry and Draco didn't just fall in love… so how did it all happen?

**WARNINGS: **Sexual Content, Adult Language, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Drama, Angst

**IT IS ADVISABLE TO READ 'A Priceless Gift' PRIOR TO READING THIS PREQUEL**

**(the link can be found on my Author profile)**

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

o o o o o

**Prologue**

"Draco! Wait! Just stop a second! Fucking hell!" Blaise Zabini cried as he grabbed his best friend's arm to stop him stalking away. "You don't have to do this."

Draco Malfoy pushed Blaise's hand roughly off his arm. "Yes, I do," Draco hissed. "He's dead, Blaise. The fucker has finally shrivelled up and died, and I hope he rots in his grave. I'm doing this, so don't try to fucking stop me!"

"Why?" Blaise asked helplessly, running his fingers through his shoulder-length black hair. "It won't change anything."

"It will change _everything_! Don't you get it?" Draco sneered.

"What difference does it make? He's liable to spit in your face, anyway! He hates you, and you hate him!"

"I don't hate him. I was trained and conditioned to be his rival, but it wasn't me! I was _told_ to loathe him! But it's over now, and I'm going to do this, so stop bloody grabbing at me!" Draco once again flung Blaise's hand off his shoulder where it had landed once again.

"You father's body won't even be cold yet!" Blaise cried. "You've not even had the Owl from your mother telling you he's dead for an hour and you're running off to _him_!"

"I refuse to be manipulated by that evil bastard anymore! This is _my_ life! I am Draco Malfoy, not Lucius Malfoy the Second! I am going to do this and so bloody help me, I hope he is sneering up at me from _Hell_ and watching every fucking minute of it!" Draco screamed. He was red-faced and panting as he spun on his heel and fled up the hallway of the Dungeons towards the large staircase.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

Bang on midnight here, so _I'm_ officially into Saturday ;) Thought I would treat you all early with the Prologue. Chapter 1 will be posted about 7pm my time on Saturday night (so in another 14 hours or so). ENJOY:winks:

_:Runs away quickly and hides behind a rock: I'll just stay over here until I posted Chapter One, ok?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter sat on the front steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry surrounded by his fellow Gryffindors. His two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were perched on either side of him. He was basking in what was probably one of the last warm days of the year. The year that was to be his final year at the school he had come to think of as his home.

Harry laughed as he watched his dorm mate, Seamus Finnigan, flick at a bug that landed on Ron's shoulder, making Ron shriek in horror and jump up, shuddering at the creepy sensation.

Someone approached their group from the left, so Harry shielded his eyes from the sun to look up and found himself gazing at his rival, Malfoy. Harry sighed in irritation. He was in no mood to get into anything with Malfoy. It was too nice a day to waste it in a war of words with the blond Slytherin.

"Potter, can I have a word?" Draco asked hesitantly, eyes flicking towards Harry's mates and then back to Harry. "Alone?"

Harry frowned, standing and brushing off the back of his trousers. "Piss off, Malfoy," he said with a shake of his head, completely missing the fact that Draco spoke with no malice whatsoever and actually looked rather dishevelled. He went to walk away but Draco grabbed his elbow.

"My father's dead!" Draco blurted out, ignoring the shocked looks and gasps from Harry's friends.

"And?" Harry asked dryly, trying to contain his own surprise at Draco's declaration.

"And… I…" Draco stammered, swallowing heavily and squirming under the glares from the Gryffindors. They were watching and waiting for Draco's next statement just as much are they were hanging on eagerly for Harry's reaction. Harry glanced pointedly down at Draco's hand on his arm, so Draco pulled it back. "Nothing. It's just stupid…" This time Harry didn't miss the uncharacteristic devastated look that crossed Draco's features before he shook his head and turned away, running back up the stairs and into the castle.

o o o o o

"Malfoy, wait!"

Draco pursed his lips, huffing out a breath of annoyance. He wasn't supposed to follow! Draco had already made too much of a fool out of himself! "Forget it, Potter!" he snapped, as he kept walking.

Harry picked up his pace and fell into step beside Draco. "Why did you want me to know your father was dead?" Draco stopped walking and leaned heavily against the wall, suddenly overwhelmingly tired from everything that he had gone through in the last twenty four hours. "I thought he was still in Azkaban."

"He died in Azkaban, you dickhead!" Draco cried. "Heart attack. Very quick and uneventful. The bastard didn't deserve a glorified demise."

Harry frowned and shook his head. "I don't understand, Malfoy. You're a little clone of your father! Now you talk of him as if you hated him!"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING CLONE OF THAT BASTARD!" Draco exploded. "I HATE HIM! HATE HIM!" He put his hands up over his face, feeling embarrassingly like he was about to burst into tears.

Harry stayed silent and confused, as Draco tried to contain his emotions. "I still don't understand why you came to tell me this," he finally stated.

Draco slid down the wall, his immaculate robes pooling around him. "Pure delusion, I assure you," he muttered, shaking his head.

"If it's something to do with bragging that you're now one of the youngest millionaires in wizarding Britain, then you can fuck off because I don't care," Harry snapped, crossing his arms.

Draco laughed shortly and harshly. "Billionaire," he corrected with a snort. "I don't give a fuck about my inheritance. In fact, I hadn't even thought about it until now. So, thank you for reminding me of my ridiculous family responsibilities. I might just go fling myself off the Astronomy Tower because I'm so ecstatic," Draco sneered.

"When did your father die?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up at him. "Four hours ago," he said.

"And you came straight to me! You better spit it out, Malfoy, because this is getting very tiring very fast," Harry warned.

"I wanted to bury the hatchet, call a truce, wave the white flag, let bygones be bygones…" Draco recited. "…maybe become friends, even."

"_Friends_?" Harry asked in disbelief. "You expect me to fall to my knees and forgive all you've said and done to me and my friends just because your father has snuffed it?"

"Yeah," Draco admitted with a shrug. "As I said, pure delusion."

"Why!" Harry said, exasperated.

"Because everything I was before was all because my father wanted it! Call it keeping up appearances or whatever! I don't fucking know! But he's dead now. I've always wanted to be your friend, Potter. Even you are aware of that," Draco finished with another sigh.

"I'm not actually. What made you come to that conclusion?"

"First year, on the Hogwarts' Express, I offered you my hand in friendship. You all but spat on me in response," Draco reminded him and Harry frowned, thinking back all those years.

"You were being a snobby prat!" Harry argued. "I hadn't had a proper friend in my life! I was young and naïve, but knew enough to know I didn't want to associate with people like _you_!"

"I was a spoiled brat, Harry. Young and naïve, as you said. You hit the nail on the head, I might add. I wanted to prove myself in this new environment just as much as everyone else. I was just led to believe that the world revolved around me as a child. How was I to know it would be any different when I came to school?" Draco reasoned.

"That's not my problem! I don't care about back then. It was a lifetime ago. I want to know why you want to be my friend _now_. How can you possibly prove to me that you are different than that little shit I first saw back then?" Harry demanded.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" Draco asked. "My arse is getting numb sitting on this stone floor."

Harry looked torn, like he wanted to tell Draco to fuck off and agree to his request at the same time. Curiosity got the better of him. "All right, but that doesn't mean I'm agreeing to this friends business," he sighed, offering Draco a reluctant hand to help him off the floor.

Draco nodded, knowing it was going to take a lot more effort than just throwing himself at Harry's mercy. "You choose where we go," he stated, half-heartedly brushing the dust from his robes.

"We'll go outside by the lake. If I have to waste the rest of this great day listening to you, I want it to be in a pleasant setting," Harry sniped. Draco just sighed and followed Harry outside.

o o o o o

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Harry prompted. They had been sitting side by side on the bank of the lake for about ten silent minutes.

Draco scratched at the back of his neck. "I don't exactly know what to say to you now that I have your attention. I wasn't expecting you to listen to me," he said.

"Ok, now that you've established that you completely underestimated me," Harry replied with a small laugh, "just tell me what's on your mind. Are you upset about your father's death?"

"I'm not upset to see him dead, if that's what you mean," Draco murmured.

"That's not what I meant, but it got you talking," Harry pointed out.

"You want to know if I'm sad to lose my father?" Draco rephrased and Harry nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I am, but not in the way most would be. It's more like feeling the loss of a patriarch. Someone who has been there since my first memory. I hated him, but he was still my father. Does that make sense?"

"Nope, not really," Harry said honestly. "But you're asking the wrong person…"

"Of course," Draco mumbled. "I'm sorry about that."

"Stop," Harry said. "No apologising, alright? It pisses me off. I can't stand pity."

Draco studied Harry briefly. "Me either," he said and they fell into another awkward silence.

After awhile, Draco snorted and shook his head. "What?" Harry asked.

"This isn't going to work," Draco said and went to stand, but Harry pushed him back down.

"I never pegged you for a quitter, Malfoy," Harry told him.

"I'm not a goddamn quitter! How would you know? You know nothing about me!" Draco snapped.

"So, tell me then," Harry urged. "That's why you came to me. You want to be friends. This is going to be a struggle for both of us. If you aren't going to even try, then I'm going back inside now. It makes no difference to me."

Draco smacked his lips and rolled his eyes. "Why won't you just yell at me, or something? This feels bloody weird." Harry smirked and pulled his wand out to fiddle with it, needing something to do with his hands. "Hey, I said yell, not hex!"

"Are you sure?" Harry teased. "Tell me something else about yourself and I might just be able to restrain myself."

"Uh," Draco stalled. He had never needed to tell anyone about himself before. All his friends just seemed to _know_ the necessary stuff.

"Did your father ever, um, hurt you?" Harry asked. Draco's features hardened into a scowl. "I mean physically. I know how much damage emotional hurt can do, but you can talk to me about that in your own time."

"He backhanded me a few times when I felt the need to question his authority. I got his cane across my arse once when I was seven for dripping water on my bedroom floor after my bath. He slammed me into a wall when I was nine after he forced me to eat dinner when I was sick and I threw up on his robes. He broke my arm when I was eleven, not long before I came to Hogwarts, when I told him I wanted to be in Gryffindor like you likely would be. At twelve, he forced me to stick my hand in an oil lamp for punishment when I touched his private papers in his study. Then, at fourteen, after Voldemort returned, he choked me into unconsciousness for questioning his sanity. After that, he rarely even looked at me, let alone laid a hand on me," Draco finished with a sigh.

"Are… are you alright?" Harry asked, not really sure if he was referring to just now or overall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Draco answered honestly. "I wasn't back then after each incident, but you get over things, you know?"

"I know," Harry said. "Is that why you hated him so much? I mean, of course it was, but are there other reasons?"

"It certainly didn't help matters. But no, his 'physical punishments', as he referred to them, were not why I hated him so much," Draco said, a sneer forming on his lips again. "I hate him for everything he was, and everything he forced me to be."

Harry didn't ask Draco to elaborate. It wasn't necessary. Asking the Slytherin to detail every tiny reason why he despised his deceased father wasn't going to have any bearing on their attempt at a friendship. Draco hated his father; it was a simple as that. Harry suspected Draco would open up more to him eventually, and he also knew he would need to reciprocate at some point.

"Can we change the subject?" Draco asked abruptly.

"All right," Harry agreed. "Tell me about life in Slytherin and I'll swap you for a rather interesting tale about me and the Sorting Hat…"

o o o o o

"Sorry to interrupt." Both Harry and Draco looked up to see Draco's best friend, Pansy Parkinson, standing there. She glanced warily at Harry. Draco knew immediately that Blaise must have told her about his little performance that morning and he would be forced to explain himself, but she was too dignified to cause a scene in front of Harry. "Your Mum is here to see you, hon," she told Draco. "She was worried when you didn't reply to her Owl."

"Can you tell her to come down here?" Draco requested, causing Pansy to once again shoot a look at Harry. Harry remained silent, picking at the grass in front of his crossed legs. Pansy nodded and flounced away. "You don't mind, do you? Mum would probably like to meet you," Draco asked hesitantly. "She's nothing like my father."

"No, I don't mind," Harry told him. "I'd like that. Makes me feel that maybe you truly are serious about this."

"I _am_ serious, Potter" Draco said, a little irritated. "I don't have much of an attention span. If I wasn't serious about this, I'd have lost interest a good hour ago. I'm not… keeping you or anything, am I? We've been out here for near two hours."

"There's no rabid Gryffindor search teams swarming on us, so I assume I'm not required elsewhere," Harry said, leaning back to bask in the last of the afternoon sun. "I do appreciate how honest you've been with me. If this all goes arse up, I want you to at least know that."

"Thanks," Draco said sincerely. "But we've really only been chit-chatting. We're not quite to the point of admitting our deepest, darkest secrets to each other. Although telling me you were nearly a Slytherin comes close in my books."

"Yeah, to think I would've had to sleep in a bed next to you. You probably snore and fart or something," Harry teased.

Draco made an offended sound. "You bastard," he mumbled, but didn't actually mean the sentiment. "I don't think I'll ever get to the point of spilling my secrets to you. Not if you are just going to pull the piss out of me all the time."

"But you _do_ admit you have some?" Harry asked lightly. His sidelong smile told Draco he was only joking.

"Maybe not so deep and dark, but I'd bet there are some things about me that would rather surprise you," Draco said, glancing at Harry for his reaction.

"Then I suppose I'll have to stick this friends thing out a bit longer," Harry told him and earned a small smile.

"Draco! My darling!" Narcissa Malfoy swooped on her only son.

Draco stood and immediately fell into his mother's arms. "Mum," he choked out.

"Are you ok, darling?" Narcissa asked, smoothing her son's hair out of his eyes and tucking it behind his ears. She moved back and scrutinized him closely, looking for any sign of distress. Draco kept her gaze defiantly before his demeanour faltered. "Do you want to go somewhere to talk? It's ok to be upset, sweetheart."

"I'm… fine…" Draco sniffed, glancing quickly down at Harry.

"No, you aren't," Narcissa disagreed. "I can see it in your eyes, baby. You're bottling everything up." She rubbed the tops of his arms encouragingly. She was shorter than Draco, so she stretched up to his eye level and looked deeply into his eyes. "He's really dead, Draco. He can't cause you any more pain."

Draco bit down on his bottom lip in a final desperate attempt not to show negative emotions in front of Harry before he drew a breath that was cut off by a sob and he started crying. He'd managed to keep a stopper on his emotions up until now, but his mother always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and could draw him out of his shell with just her eyes. Her words finally made Draco realise the enormity of what losing his father actually meant.

Harry felt his jaw drop at this blatant raw expression of emotion from Draco Malfoy. He didn't know whether he should just do a runner to avoid his own embarrassment just as much as Draco's, or whether he should sit there stupidly and wait for Draco to realise Harry was still there. Draco might possibly even take back everything he had told Harry in the last few hours, and tell him to fuck off. This was letting his guard down, dropping the infamous Malfoy mask in front of Harry and Harry was a little worried how Draco would react to this.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Draco and hugged him tightly. "Oh, my sweetheart. It's all over, precious. I promise you that," she murmured into her son's ear. "You embrace this, darling. You can finally be who you are meant to be."

Harry swallowed and drew a deep breath. Narcissa's words certainly reflected what Draco had been saying about his feelings towards his father, but maybe they were in this together? She seemed nice enough, but that meant nothing. All that might mean was that she dearly loved her son. Harry was suddenly feeling very confused treading in this uncharted territory.

Draco's tears stopped as abruptly as they had started. He stepped back, wiping his eyes on the back of his hands. He could feel himself flushing in embarrassment of crying in front of Harry. He also felt a little angry at his mother for making him do so, but Narcissa just smirked when he frowned at her.

"Mum, I want you to meet someone," he said stiffly, still sounding a little choked and wanting to draw the attention away from himself. Harry stood up awkwardly. Do you shake a beautiful woman's hand? Kiss it? Bow? Curtesy? Hug? _Bloody hell_. "This is Harry."

This statement definitely threw Harry. Just 'Harry'? Where the hell had _that_ come from? Where was the obligatory 'Potter'? Oh, of course. Narcissa _Malfoy_ would obviously know which _Harry_ was standing in front of her. Why was he so nervous about making an impression on her?

"My gosh, you have your mother's eyes," Narcissa gasped and Harry took a shocked step backwards at her declaration. _How the hell does Narcissa Malfoy know about my mother's eyes!_ He thought anxiously to himself. _And why would she care?_

All thoughts of hugs, bowing, and handshakes flew out of Harry's brain. "Uh…" he said stupidly.

Narcissa placed her hands gently on Harry's forearms and smiled sweetly at him. "It's lovely to meet you, Harry," she said and then kissed both of his cheeks. Harry's eyes flicked nervously to Draco, then back to Narcissa.

"N… nice to meet you, too, Mrs –"

"Narcissa," she cut in with a grin.

"Narcissa," Harry finished feebly, licking his suddenly bone-dry lips.

"I was in your mum and dad's year at Hogwarts. Obviously not the same House, but I worked on a large Charms project with your mother in our sixth year. We became good friends. We often joked about how our children could be friends in their Hogwarts years…" Narcissa trailed off and shot a smile at her son. "Who would've thought you two would make it a reality."

Harry cleared his throat and Draco looked down at his feet. It was clear that Narcissa would have been aware of the bitterness that existed between Harry and Draco previously. Draco was obviously close to his mother and Harry could just picture him complaining in length about 'bloody Potter' to her. But now, Narcissa was standing here acting like Harry and Draco had been destined to be friends for a long time.

Harry couldn't seem to stop the barrage of thoughts springing into his mind. He'd had enough of the whole friends with Malfoy thing for now. He was feeling off balance in the situation and he needed time to process it all. "I should probably get back. My friends will be wondering… uh, well, they'll just wonder where I've been all this time," Harry said, but he knew Draco didn't miss the silent 'and with who' added at the end.

"Wait, can we do this again, Harry? I'd like to talk with you more," Draco asked, sounding a little more desperate than he had planned.

"It's a Hogsmeade day tomorrow," Harry stated. "If you want to give it a miss, we can meet here again tomorrow? Say eleven?"

Draco exhaled the breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Yeah, that sounds good," he said and smiled. "I… well… there's something I'd like to tell you."

Harry's brief raising of his eyebrows was the only indication that Draco had caught his curiosity. "Eleven then," Harry confirmed. "It was lovely meeting you Mrs… uh, Narcissa." He took her hand and threw caution to the wind, pressing his lips briefly to the back of it before turning and walking back up towards the school.

o o o o o

"Where the hell have you been, Harry!" Ron demanded the minute Harry stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. "We thought Malfoy had kidnapped you, or killed you, or something!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I'm missing limbs?" he asked dryly.

"What was all that about chasing him after his weird-arsed comments about his daddy?" Dean Thomas queried. "It wasn't Malfoy, was it? It was someone using Polyjuice. Was it a girl? Trying to lure you behind the broom shed for a quick snog, maybe even a shag?"

Harry snorted with laughter. "Yeah, that's it, Dean." He shook his head. "No, it was most certainly Malfoy. His father has really kicked the bucket and he was…"

"Why did he want to talk to _you_?" Ron asked irritably. "Resident grief counsellor, are you?"

"I don't know about that, but I do know I'm bloody knackered. I think I might go to bed early," Harry mumbled through a yawn, abruptly halting the subject from progressing further.

"But dinner is in fifteen minutes!" Ron protested.

Harry shrugged. "So? If I wake up again later, I'll call Dobby. See you guys."

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thank you for all the reviews. I haven't received this many for a Prologue EVER! I'm glad you all seem to have enjoyed the (very short) Prologue :) I'm sorry it wasn't too lengthy, but it was entirely necessary to set the scene for the rest of the story._

_Just in answer of a few questions:_

_To the reader on AFF who wanted an explanation of how Draco knew his father was dead before he has even gotten an Owl from his mother: Quote from the story "You've not even had the Owl from your mother telling you he's dead for an hour and you're running off to him!" In other words, Draco DOES have an Owl from his mother, he just hasn't had it for every long (ie. less than an hour). Obviously, we do find out more surrounding this situation, considering the Prologue was only approximately 400 words long._

_YES, this does include the chocolate body paint scene :) among other scenes I described in 'A Priceless Gift'. This prequel was originally only planned to be either a long one-shot or a short novella – all I can say was that it just ran away from me::laughs: It's final product will be approximately 70,000 words and approximately 20 chapters long (I'm still finalising the last few chapters). So, hopefully I have done some justice to the scenes some of you are looking forward to. _

_YES, there will also still be a sequel called 'A Priceless Gift II: Fatherhood' and it's coming along well. The reason I am posting the prequel first is I had many requests from readers for it, and I polled my friends on my LiveJournal and it was landslide that they wanted this one posted first – so here it is!_

_YES, I will be updating a chapter-a-day as usual. The only exception to this might be the 13th and 14th of February, as I am going into hospital. If, due to health reasons, I CAN'T post on these two days, I would truly appreciate not receiving nasty emails demanding to know where the chapter is. Please just know it would be an extreme reason if I cannot update on any one day. _

_Also, for those who don't know, I now have a new website: _

_http // www .lanisfanfiction .com (take out the spaces) if anyone wants to take a look._

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	3. Chapter 2

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 2**

Draco looked at his watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes and smacked his lips. Harry was fifteen minutes late. He picked up a stray stone and launched it angrily into the lake. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Stood up by a fucking Gryffindor," Draco snorted before standing to leave. When he turned he saw Harry striding quickly down the hill.

"Shit, I'm really sorry," Harry panted and dropped his jacket on the ground to flop down onto it.

"Don't you even have an explanation?" Draco snapped irritably. "You've wasted fifteen minutes of my time!"

Harry peered up at him. "Maybe I should just go and not waste anymore, then?" he said with a frown. "I apologised. If that isn't enough, then you can piss off."

Draco crossed his arms, sneering slightly before he frowned and then reluctantly sat back down. "You can at least explain why you were late," he muttered.

"It wasn't a conspiracy. I overslept, and then had to wait for a free shower," Harry told him. "I could've come down in my pyjamas with morning breath, but I didn't think you would appreciate that."

Draco cracked a reluctant smile. "You're probably right about that." Harry raised an eyebrow at him and smiled back.

"And I brought some sandwiches, if you're hungry," Harry said and handed Draco a package of neatly wrapped sandwiches. "I know it's a little early for lunch, but I missed breakfast." Draco looked down at the package in disbelief. It was not the sort of thing he was used to friends doing for him.

"Thanks," Draco murmured genuinely and Harry just shrugged as he unwrapped his own sandwiches. Draco watched him take a bite. "So, do you oversleep often?"

Harry swallowed and shrugged. "I wouldn't say often. Just when I don't sleep well the night before," he explained. Draco wanted to ask more, but pushed it aside for future reference. A closer scrutiny of Harry revealed that the Gryffindor did look rather tired.

"Still want to be my friend, then?" Draco asked.

"I turned up, didn't I?" Harry laughed. "I could still be in bed, but I got up just for you."

"It's probably all that red and gold that makes you have problems sleeping," Draco joked.

"Mmm," Harry said noncommittally. "You sleep well?"

"I always sleep well," Draco chuckled. "Like a log, actually."

"That's good. I thought you might've had a rough night last night, considering…" Harry trailed off. Draco nodded in agreement. "So, I take it Pansy wanted to know why you were compelled to inflict my Gryffindor presence on yourself yesterday?"

Draco smirked. "Yeah, she accosted me when I got back to the dorms last night. I went to dinner in Hogsmeade with Mum, so I got back late, thankfully, and we didn't have much time to talk."

"What did you tell her?"

"Mum?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, your Mum too, but I was referring to Pansy," Harry said.

"Pansy knows all about my father, so she wasn't too surprised when I told her I wanted to be your friend now. She _was_ surprised you didn't hex me," Draco laughed.

"I still might," Harry teased, patting his pocket where his wand was nestled.

Draco smiled, picking off the crust of his sandwich absentmindedly. "It's not like we haven't duelled before," he murmured, thinking back to the infamous _Serpensortia_ in their second year. "Anyway, Mum was impressed. You got her with the kiss on her hand. She thinks sunshine beams out of your arse now."

Harry laughed. "I was shitting myself, you know. I had no idea how to greet a beautiful woman. I just bit the bullet. She seems really nice. You're lucky to have such a wonderful mother," he said with a smile and then held up a hand. "Don't apologise, remember?" Draco snapped his mouth shut from where he had opened it to, indeed, apologise. "Can I ask a bit of a personal question?"

"Alright, but I reserve the right not to answer," Draco said with a shrug.

"Why did your Mum marry your father? She doesn't seem like someone who would be with Lucius Malfoy. In fact, she seems to despise him as much as you do," Harry mused.

"Arranged marriage, and she probably despised him much more than I did. But we haven't ever really talked about that. I expect she will tell me more now that he is dead. She had a duty to honour and respect him whilst he was alive," Draco explained. "I do know that she only slept with him one or twice a year. All other times, he was pleasured by his mistress."

"That's just… fucked," Harry breathed. "I didn't think that sort of thing still occurred in today's society."

"It's a traditional and very common occurrence in Pureblood wizarding families. It doesn't mean we like it, but it's seen as the done thing to do. It's all about maintaining one's bloodline and family fortune. Arranged marriages ensure that continues," Draco recited and Harry was looking at him curiously. "Yes, I was betrothed, but Mum broke it when I was fifteen. Again, I don't know the ins and outs of the situation. It was some French girl I wouldn't know if I tripped over her."

"Why did she break it?"

"I…" Draco started and then hesitated. "Various reasons," he evaded. "So, you haven't had any experience with beautiful women? I don't believe it," Draco scoffed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Harry said, flicking at the laces on his shoes. "I'd say I'd be rather inexperienced compared to you."

Draco opened his mouth, and closed it again. He glanced quickly it at Harry. "I'm gay!" he blurted out suddenly and then slapped a hand over his mouth. Harry remained silent for quite a few moments before he exhaled slowly.

"Wow, um, that's… uh… quite a confession," Harry commented.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Draco mumbled. "As if you would give a shit."

"It's not that, Draco. I'm just confused as hell as to why you would tell me this. I know you want to be my friend, but this isn't quite the declaration I was expecting from you not even twenty four hours after you first approached me," Harry admitted, brushing the crumbs from his lap and putting the remainder of his sandwich aside.

"You mean it doesn't bother you?"

Harry laughed softly. "Why would it? I mean, I'll admit I had no clue – I thought you were with Pansy – but it makes no difference to me. Is this the thing you wanted to tell me?"

Draco thought silently on Harry's words for a few moments before nodding. "I only told you because if this works out, I didn't want you to get the shits with me for keeping secrets from you if you found out later."

Harry nodded. "Makes sense," he agreed. "And you don't need to keep saying 'if this works out'. It's starting to irritate me. I'm willing to try and be your friend, Draco. Please stop trying so hard to restrain yourself from saying the wrong thing. It won't work if you're pretending to be something you're not. If you insult me, I'll make sure you know about it. Though, it takes a lot these days. I'm much more thick-skinned than I used to be. I think we've managed to talk pretty freely and civilly with each other, and I'd like that to continue."

Draco dropped his gaze. "Thanks," he murmured, not knowing what else he could say to Harry's words.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Harry asked finally.

"Not at the moment, no," Draco said. "I was with someone briefly, but it didn't work out." Harry just nodded. "Aren't you going to ask me who it was?"

Harry turned to look at his new friend. "No," he said simply and smirked at the look on Draco's face.

"Right, I forgot. Gryffindor loyalty," Draco snorted.

"Loyalty isn't the same thing as respecting one's privacy," Harry pointed out. "I'm sure you would tell me if you felt you needed to."

"Blaise," Draco said immediately.

"Oh," Harry murmured, rather surprised at how ready and willing Draco seemed to spill his guts to him.

"It only lasted a few months," Draco sighed. "We didn't even sleep together. Didn't really even touch each other intimately. I was always weirded out when it came to that. I couldn't get around it in my head that he was my best mate. I've known him since we were still in nappies."

"That's understandable," Harry replied.

Draco smiled. "So, are you going to tell me any of the Great Harry Potter's many secrets?"

Harry gazed out over the lake, watching the water ripple in the light breeze that had picked up around them. "I'm gay, too," he said with a tiny laugh when Draco's mouth dropped open. "Ahh, you didn't expect me to say _that_, did you?"

"No. I was thinking more along the lines of your fear of evil Dark Lords, or something," Draco admitted.

"I don't fear Voldemort," Harry stated. "And I don't want to talk about him either."

"So, gay, hey?" Draco grinned. "How the hell did I not hear about this?"

"Possibly because I've not told anyone," Harry answered. "No one knows, so if it gets out, I know it was your big mouth and I _will_ hurt you."

"No one at all?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Not even Weasel and… er, Granger?"

"Good save." Harry smirked, amused at Draco's concerted effort not to insult his friends.

"I'm trying," Draco mumbled.

"No, I never confided in anyone about it," Harry confirmed.

"How do you know for sure then?" Draco wondered with a confused frown.

"That's a story for another day, Draco," Harry said softly.

"Ok," Draco said.

Harry's face suddenly hardened again and his tone became serious. "Are you only doing this to get back at everything your father did to you? Is this some kind of revenge on his soul or something?"

"My father had no soul," Draco spat. "This has nothing to do with him. I am merely doing what I was prevented from doing under his influence. I didn't want to waste any more time."

Harry nodded. "All right," he said and went back to staring at the lake. They sat for a long time in a silence that was neither awkward nor comfortable. They had a long way to go before they would classify themselves as good friends. Time would tell. Harry only hoped he would be blessed with such time.

o o o o o

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Draco shared many hours talking and getting to know each other. They fell into a somewhat comfortable friendship that was a little bit standoffish at times. They argued when they didn't have the same opinion, but laughed a lot after discovering they shared a similar sense of humour.

Harry found himself thoroughly enjoying Draco's company and wanted to spend more and more time in his presence. It wasn't that he no longer wanted to be with his Gryffindor friends, because he still spent plenty of time with them, but with Draco it was somehow different. Though Harry couldn't put his finger on _why_ it felt different. He hadn't told anyone of his blossoming friendship with Draco. He didn't care too much about how they would react. He just had a sense of not wanting to share Draco with anyone. He didn't want anyone intruding on whatever it was they had forged between them.

Which is why Harry was furious when Blaise grabbed his arm that morning and dragged him into a deserted alcove just along from the Library. "Why don't you just back off, Potter!" Blaise hissed. "Just quit humouring him before he really starts believing you want to be his friend!"

Harry pushed Blaise roughly back into the wall behind him. "Don't you fucking touch me!" he snarled. "You don't know _anything_ about what is going on between Draco and me, and you never will! You will keep out of our fucking business if you know what is good for you!"

"_Your_ business?" Blaise snapped. "He's _my_ fucking best friend!"

"Yes, but you want so much more, don't you?" Harry taunted.

Blaise growled and grabbed the front of Harry's shirt. "What did he tell you?" he demanded.

Harry laughed harshly. "Wouldn't you like to know, Zabini?" he scoffed. "If you don't let go of me, Madam Pomfrey will be feeding you through a tube up your arse."

Blaise promptly let go of Harry's shirt, and Harry glared at him like he was something he stepped in. "You better not hurt him, Potter," Blaise warned.

"And you better not interfere in my _friendship_ with him, _Zabini_," Harry spat, looking Blaise up and down in disgust before stalking away.

o o o o o

Harry didn't miss Draco's conspicuous absence from the Great Hall at dinner that night. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting about two feet apart from each other, as if not sure whether to move into 'Draco's space' or not.

"Still up for a bit of a party in the Common Room tonight, Harry?" Ginny Weasley asked him. "I thought you and I could… spend some _time_ together." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said distractedly, eyes not leaving the Slytherin table as he spooned some mashed potatoes into his mouth. Despite their break up many months ago, Ginny was constantly trying to coax Harry into some intimate activity or another, none of which Harry ever went through with. Ginny knew there was no hope with Harry anymore, but there was no harm in trying to have a bit of fun with a hot guy, who was rather good in bed. If only he would reciprocate occasionally.

Ron laughed. "Hear that everyone? Take notes! Harry agreed to snog Ginny at the party tonight! Cameras at the ready!"

"So, Ginny is the one, hey?" Neville asked teasingly.

"Huh?" Ginny said stupidly.

"We've all been takin' bets on who Harry's been sneakin' out to shag in the evenin's!" Seamus declared. "I had me Galleons on Ginny all along, I did!"

"I wish," Ginny muttered, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"What the fuck?" Harry snapped. "I haven't been _sneaking_ out to _shag_ anyone!"

"Well, you haven't been with any of _us_, Harry, so we just assumed you were seeing someone…" Hermione explained and stopped talking at Harry's furious look.

"And none of you thought to just _ask_ me where I was?" Harry complained. "Some bunch of mates you are!" He wiped his mouth roughly on his napkin and tossed it onto his plate.

"Where have ya' been then, Harry?" Seamus asked pointedly. "Who's the lucky lassie?"

Harry smacked his lips. "Fuck off! I haven't been _seeing_ _anyone_!" An unidentifiable Owl suddenly swooped in front of him and dropped a letter into his hands.

"Who's that from?" Ron asked, attempting to snatch the letter from Harry, but Harry smacked his hand away. "Ooo, must be his secret lover!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please," he said dryly, leaning back as he unfolded the letter to ensure no prying eyes saw what was written there.

_Potter,_

_Draco is in the Hospital Wing. He wants to know if you can go visit him._

_Pansy xx_

Harry swallowed and glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Pansy tip her glass slightly at him in acknowledgment of her note. Harry shoved the piece of parchment into his pocket and stood up. "McGonagall wants to see me," he lied. "See you later." He grabbed up his shoulder bag and headed straight for the Hospital Wing.

o o o o o

Harry chuckled when he saw Draco lying miserably in the furthest bed in the Hospital Wing. "What have you done to land yourself in here?" he asked in amusement.

"I buggered up a potion in my Advanced lesson with Severus this afternoon," Draco explained and groaned as he turned onto his side. "I wasn't concentrating and did something wrong. It was supposed to be an appetite suppressant, but when I tried it, it did nothing more than cause me to upchuck spectacularly and extensively all over Severus' brand new basket of rare potions ingredient, half of his Advanced Potions textbooks, and Blaise's lap. Shit, they were both furious… ungh, I think I'm dying. I wasn't made to be ill."

Harry burst out laughing. "God, I wish I was there to see Snape's face!" he cried. "Hang on… Severus?" he asked questioningly.

"He's my godfather. Didn't you know?" Draco said. "I thought everyone knew."

"Every Slytherin maybe. The rest of us just thought you were just his favourite," Harry snorted.

"He doesn't favour me!" Draco protested. "I'm just genuinely well-versed in Potions. He's taught me since I was young, so he doesn't _allow_ me to make mistakes. Which is probably what pissed him off more today than the multicoloured shower his stuff received. He hasn't been up to lecture me on my lack of care as yet, but I suspect it's because Pomfrey is keeping him at bay."

Harry dropped into the chair next to Draco's hospital bed. "How are you feeling now?"

"Still not great, and as bored as hell," Draco sighed. "She won't even let me go back to my dorm room."

"I always found it more peaceful here in the Hospital Wing, anyway."

"That's because all those people who call themselves your friends probably wouldn't give you a moment's peace if you were ill," Draco sniped.

"It's called _caring_, Draco. You should try it sometime," Harry tossed back, and blew his fringe out of his eyes.

"So, what have you been up to today, then?" Draco asked to change the subject. Harry seemed to be in a bit of a shitty mood and he didn't fancy having his head bitten off.

"My mates think I'm seeing a girl," Harry told him with a slight sneer. "I might have to tell them we've made amends sooner or later."

"Can't you just tell them you have mates in other houses?" Draco asked. "It's not exactly lying."

"Don't you want me to tell them?"

"No, I just…" Draco hesitated while he searched for what he wanted to say. "I kind of like how things are with us. It might change if everyone knows."

"_Your_ friends know. In fact, Blaise accosted me in the hallway earlier today and warned me off you," Harry laughed.

"WHAT!" Draco snapped. "How _dare_ he?"

"Leave it, Draco. He was just looking out for you. Thought I was just pretending to be your friend, or some such rot. It was all completely unfounded, anyway," Harry soothed. "I set him straight."

"He had no right to interfere," Draco huffed.

"No, he didn't but he _is_ your best mate, and obviously doesn't want you hurt, so don't let on I told you, ok?" Harry requested. "As for the situation with my mates, I'll leave it for a bit for now and see how things pan out. But I _will_ have to tell them if I have to start lying to them on a regular basis."

"So, who do they think you are fucking?" Draco asked with a weak smirk. "Could you pass me my water there?" He indicated to his glass of water just out of arms-reach.

Harry handed Draco the glass and their fingers brushed briefly. Draco froze, and felt a warm blush creeping up his throat. "Got hold of it ok?" Harry asked kindly, not even realising the reaction he had caused in Draco.

"Yes," Draco said hoarsely. "Thank you." He gulped the whole glass down in one go.

"Hey, you should take it easy. You'll get sick again," Harry warned, and tried to wrestle the glass from Draco's firm grip. "Did I say something to piss you off?" Harry asked of Draco's scowl, putting the empty glass back.

"No, sorry. I'm just… tired…" Draco mumbled.

"All right," Harry said, standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'll go so you can rest. Do you need me to bring you anything down?"

"I don't think so, but thanks for the offer." Draco smiled. "Can you come back later?"

"Nah, sorry, I can't. They're having a party in our Common Room and I should put in an appearance so they don't think I'm out snogging a Hippogriff or something," Harry snorted.

"Oh," Draco said quietly, sinking back down into the starchy hospital sheets. "Ok. I'll see you whenever then."

Harry reflexively reached out and patted Draco's leg. "Not 'whenever'. I'll catch up with you tomorrow at some point. I'll Owl you, yeah?"

Draco gulped, his gaze lingering down at Harry's hand. He could feel the warmth radiating from Harry's palm through the covers and Draco had to struggle not to reach out and grip the hand desperately. "Sounds good," he said.

"Sleep well," Harry laughed. "Don't go spiking your potions anymore, either. I'm kind of getting used to having you around." He waved and walked happily out of the Hospital Wing.

Draco groaned and rubbed his head. "Fuck me," he muttered. "I've fucking fallen in love with Harry Potter!"


	4. Chapter 3

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 3**

"Leave me alone!" Harry snarled from where his head was buried under his pillow, hearing someone enter the dorm.

It was well after noon and he was still in bed nursing a terrible hangover. Someone had spiked his pumpkin juice during the party last night, thinking it would be a laugh when he had refused anything alcoholic. This had resulted in Lavender Brown throwing herself into his lap and sticking her tongue down his throat in an attempt to take advantage of his intoxicated state. Harry had unceremoniously shoved her off him and then passed out heavily on his way up to his dorm. Of course, this was all hearsay as Harry had very little recollection of anything beyond seeing Draco in the Hospital Wing.

Anyone who had tried to come near him since he had woken had effectively been growled at, so a unanimous vote amongst the seventh year Gryffindors has resulted in a decision to steer very clear of Harry for the rest of the day.

"I hate you all! I don't want potions, I don't want a bucket, I don't want to fucking _drink_ ever fucking again, you evil bastards!" Harry moaned.

"Not even socially?" Draco asked in horror. "One must always be willing to partake in a social alcoholic beverage."

Harry pulled the pillow off his head and groaned when he saw Draco. "How did you get _in_ here? I don't have the strength to explain your presence!"

"A first year let me into your otherwise deserted gaudy red and gold Tower," Draco said and sat down on the bed next to Harry. "You missed breakfast and lunch. I was… curious… about what was wro… uh, where you were. None of the Gryffindorks would tell me and you weren't in the Hospital Wing. By the way, you look like utter shit."

"I'm hungover," Harry whimpered and Draco immediately wanted to reach out and hug all the pain away for him. "Some arsehole dickhead wanker, otherwise known as Ronald-the arsewipe-Weasley, spiked my drink for a laugh!"

"What! Why the hell would he do that? He's your best friend!" Draco cried.

"It was a joint affair. He just shot the loaded gun, so to speak. They wanted to have some fun," Harry mumbled, rolling over and burrowing back into his thick covers. "I'm sorry about this. I promised you we'd catch up today, but the most movement I can manage right now is an undignified dash to the toilet to hurl. Which I'm getting rather good at, I should add."

"Oh, I'm so proud! My baby is growing up!" Draco mocked with a hand over his heart.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Harry grunted as he kicked his bare feet out the bottom of the covers.

"Why didn't they get you a Hangover Potion? It's the least they could do," Draco said with a shake of his head.

"They know better than to give me a Hangover Potion," Harry moaned, but before Draco could question the comment, he continued. "You best go, anyway. They'll all be back to haunt me again soon enough. By then, I want to be very convincingly faking sleep so they'll leave me alone."

"I'll have to see you Monday, then. I have Quidditch practice tomorrow," Draco said, a little disappointed.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Harry mumbled and closed his eyes.

o o o o o

Pansy gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. Blaise perched on the edge of Draco's bed and scowled. "Is this why you were so adamant about being his friend?" Pansy breathed.

"No," Draco said impatiently. "I only just realised I fancy him. Ungh, what the hell am I going to do?" He flopped back onto his bed with a defeated sigh.

"You have to woo him, of course!" Pansy squealed, clapping her hands.

"Woo him?" Blaise spat. "How do you even know he's gay?"

"He told me," Draco said with a shrug.

"I thought he was doing the Weasley girl," Blaise muttered.

"Obviously not if he is gay, you wanker," Pansy scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and be happy for Draco!"

"Are you always going to get shitty whenever I'm interested in someone?" Draco asked his ex-boyfriend.

"No!" Blaise snapped stalking over to the door. "Only when you're interested in Harry fucking Potter!" The door slammed behind him with a reverberating bang.

"Why is he making this difficult for me? This revelation is hard enough for me to get my head around without _him_ being an arsehole at every turn! I can't help that I wasn't romantically attracted to him!" Draco picked up his pillow and launched it at the wall with a growl.

Pansy crawled up onto the bed next to Draco, sitting cross-legged as she stroked his hair. "Don't upset yourself, honey. You concentrate on Harry. You fancy him, so go for it! Don't let Blaise guilt you into not having another relationship."

Draco sighed heavily. "I doubt Harry is even interested in me like that," he said softly. "Getting him to agree to even being my friend was like drawing blood from a stone."

"Yet he admitted to you he was gay. Did he know _you_ were?"

"Yes, I told him that straight up. I didn't want it to be an issue down the track," Draco told her. "But just because we're both gay doesn't mean he'll automatically reciprocate my feelings! I don't think he's had much experience with relationships. Maybe he's just not interested in _any_ relationship with everything that's going on?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Pansy suggested. "He seems like a reasonable enough guy. He heard you out when you asked him to."

"I don't want to stuff up the friendship we've got now," Draco admitted. "He gave me a second chance. I highly doubt he'll give me a third if I fuck it all up."

o o o o o

"So," Harry started, as he and Draco once again shared the afternoon together on a Hogsmeade weekend. This time they were sitting across from each other at a table in the otherwise deserted Library due to a light rain drizzling outside. "We've done childhood, friends, school stuff, Voldemort issues, and all that necessary rubbish, but I want to know the boring things about Draco Malfoy. Things that may come in handy one day," he said with a smile.

"Such as?" Draco prompted. "Not that I see how it makes a difference."

"I can ask you any inane question I like, which I will also answer, and then you can have a turn. Sound fair?" Harry asked. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but they were both bored and he _really did_ want to know every little inane thing about Draco, for some reason.

Draco pulled a face and snorted. "Whatever gets your rocks off," he agreed.

"Well, there's a question you could ask me," Harry teased.

"Huh?"

"What gets my rocks off. Do you think I look like a bum guy or a leg guy? Feathers or ice cubes? Handcuffs or silk scarves…?" Harry prodded and Draco's face went blank.

"Uh, I… um…" Draco stumbled and cleared his throat. _Any of those, please_, he thought.

Harry laughed. "I'm teasing, you git!" He smacked Draco's arm. "You can ask me, but I was thinking more along the lines of favourite colour and food. So, Draco, what's your favourite colour? Mine is blue."

_Flesh colour, and yours_, Draco immediately thought and felt himself turn bright red.

"Are you hot?" Harry asked. _No, you are,_ Draco's mind answered immediately, leading to yet another flustered throat clearing.

"No," Draco croaked, and tugged on his shirt collar. "Well, maybe a little. So, uh, colour… can I pass on that?"

"No!" Harry laughed. "Now you have to tell me because I know it must be a highly unlikely colour for a Malfoy or a Slytherin to like."

Draco sighed in irritation. "Alright," he mumbled. "Red."

"Red!" Harry squeaked and then snorted with laughter. Draco just scowled. "Well, at least I know it's the truth. You wouldn't lie with an answer like that." He sat back, crossing his arms and studying Draco. "Yeah, I think you'd actually really suit red."

Draco averted his eyes under Harry's intense gaze. "My turn now?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Boxers or briefs?"

"Oh, straight to the point," Harry chuckled. "Boxers, but don't ask me to describe them because I don't want you to keel over in disgust." Draco laughed. "You have to answer that too, remember?"

"Boxer-briefs actually. You know, the tight boxer kind," Draco said and he didn't miss Harry's eyes widening slightly in response. "You've never tried them, have you?"

"No, can't say that I have," Harry replied. "I was never really a fan of anything, er, tight _there_, you know?" He blushed deeply, now his turn to clear his throat.

"You don't know what you're missing," Draco said lazily, though inside he was pulsing with threatened arousal at the thought of Harry in anything tight _there_. "Your turn."

"Have you ever slept with a girl?" Harry asked.

Draco exhaled slowly. "So, we're getting personal now, hey?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Draco said. "But bear in mind _you_ also have to answer this." Harry nodded. "Nope, no girls. I've known since I was pretty young that I was gay."

"Did your father know?" Harry asked tentatively, not wanting to shift the light-hearted conversation, but needing to know all the same.

"I doubt it," Draco answered with a sigh. "Last year or so before he got hauled to Azkaban, he didn't want much to do with me. He interacted with me long enough to get the answers he wanted, and that was it. If he'd got wind of any hint I was gay, he wouldn't have believed it."

"Is that why your Mum had your betrothal broken?"

Draco nodded with a small smile. "Very good. Ten points for remembering to ask about that again."

"So, you've slept with guys then? Or, are you…?"

"Ah, ah," Draco said, shaking his finger at Harry. "You have to answer your own question first, then it's _my_ turn again. I've already given you two freebie questions. Your rules, my dear."

Harry blanched immediately at the term of endearment, even though it was used in jest. Draco ducked his head in embarrassment. It was just a slip of the tongue! Did Harry think he was serious? Did he _want_ Harry to think he was serious?

"Um," Harry hesitated. "So, yeah, girls. I've slept with one girl a few times."

"Weasley?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "It was ok. It never felt _right_, you know? I assume it was much like you felt with Blaise, even though you never did anything with him. I kept feeling like I was with my little sister." Harry shuddered slightly. "Our first time was a complete disaster. We were both kind of pissed, so I'm surprised I even remember it. I could hardly get it up, let alone _in_ where it was supposed to go. I lasted all of thirty seconds and then puked all over her bed. She didn't speak to me for two weeks. I don't hold my liquor too well," he laughed.

Draco joined him, tucking that little piece of information away for future reference, and glad Harry was opening up and confiding in him. "Guys?"

"Is that your next question?" Harry wondered and Draco nodded. "Alright. One guy in my fourth year. That's it."

"Did you like it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it's probably what made me realise, actually. I mean, it wasn't _perfect_, but it felt a damn lot better than any of the other times with Ginny," Harry admitted.

"So, this guy was your first _ever_?" Draco asked incredulously. "I thought you might have lost your virginity to Weasley, _then_ tried with a guy…"

Harry shook his head. "Nope," he said with a sigh. "I was seduced, I guess you could say." Draco was watching Harry closely to gauge his reactions. He was talking so freely and Draco was loving every minute of it, but all he could think of was how to get his _own_ arse into Harry's pants. Harry suddenly smiled widely and surprised Draco. "You want to know who it is, don't you?"

"Well, um, yes," Draco admitted sheepishly. "But I was trying to afford you the same courtesy you gave me that day I told you about Blaise. I'm just more pushy and nosey than you are, so I probably wasn't hiding my curiosity that well."

"This is another thing I've never told anyone, you realise. No one knows," Harry warned.

"Except the guy you buggered, obviously," Draco pointed out and Harry's face dropped.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that… if you believe in that sort of thing," Harry mused and Draco made a confused sound.

"What sort of thing?"

"The afterlife," Harry chuckled softly.

"The…" Draco started to repeat Harry and then trailed off, his eyes narrowing as he considered Harry's statement. "Fucking hell! You didn't?"

"I did. Cedric Diggory. After the Yule Ball. He approached me and, well, I was curious, how could I say no?" Harry laughed.

"Buggered if I know! You little minx!" Draco cried. "Diggory! Do you know how many people wanted a piece of him?"

"No, but he obviously wanted a piece of me," Harry said smugly, playing to his inner testosterone levels.

"Did you top or bottom?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Topped, of course. I didn't even know I was gay at that point! Do you think I was going to let him just stick his dick up my arse? I hadn't even had my own fingers up there at that point. I was only fourteen, Draco," Harry reminded him.

"Bugger me," Draco said in disbelief. "Cedric Diggory didn't only approach you, he let you _top_ and you lost your virginity at fourteen? You lucky bastard!"

Harry just laughed. "Yes, well, now you know how I lost my virginity _and_ about my first attempt at gay sex," he said.

"Are you asking for my tales of debauchery?" Draco smiled.

"Are you putting words in my mouth again?" Harry tossed back and Draco rolled his eyes in amusement.

"I've slept with one guy, numerous times," Draco stated. "Our stable hand at the Manor, so no one at school."

"But you said you didn't have a boyfriend," Harry replied. Was that disappointment Draco could hear in his voice?

"I don't, Harry," Draco assured him. "When I said numerous times I didn't mean to imply it was a continuing thing. Mum sacked him a year ago and I've not seen him since. He was a convenient way for me to get off, but he was a rotten stable hand!"

Harry snorted with laughter. "Fancy going up to the kitchens for something to eat? I feel like chocolate."

"You like chocolate, do you?" Draco asked slyly.

"God yeah! Who doesn't?" Harry cried.

o o o o o

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked Harry as they walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts the following Monday morning.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night," Harry muttered and rubbed his sore head as he hitched his heavy bag further up onto his shoulder.

"You don't look like you slept at all," Hermione stated. She fussed over him and brushed some creases out of his robes.

"Yeah, that sounds a pretty accurate take on events," Harry sighed. "You go ahead. I need to use the loo."

"You're not sick, are you? Is it your scar?" Hermione fretted.

"I need a piss!" Harry snapped. "Please don't get on my back today. I just want to be left alone." He turned and strode down the corridor to the bathroom. He went over to the nearest urinal and rested his head on his arm against the wall while he relieved himself.

He zipped his pants up, flushed and then washed his hands. After a second's consideration, he leant over and splashed some of the soothing, cold water onto his face. He hadn't even heard the stall door open behind him, so he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder followed by, "Are you all right?"

Harry turned off the tap and swiped the water from his eyes. Draco was standing there looking concerned. "You just have this knack for appearing anywhere, don't you?" Harry asked, sounding snappier than he had planned.

Draco withdrew his hand. "Sorry," he said.

Harry sighed. "No, I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his eyes again. "I didn't sleep too well last night. I'm not much fun to be around when I'm sleep deprived."

"Why didn't you sleep?"

"Nightmares," Harry stated. "Pretty nasty ones, too. Voldemort gets to me sometimes."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco offered. He reached to take Harry's bag, but Harry held firmly onto it, looking questioningly at Draco. "You look really exhausted and your bag looks heavy, let me carry it for you. We have the first class together, remember?"

Harry hesitantly relinquished the bag to Draco and gave him a tiny, grateful smile. It _did_ feel much better not to have that weight dragging him further down than he already felt. "No, I don't really want to talk about it," Harry admitted. "But I could use some company later, by someone who won't fuss over me and irritate the shit out of me."

"I do silence pretty well, if you keep my mouth occupied," Draco said and then gasped at his faux pas when Harry smirked at him. "Um, I mean with food. Like, um, lunch…" Draco slapped his hand over his face.

Harry laughed. "I think I can manage to find some _food_ for your mouth," he teased. "I'll meet you on the front steps at lunch time then?"

Draco nodded and they walked together to DADA, Draco still cradling Harry's bag in his arms.

o o o o o

"What's bothering you, mate?" Ron whispered to Harry. They were seated at the back of the classroom, so their DADA teacher wasn't able to hear their conversation. She wasn't actually bothered by anything but writing extensive notes on the blackboard, so any hushed chatter from her students usually went ignored.

"I had a bad nightmare last night," Harry murmured back.

Hermione leant in closer from Harry's other side to listen when he said that. "Was it a vision?" she asked.

"No, just a nightmare, but a bad one. It made me sick. I don't want to talk about it," Harry replied.

"Sick? I didn't hear you chucking this morning," Ron said in confusion.

"Neville did," Harry told him. "It was really early. About four-ish." Ron looked across the bench to Neville, who was also listening and nodded in agreement with Harry's statement.

"Was it Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry hissed, causing Draco to turn in his chair a row ahead and look back at them. Ron gave him the finger, and Draco sneered in response.

"Bloody ferret," Ron spat.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry snapped. "I'm not in the mood for crap today."

"He started it," Ron muttered petulantly.

"He _looked_ at me!" Harry whispered in exasperation. "I didn't realise that was a crime."

"Fuck, Harry, you're in an arse of a mood today," Ron sniped, scowling at his friend.

"Lay off, Ron," Hermione scolded. "Harry hasn't slept and he's been sick. Show a little compassion."

"He wouldn't know what compassion was if it ran up and bit him on the arse," Harry mumbled, scribbling down the next line of notes from the board.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said defensively. "Do you still have the shits with me for spiking your pumpkin juice? It was just for a laugh, Harry! Lighten up."

"Then at our next party, _just for a laugh_, I might slip some of the twins' _Constipation Sensation_ into your Butterbeer! How's that sound?" Harry bit out and earned sniggers from the Slytherins sitting nearby.

Ron huffed and turned away, suddenly seeming very engrossed in his notes. The bell rang then, signalling the end of class, so Harry roughly shoved his books into his bag and stalked out of the room without saying goodbye to his friends. He halted briefly at the door to nod discreetly at Draco before filing out with the crowd.


	5. Chapter 4

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 4**

Draco sat in one of the over-stuffed leather armchairs in the Slytherin Common Room later that evening. He had his back against one arm rest and his legs flung over the other. He sighed heavily as he gazed into the fire. He had spent the lunch hour with Harry, mostly in silence, as Harry had requested. Harry had just stared out at the lake, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, while Draco ate his lunch and studied his crush closely. Harry had been oblivious to Draco's eyes on him and hadn't touched any of the food himself. Draco had wanted nothing more than to take Harry into his arms and comfort him, but again, Harry wasn't forthcoming with anything but platonic friendship.

"You look like someone just ran over your dog," Millicent Bulstrode commented.

"I don't have a dog," Draco replied distractedly.

Millicent shared a pointed look with Pansy. "Who bewitched him?" she asked. "I didn't receive my usual scathing tongue lashing."

"No one bewitched him. He's pining," Pansy snorted. "He's in _looove_," she cooed.

"Who with?" Millicent asked eagerly. "Not Blaise again? That was a disaster. Caused friction in the whole house, it did and Blaise was a right bitch for weeks."

"It's not Blaise!" Draco snapped. "Bugger off, you two. Leave me alone!"

"It's unrequited, then?" Millicent asked.

"More of a fact that his crush is a little clueless," Pansy explained.

"Then he must be blind and deaf," Millicent commented. "Draco's a bloody sex god! Who wouldn't want him?"

Draco glared weakly at Millicent. "He's not so shallow as to only be concerned with looks, Bulstrode."

"If you don't tell me who it is, I'll start a rumour that you want in Harry Potter's pants," Millicent warned. When she didn't get a reaction, she gasped and then laughed. "Oh my god!"

"If you tell anyone, I will start a rumour that you slept with the Weasel!" Draco spat. "And liked it!"

"I knew you were getting chummy with him, but I didn't think it was any more than that," Millicent said with a sniff. "Not that I blame you. He's sort of sexy, in a ruffled, little-boy-lost type of way."

Draco gaped at her and then whimpered, shrinking further down into his seat. "What is it, hon?" Pansy asked.

"He truly is clueless! Either that, or he is just not interested in me like that at all," Draco wailed. "I mean, he's not opposed to a bit of suggestive banter but I don't think he realises I'm suggesting that I want to throw him onto the nearest flat surface and have my way with him, or at least grab him and snog him senseless!"

"Well, why don't you just do that?" Millicent said.

"Just grab him and snog him? He'll thump me!" Draco protested.

"I don't think he would," Pansy said thoughtfully. "If he didn't want it, he would just give you that big green-eyed puppy dog look and then bolt for it. I imagine if he _did_ want it, he would grab you and slam you against the nearest wall and completely and utterly reciprocate. I can see him being quite a dominant one in a sexual situation. The mysterious ones always are."

Draco's face went blank and he stared at the tapestry ahead of him, licking his bottom lip at the thought of Harry slamming him up against the nearest wall.

"You might want to duck to the Little Boys' Room and take care of that," Pansy suggested, waving her hand in the direction of Draco's lap.

Draco smacked his lips and sat up. "I will _not_ wank in a communal _bathroom_, thank you very much!" he sneered and stalked out of the room.

"He will, however, quite happily wank in his bedroom!" Pansy snorted and fell into hysterical laughter with Millicent completely at Draco's expense.

o o o o o

Hermione found Harry lying on his stomach on his bed, legs kicking out the back behind him as he furiously scribbled something on a scabby piece of parchment. She smiled when she saw that his ink pot was levitating in the air above him so it wouldn't spill on his bed.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

Harry looked up and smiled at her, hiding his letter under his elbow. "Sure," he said. He dropped his quill into the ink pot and then stopped it's floating to place it on his bedside table with the letter face-down. He sat up with his back against the headboard and his knees drawn up to rest his arms on them.

"I've been trying to think of a tactful way of saying this without sounding like an interfering bitch, but I may just have to settle for being the bitch," she said, biting her lip.

"Sounds ominous," Harry commented.

"Are you seeing a Slytherin?" Hermione asked. "And if so, why do you think you need to hide it?"

Harry sighed and scratched his arm distractedly. "I've not kept any such secrets from any of you guys. I'm not seeing anyone. I promise you that…"

"But?" Hermione prompted.

"Yes, there is a 'but' and you probably won't be happy with it," Harry warned.

"Try me."

"I've recently become friends with Draco Malfoy," Harry finally admitted, and Hermione sucked in a sharp breath. "Quite close friends, actually."

"Why?" Hermione asked, shaking her head. "He's been a complete arsehole for years. Is this because Lucius Malfoy is dead?"

"No, but that _is_ the reason Draco approached me initially. I'm not going to explain every detail to you, Hermione, and I'm also not going to justify our friendship. That's all between Draco and me. And before you jump to any conclusions, he's not going to replace you or Ron as my best friend. I can't explain it, but friendship with Draco is just something that needs to be part of my life right now…" Harry stopped talking and watched Hermione closely. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it.

"Will you ever tell us why you decided to agree to this? Why you need him in your life?" Hermione finally asked.

"Possibly. But not right now. You know I love all you guys, but Draco is just… different. He's independent of anything Gryffindor and we have a lot in common, funnily enough," Harry said and smiled slightly.

"Like what? As far as I can see, you're like chalk and cheese," Hermione scoffed.

"Funny how appearances can be deceiving," Harry said pointedly.

"Were you _ever_ going to tell us about him?" Hermione accused.

"You make it sound like I'm having a torrid affair with him!" Harry laughed. "Yes, I was going to tell you. In my _own_ time. I'm still getting to know him and I didn't want anything to jeopardise that. You don't mind me having other friends, do you?"

"Of course not," Hermione said honestly. "I'm just concerned that it's Malfoy you chose."

"He chose me, actually. I just reciprocated," Harry pointed out. "Look, there's too much shit in this world. Quite a good portion of which is squarely on my head. If making amends with Draco was just a small chip away from that misery, then I'm going to make an effort. His father was an evil bastard. Some of the things he said and did to Draco are appalling – and no, I'm not going to tell you what." He held up his hand when Hermione opened her mouth to question just that. "He has been trained and moulded to be exactly what his father wanted him to be. Now that Lucius Malfoy is dead, Draco finally has a chance to be who _he_ wants to be. In saying that, he is lost and I want to be there to help him through this. He trusts me and I enjoy spending time with him. Believe it or not, beyond his Slytherin façade, he's a very interesting person. I will understand if you or any of my other friends cannot accept this, but I will not choose between you and Draco. I will continue to keep these two parts of my life separate, and neither will interfere with the other." Harry finished and realised Hermione was gaping at him with her mouth hanging slightly open. Harry rarely spoke his mind to his friends, and obviously Hermione wasn't grasping it too well.

"This is really important to you, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"It's come to be, yes," Harry admitted with a nod of his head.

"You realise it won't be as easy for the rest of us, Ron and I especially, to just accept this? I don't think any of us want to be friends with Malfoy," Hermione said. "Or even be involved with him."

Harry pursed his lips to stop from lashing out. "I never asked you to be. I made it quite clear Draco was _my_ friend and my relationship with him wouldn't interfere with anything to do with you guys. I know it's hard to accept, Hermione, but sooner or later my life was inevitably going involve more people than just my mates in Gryffindor."

"I know," Hermione said sadly. "I just didn't want to admit it."

"I might not have an immediate family, but I'm not a stray puppy that needs to be kept in a box and protected," Harry told her and she just pursed her lips, sighing slightly. "Are you pissed off at me?" he asked.

"A bit, but I'll get over it." Hermione smiled at him. "You deserve all the friends in the world, love."

"Just so long as they aren't Draco?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just so long as you don't expect us to like them all," Hermione corrected and Harry laughed at her.

"Don't worry, I didn't want to share him with anyone, anyway!"

o o o o o

Draco bent over to scoop up a handful of snow when he was suddenly knocked over by a large snowball smacking him in the arse.

Harry doubled over with hysterical laughter as Draco picked himself up off the snowy ground and whipped around to glare at Harry. "You bastard!" Draco squeaked. He reached down to grab more snow to reciprocate but Harry raced over and tackled him.

"No you don't!" Harry cried and they fell into a heap on the soft snow, with Draco flat on his back and Harry pressed closely on top of him. Harry was still chuckling as he struggled to regain his breath, but Draco stiffened and gaped up at Harry. Draco gulped audibly, knowing that any movement from each of them would cause their groins to connect and he didn't want Harry to feel _that_! "Gotcha!" Harry said smugly, smirking down at Draco.

"Yep," Draco said hoarsely. Harry grinned and laughed. His face was so close to Draco's that Draco could smell Harry's cologne. _Cologne?_ Draco thought. _Fuck, he even smells edible!_

"You will _never_ beat me in a snowball fight, Malfoy!" Harry declared and his enthusiastic banter caused him to shift against Draco. Draco whimpered. "Oh, sorry! I'm crushing you!" Harry said sheepishly and rolled off Draco.

Draco stayed flat on his back momentarily, thanking all superior beings for whoever invented thick, winter clothing. He didn't want Harry to see, feel, or even _suspect_ that the physical contact had caused Draco to get a rather intense erection. The problem was, Draco didn't think he would be able to move for at least a few minutes without immediately shooting his load into his trousers from just the sight of Harry kneeling there looking _so bloody hot_ all ruffled from their antics.

"It's ok," Draco said, pulling himself up into a sitting position and avoiding any eye contact with Harry. "I just need the toilet."

"Let's go inside then. I'm getting cold, anyway," Harry said, standing and reaching down to help Draco up. Draco stumbled and Harry caught him by the arms. They were once again only inches away from each other. Draco only had to lean ever so slightly and their lips would connect… "You need to be careful, it's slippery," Harry's voice broke Draco's reverie.

Draco blinked, inwardly cursing and swearing profusely at Harry's naiveté. "Yeah," Draco snapped. "I forgot I promised Pansy I'd meet her for lunch. I'll see you later," he finished abruptly and ran up into the school. He knew if he looked back, Harry would be standing there completely dumbfounded. Well, that's what he got for not realising how Draco felt about him!

o o o o o

"YOU WHAT!" Pansy exploded. "WHAT KIND OF ARSEHOLE ARE YOU!"

Draco flopped onto Pansy's bed with a scowl. "We could've kissed! He's so completely thick that he didn't even realise it! He fell on top of me and I had an immediate hard-on and all he could go on about was fucking _snowballs_!" he complained and threw up his hands in frustration.

"So, you storm off in a huff like a spoilt brat!" Pansy snapped. "He's not a mind reader, Draco! You need to make a little more effort than carrying his bag to class and sitting back hoping he will wake up one morning and say, 'oh, I might snog Draco today'! Bloody men! You lot are fucking useless!"

"I'm trying this wooing crap you suggested and he doesn't even realise!" Draco argued.

"Bullshit!" Pansy cried. "You've done nothing to woo him, you wanker! You're forgetting he's never really been in a serious relationship! You need to show him you want him! Show him how much you care about him!"

"I spend near all my spare time with him! Not that I don't want to do that, but what more can I do!" Draco shrieked helplessly.

"Send him flowers, write him poetry, take him on a date!" Pansy reeled off and Draco snorted in response. "Keep offering to carry his things, buy him chocolates! I don't fucking know! You can't be that thick, Malfoy! You were raised to be a perfect aristocrat, you must have some clue of how to court someone!"

"Chocolate…" Draco murmured. "He likes chocolate."

Pansy grabbed Draco's book bag from where he had dumped it in her doorway and shoved it in his arms. "Then get your arse to Hogsmeade and buy him the best chocolate you can find! Now!"

o o o o o

Harry was shovelling his muesli into his mouth the following morning and reading the Daily Prophet at the same time. He was startled when Hedwig swooped down to him and dropped a large box right into his cereal. "Urgh! Hedwig!" he scolded and wiped at the milk that had splattered onto his chest.

"You need to train your bird a bit better, Harry," Ron snorted.

"You can talk," Harry retorted. "I've nearly lost an eye on more than one occasion when Pig delivered me letters to Privet Drive."

"What is that, Harry?" Ginny asked curiously. "Pressie from your girlfriend?"

"For fucks sake! _Quit it_! I. do. not. have. a. girlfriend," he bit out, ripping furiously into the paper. He pulled out a large box of Honeydukes chocolates, turning it over to see who it was from, but there was no note, tag, or label.

"They look nice," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, Harry! Share 'em around!" Seamus enthused, holding out his hand eagerly.

"Wait, they might be poisoned," Hermione warned. "I'll take one up to Professor McGonagall so she can check it."

"You don't need to," Harry reminded her. "My packages get screened by the staff anyway." He cracked open the box and peered in curiously. There were rows and rows, layers upon layers of perfectly identical, handmade chocolates. Harry pushed his breakfast away, plucked a chocolate out of the box and shoved it in his mouth. Immediately his mouth exploded in a burst of thick, sweet flavour, unlike any chocolate he had tried before, and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"That's fucking gorgeous," Harry groaned, stuffing another one in his mouth before even swallowing the first. "Help yourselves." He flipped the box open and placed it in the middle of the table, and a swarm of hands immediately raided the delicate sweets. Harry helped himself to a third chocolate and only briefly wondered who had sent them to him.

"You bloody lucky bastard," Dean commented around a mouthful of chocolate. "I want a piece of whatever you are doing to the person who sent you these. You must be fucking talented, Harry!"

Harry smirked. "You lot really aren't going to give up on this, are you?" He just received dismissive shrugs and sniggers as a response. He glanced over to the Slytherin table just in time to see Draco pull himself roughly from the table and stalk angrily out of the Great Hall. Harry frowned and glanced at Hermione, who was watching Draco's dramatic exit closely.

Harry grabbed a handful of the chocolates, wrapped them in a napkin and shoved them in his pocket. "You guys have the rest. I'll see you in class," he said, before strolling at a much less obvious pace after Draco.

o o o o o

"Are you still shitty at me over the snowball thing?" Harry asked when he found Draco sitting outside the Potions classroom waiting for their class to start. "I apologised for that."

Draco looked up at Harry blankly. "I know," he muttered. "And no, I'm not still shitty at you about _that_."

"What then?" Harry asked, dropping his bag and sitting down next to Draco.

"Nothing," Draco said petulantly. Harry pulled the little bundle of chocolates from his pocket and offered them to Draco.

"Want one?"

Draco gazed down at the expensive chocolates in Harry's hand. He had paid a fortune for them and Harry had not only neglected to realise it – the way he was inhaling them at breakfast was enough to show that – but he hadn't even spared a thought to consider that it might have been _Draco_ who sent them to him.

"They look nice," Draco said pointedly. "Expensive. Someone must really like you."

Harry peered at the chocolates. "Expensive? You think so?"

"The most expensive in Honeydukes, I believe," Draco said with a sigh and looked away.

"Really? Shit," Harry said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "They do taste pretty good. Whoever sent them didn't label them." He popped another one in his mouth, and Draco just stared at the look of bliss that crossed Harry's face.

"Where's the rest of them?"

"Oh, I gave them to my friends. I wouldn't have eaten them all myself," Harry said dismissively, and Draco was horrified to realise that statement really hurt him. "Have one."

"No thanks," Draco murmured. "I'm feeling a bit sick, actually." It was a blatant lie, but enough to shut Harry up talking about the chocolate.

"Oh, are you all right?" Harry asked immediately, shoving the offending chocolates back into his pocket. He brushed his hands off and then felt Draco's forehead, smoothing the soft blond hair aside in the process.

Draco's mouth dropped slightly in surprise. Any physical contact from Harry sent sparks through Draco. He couldn't take this anymore! He needed to do something drastic! And soon!

"You don't feel warm," Harry noted. Snape came stalking down the hall then in all his black-robed glory, and Harry jumped back, blushing at being caught touching Draco.

"What," Snape sneered, "are the two of you doing here ten minutes too early?"

"Sir, Draco isn't feeling well," Harry blurted out.

Snape shifted his gazed to his godson. "Isn't he?" he said dryly. "Draco?"

Draco's mind was a whirr of thoughts. Harry had just potentially given him an opening to skip class almost legitimately. He needed time to plan his next move with Harry. A skipped class and an empty Common Room would be ideal…

"No, sir," Draco said weakly, "I'm not feeling well. My stomach's been upset since breakfast. I think someone may have slipped something into my juice."

"Really?" Snape intoned suspiciously. "Who do you suspect?" His eyes immediately landed on Harry, who made a defiant noise.

"It wasn't me!" Harry protested.

"No, sir, it wasn't Harry. A fellow Slytherin, I suspect. Some have been a little cold with me since my father…" Draco trailed off. He was going to milk this for all it was worth. He needed a new supply of Headache Draught; he hated going to the Hospital Wing for it, and his godfather would oblige if he felt Draco needed it bad enough.

"Do you feel ill enough to require a visit to the Hospital Wing?" Snape queried.

"I don't know, sir," Draco said. If he said 'no' immediately, Severus would send his arse directly into class.

"Of course he should go to the Hospital Wing!" Harry interrupted. "He's been poisoned! Why aren't you more concerned?"

Snape studied Harry briefly with narrowed eyes, obviously calculating Harry's concerned outburst for Draco. The look Draco received from his godfather clearly said that he was going to have some explaining to do in the near future. "Is it just your stomach?" Snape asked.

"No, sir. My head hurts, too," Draco told him.

Snape nodded succinctly. "Very well," he intoned. "I will supply you with some Stomach Settling Potion and Headache Draught. You may go directly to your dormitory and rest. I will advise your other professors you will not be in the remainder of your morning classes. I insist you inform me if you feel ill beyond lunchtime."

Draco stood up and grabbed his bag. "Yes, sir," he replied, glancing at Harry before walking away.

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_Ooooooooooooo… bet you all can't guess what scene is coming up next :winks:_

_Thanks again for all the reviews :) You guys are so sweet!_

_Answer time:)_

_Someone commented on the scenes at the end of Chapter 3 – all I'll say is this is foreshadowing something coming later in the fic. _

_Also, I truly, truly expected at least one person to comment on how 'fast' Draco fell in love, and I haven't been disappointed. Trust me, this didn't happen 'fast'. In fact, we jumped ahead a few weeks in Chapter 3. Why? The pure and simple reason was if I filled a whole five or six chapters with just Harry and Draco becoming friends, you'd all be chasing me with pick-forks or something. I wanted the story to focus on the start of their romantic relationship. Not their friendship. I never intended the start of their friendship to be interesting. It wasn't. It was all very boring, discussing aspects of their lives most of us already know or can deduce. I put in the most important conversations; anything else is truly irrelevant to the plot. The start of their romantic relationship, however, is much more intriguing than how they decided to become friends. So, although it may seem it was sudden, it really wasn't._

_The reason Draco is realising his feelings now is because he and Harry have been spending extensive amounts of time in each others presence. He is in a better emotional place than Harry is to realise just what those feelings are, as opposed to our poor little oblivious!Harry who takes a little longer to wake up and smell the roses. We find out more about the thoughts, emotions, and feelings of the boys as the story progresses. _

_Hangover Potion: Why couldn't Harry have it? This question is obviously coming from my readers who haven't read 'A Priceless Gift' :) The answer is in that fic, but we do find out more about this later in this story. _

_I also had a comment from someone a little concerned about just how much extra info you are going to get from this fic seeing you all know the ending. I can assure you there is quite a bit in this fic I never touched on in 'A Priceless Gift'. In fact, I touched on very little in the first story about their history – that story was mainly about the surrogacy their present relationship. Just because we all know how they end up, doesn't mean the path there ran smoothly all the time :) _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter has the graphic sexual content edited  
If you would like the uncensored version, please email me at: **

**lanisfanfiction (at) gmail (dot) com**

**(in email address form)**

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 5**

Harry tossed and turned restlessly in bed. He couldn't sleep. He was bothered by the fact that Draco seemed to be upset with him for some reason, and it was playing on his mind. It didn't help that both Ron and Neville were snoring in the beds on either side of him and Seamus was sporadically talking in his sleep across the room.

Harry bashed his pillow again and flopped his head back onto it with a deep sigh. His mind wandered to his invisibility cloak lying at the bottom of his trunk. Maybe a bit of a wander would make him sleepy?

A scratching noise at their window caught his attention, and Harry sprung out of bed to investigate before it woke his mates. A large grey owl was tapping at the window with a letter in its mouth, so Harry opened the window to let it in. It flew in with a gust of cold air and Harry shivered, rubbing his arms. The owl dropped a red piece of parchment at his feet before swooping back out the window. Harry frowned in confusion, before closing the window again. He bent down and picked up the letter, turning it over to find 'Harry' scrawled across the front in an elegant silver script.

Harry ripped open the seal and more of the same silver writing appeared on the parchment:

_Harry,_

_There's something I really need you to see. Meet me in the Great Hall in ten minutes. You should bring some tissues. They might come in handy…_

_DM_

Harry pulled a face. Tissues? Ten minutes? What the fuck was Draco up to? It was the middle of the night! If this was some plot to get back at Harry for whatever reason Draco was pissed at him, Harry would have some very harsh verbalisations to make to his new friend. He exhaled sharply through his nose, seriously considering just scrawling a note back to Draco telling him couldn't come and he would see him in the morning.

Harry finally smacked his lips in annoyance. He shrugged on his bathrobe, tucking the letter into his pocket. He grabbed a handful of tissues and shoved them in his other pocket and made his way down the stairs to the Common Room.

He considered using his invisibility cloak, but if he ran into anyone, he would just say he was going to the Hospital Wing. "Bloody Great Hall in the middle of the bloody night," he mumbled quietly to himself. "Tissues! For fucks sake!"

"Harry?"

Harry spun around to find Ginny sitting by the fire with a book in her lap. "Ginny," he whispered. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said softly. "I have to read this by tomorrow morning, so I need to stay up a bit longer yet."

"Oh," Harry said stupidly, glancing at the portrait hole.

"Why are you up? Bathrobe and all…" Ginny noticed. "Where are you going?"

"Hospital Wing," Harry replied quickly.

"What's wrong?" Ginny's voice was full of concern and she moved to stand.

"Ah, diarrhoea," Harry blurted out. "Um, yeah… been on the loo all night." _Sheesh, Harry,_ he thought to himself. _Way to go make yourself sound like a wanker! You couldn't have said headache or something, could you?_

"It was probably all those chocolates you scoffed," Ginny said with a giggle. "Want me to come with you?"

"No!" Harry cried, a little too loudly. "I think I need to make another stop at the toilet anyway. I'll see you tomorrow!" He launched himself out the portrait hole before she could question him further.

Harry hurried through the Castle as quickly as he could. He was freezing, despite the bathrobe. What could Draco possibly need to show him at this hour? _Oh fuck,_ Harry thought. _Maybe he's still sick? Maybe that's why he needs tissues? But in the Great Hall? None of it made any bloody sense! _ He picked up his pace, and his slippered feet made soft scuffing noises on the main staircase as he bounded quickly down them.

He reached the doors of the Great Hall, which were firmly closed. He glanced quickly around to make sure he wasn't being watched before he reached out to grab the door handle.

Hanging from the knob was a single red rose, and Harry drew his hand back in surprise. A quick study of the rose showed its thorns had been charmed off, so Harry grabbed it, not being able to resist giving it a brief sniff. When he did the door to the Great Hall flung open. Harry squeaked in surprise, but hurried in so he didn't draw too much attention to himself.

The whole area around the Head Table was cloaked with a thin gold curtain. "Draco?" Harry called softly, walking quickly up towards the curtain.

As he approached, the curtain vanished and the sight before him made Harry literally stop abruptly, trip over his own feet and slam into the Hufflepuff table. "Draco?" he rasped.

Draco was sitting in Snape's chair…

No wait, Draco wasn't _sitting_ in Snape's chair – he was _sprawled_ across Snape's chair – his back against one elegantly carved arm, his legs thrown over the other, completely naked save for a Gryffindor tie slung loosely around his neck, which was being twirled gracefully in between long, aristocratic fingers. To top it all off, scrawled across Draco's chest, in what appeared to be _chocolate_ was _'This Could Be Yours…'_

Harry coughed to clear a large lump that had lodged itself in his throat. He somehow managed to take a few more steps forward, though he would never remember how he got his feet to work. Certain other parts of his body were completely ruling his actions by that point. "Um," he squeaked. Why was the only complete thought he could manage to form was that Draco was indeed a natural blond?

Draco's grin widened as Harry approached. He spun around slowly in the chair, his back now resting against the black velvet, allowing him to spread his legs and show Harry _exactly_ what he was missing out on. He ghosted his fingers over his bellybutton, and then lower to feather through his dark blond pubic hair.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" Draco purred. He licked his lips, eyes fluttering shut as he swirled his fingertip over the head of his painfully hard dick. "You are so _deliciously_ clueless…"

Harry was completely still now, gaping openly with glazed eyes at Draco's fingers as they pleasured his most sensitive part. He heard a sound crossed between a choke and a gasp before realising it had come from him.

"Oh, what I've done to try and make you wake up and realise how much I wanted you…" Draco moaned as he hand dipped lower to fondle his own balls. "So many times I wanted to just grab you and kiss those soft, red lips…" He opened his eyes, sitting forward in the chair, gazing intensely at Harry. He ran a finger through the 'yours' on his chest and then slipped it into his mouth, tongue lapping at the sweet chocolate. "Mmm… you like chocolate, don't you, Harry? I tried sending you the normal kind, but no. That wasn't enough… of course, you deserve so much better…"

Draco slid down in the chair, legs splaying once again. Harry whimpered in response, and Draco's indulgent grin grew wider.

"Do you want this, Harry?" Draco breathed, his voice dropping. He gripped his erection, and ran his long fingers up and down the shaft. "This could be all yours. You just have to come and get it…" Draco's finger slid into his mouth again, before he pulled his leg up and balanced his heel on the edge of the chair, exposing his entrance to Harry.

As Draco pushed his finger inside his own arse, Harry leapt forward and jumped up over the Head Table. He pounced on Draco and pressed a deep, searing kiss to the blond's lips. He pulled back and pierced Draco with a lustful green gaze. "Well, why didn't you just fucking say so?" he murmured huskily before they melted back into a deep kiss.

Harry was now straddled over Draco with his knees either side of Draco's thighs. Draco broke the kiss, panting. "How could you be so clueless, Harry? I couldn't have given you any more hints…"

"Shut up. You're talking way too much for a naked person," Harry demanded and licked at Draco's smooth, long neck before sucking deeply on it.

"Do you want this, Harry?" Draco asked, stopping Harry's ministrations by placing a hand on his chest. "Be honest."

"Holy fuck yes!" Harry hissed. "If you'd have only told me sooner, we could've been doing this months ago!" He snaked a hand in between them and cupped Draco's balls.

Draco exhaled heavily and moaned. "This won't be just fucking," he warned. "I want the whole package."

"A package I didn't even realise was mine to unwrap," Harry grunted, trying to awkwardly shrug out of his bathrobe without leaving Draco's lap.

"It's not my fault you were… _ungh, don't stop_…" Draco groaned when Harry rubbed himself eagerly against Draco, "so bloody thick!"

"Hey, if this is what it leads to, I'm going to be thick more often!" Harry cried. He sat back and studied Draco, who was now slumped right down in the seat, still panting and red-faced. Harry trailed his finger tips through the chocolate body paint, and then slipped them into Draco's mouth. "Is this all for me?"

Draco nodded and his eyes clouded over hungrily as Harry slid off his lap, sinking to his knees on the floor before Draco. Harry didn't break eye contact with Draco as his tongue darted out and experimentally lapped at the chocolate on one of Draco's nipples. He was rewarded with a deep and desperate whine from his new lover.

"Hold that thought…" Harry whispered. He pulled his wand out of the waist band of his pyjama pants and with a few whispered words, he was just as naked as Draco. Draco's eyes popped open and he let out an undignified squeak at his first sight of Harry gloriously naked… just for him.

"You're even more perfect than I imagined…" Draco choked out. "Merlin, you're bloody hung as well! Oh, fucking kill me now!" Harry just smiled his sexy smile before he dipped his head and ran his tongue from Draco's bellybutton up to his other nipple, smudging the erotic words across Draco's chest. Draco's breath hitched at the warm, wet feeling trailing over his chest. Soon, only the word 'Yours' was left. Draco watched as Harry scooped the last of the chocolate onto his tongue and crawled up to kiss Draco passionately, the sweet liquid pooling together on their tongues.

"Mine," Harry agreed throatily. "Did you want this from the start?"

"No," Draco gasped. "I realised that day in the Hospital Wing… when our fingers brushed together…"

"Like this?" Harry murmured and ghosted his fingers across the palm of Draco's left hand. Draco nodded. Harry hummed indulgently and continued writhing against Draco's body. He ran his tongue across Draco's bottom lip before slipping it further into Draco's mouth.

Harry put a leg on either side of Draco's body and then sat down in his lap. Draco moaned when their bare erections pressed together for the first time, his breath hitching in his throat. He held on tightly to Harry's back, reciprocating the kiss and gaining control over the situation.

**- SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED - **

Seeing Harry come for the first time was too much for Draco. He held Harry still and rubbed sporadically and roughly against him. "Oh god… oh yes! YES! HARRY!" Draco keened as his orgasm ripped intensely through him. It had never felt like that before. If this is was a little preview of actual intercourse was going to feel like with Harry, Draco was wondering if he might actually die and go to Heaven during their first time.

Harry melted against Draco with his head on Draco's shoulder, and Draco automatically wrapped his tired arms around him. They were both panting, still slippery from sweat and semen, but not giving it the slightest thought. They stayed entwined like that for a few long minutes. When Harry hadn't moved or made a sound, Draco suspected he may have fallen asleep.

"Are you awake?" Draco whispered, half hoping Harry had fallen asleep on him. It felt amazing to finally have Harry in his arms.

"Mmm," Harry murmured in response. "Feels nice…" He sighed slightly, and Draco tightened his embrace, nuzzling Harry's neck in the afterglow.

"So," Draco said softly, "now that we got that out the way and you aren't thinking with your dick –"

"I don't know about that," Harry laughed, interrupting.

"Shh, you know what I mean," Draco scolded. "Now that your head is clear – and _no_, not _that_ head – do you still want me?"

Harry reluctantly shifted so he could smile at Draco and give him a brief peck on the lips. "Yes, I do. In fact, I realise now that this is probably what I wanted for awhile now. I just couldn't see it."

"Well, duh," Draco said with a smirk. Harry slapped his arm.

"What I mean is that for awhile now I've had this sense of wanting to know every little thing about you, and no matter how much time I spent with you, as soon as I walked away, I wanted to be in your presence again," Harry explained.

"Yes, people often say that about me," Draco said haughtily.

"Don't pull your Malfoy routine with me, mister," Harry scolded teasingly. "Seriously, I've never felt like this about anyone before, so I just didn't understand why I was feeling like that. I thought it was just the gloss of making a new friend."

"You didn't feel like this about the Weasley girl?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Ginny," Harry corrected. "And no. The whole thing with her just felt like a chore. But that could probably have something to do with the fact that I'm gay." He smirked and Draco grinned smugly. "Were you worried how I would take this whole thing tonight?"

"Absolutely fucking petrified," Draco confirmed. "Did it show?"

"No, but I think you may need to practice your Master of Seduction skills more," Harry murmured. "In fact, I think you need _lots_ of practice. Daily, even." He kissed Draco on the lips again, and then on the tip of his nose.

"Oh, and where would I find a willing participant to hone these skills on?" Draco teased and Harry wriggled his eyebrows at him. "Well, Mr Willing Participant, I don't know about you, but it must be well after two am and you've completely buggered me, so I'm going to have to go to bed."

Harry whined in response. "Come back to my bed?"

"And get myself expelled and disowned by my godfather? Not to mention hexed into oblivion by the Gryffindorks. No, thank you," Draco chuckled.

"Then let's both throw sickies tomorrow and spend the day together," Harry enthused.

"Lovely thought, babe, but I threw a sickie today and Severus will have me hauled to St Mungo's if I do it two days running," Draco said reluctantly.

Harry's mouth dropped open and he gasped. "You were faking today? You little shit! I was worried about you, you know?"

"Good, so you should be," Draco said with a smirk. "But it was all for a good cause." He waved his hand around. "I needed time to execute such a masterful plan."

"Yes, yes," Harry agreed with a roll of his eyes and then he laughed. "I better let you go get some beauty sleep then. Not that you need it."

"Don't think I'm leaving without a decent snog from my boyfriend, though," Draco said lightly and Harry stilled.

"Your boyfriend? I am that, aren't I?" Harry breathed, musing on that thought. "You really want me to be that?"

"I don't use chocolate body paint for just anyone, _darling_," Draco confirmed with a laugh before he grabbed Harry's face with his hands and planted a rough kiss on his lips.

"Whose chair are we in, anyway? Did you pick it because it was the biggest, or because it was the softest?" Harry asked.

"Neither," Draco said slyly. "I picked it because it's Severus'."

Harry literally squealed in shock and went tumbling to the floor in a wild effort to get off the chair as quickly as he would. "Ow, fuck!" he hissed and rubbed his elbow. "Are you bloody out of your mind! He's going to kill us! OH MY GOD! We got fucking… bloody… _stuff_ on the fabric! Oh, god, that's it! I'm going to be expelled!"

"Harry!" Draco laughed, sliding from the chair to help Harry off the floor. "Don't worry about it, babe!"

"Don't worry about it?" Harry screeched, starting to hyperventilate. "He'll _know_ it was _me_! He has this fucking voodoo twilight zone freaky sixth sense when it fucking comes to me! How do I fucking explain I shot my load all over his _goddamn_ ANTIQUE FUCKING CHAIR!"

"You should try and use the word 'fucking' more in your next sentence, I don't think you quite overused it just then," Draco said sarcastically. He plucked Harry's bathrobe from where it was abandoned on the floor and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders.

"Can't you clean it? We're magical people! We can regrow bones! Please tell me you can clean the chair?" Harry fretted.

"Sorry, love," Draco laughed. "We've marked it for life. It's antique, pure velvet. Nothing will be able to clean _that_ off. We've well and truly made our _mark_."

Harry buried his face in his hands and whimpered. "Oh god," he moaned.

"Harry, stop," Draco demanded gently. "I don't give a fuck about the chair. All I care about at this point in time is the fact that you reciprocated my advances. I want to race up to the Astronomy Tower and scream to the whole Castle that Harry Potter is my boyfriend." He kissed Harry slowly on the lips.

"I…" Harry stammered and dropped his gaze. "Do we have to tell anyone yet? Actually, I do we have to tell _my_ friends yet? I don't care if yours know, but…"

"Yours don't even know you're gay yet," Draco finished for him.

Harry nodded feebly. "It's not because I don't want to tell anyone! I do, Draco! I just –"

"Shhh." Draco pressed a finger to Harry's lips to quieten him. "From now on we do things on _our_ time. Not your time, not my time, _our_ time. Ok? Which means, unless we are both ready to do something, it doesn't happen. Fair?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry sighed in relief. "Sorry for the hissy fit. I'm just bloody knackered. It's not every day one gets their first boyfriend."

Draco laughed. "I hope not. Come on, I'll walk you up to the Tower."

"No, it's miles away from the Dungeons!" Harry protested. "We say goodbye here and go our separate ways."

"_Say_ goodbye?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright, _kiss_ goodbye," Harry chuckled.

"If you insist," Draco murmured, before leaning in and claiming Harry's lips. Their goodnight kiss lasted close to five minutes, before Draco reluctantly pushed Harry away. "Bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"Yeah," Harry breathed, as he walked backwards out of the Great Hall, not wanting to break eye contact with Draco. "Night…" He kissed his hand and blew Draco a kiss before turning and skipping – yes, _skipping_ – out of the Great Hall.

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_Now I just know more people will comment saying this scene did move quite fast. I agree and I wrote it like this for a reason :) We have to bare in mind that these are two teenage boys here – one completely in lust with the other, and the other just realising what's been dangling at his arms length for some time. With Draco waving certain things in Harry's face, it was always going to end in an intense, lust-filled make-out session. Now that they have that desperate physical need satiated (temporarily) we will see them realise the emotional and practical consequences of their relationship in the next few chapters and how they deal with them. _

_We are only just easing into the plot here – there is a lot more to come yet :) The final product will be 20 chapters with Epilogue. I never planned it to be this long, but as I started writing it, it became obvious certain scenes and aspects needed a lot more depth than a shorter fic would allow me to use. I wanted it to completely compliment 'A Priceless Gift' but also be able to stand alone as a strong story independent of it. My fingers and toes are firmly crossed that you all like where I go with this :) _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	7. Chapter 6

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 6**

_Us. Dinner. Hogsmeade. 7pm on the main stairs._

_Love,_

_D_

Harry grinned and shoved the note into his pocket. Classes were over for the day and Harry had just dumped his school things on to his bed and found the note from Draco. He must have slipped it into Harry's things during one of their classes. He didn't know how Draco had managed to get permission for them to have dinner together in Hogsmeade, but he didn't care. He hadn't managed even a brief moment with Draco since their encounter the night before last. If Draco hadn't been flanked by his friends, Harry had been in a group of Gryffindors, and then he had Quidditch practice the previous evening. He was anxious to spend some time with Draco.

Hermione and Ginny breezed into the room and sat down on Harry's bed. "Another party in the Common Room tonight. Seamus offered to get you the laxative to slip to Ron," Ginny said with an evil grin.

"I can't, sorry," Harry said, not really sorry at all.

"Why not? They're all under strict orders not to touch your drinks," Hermione told him.

"I have plans," Harry replied.

Ginny snorted. "No you don't! Come on!" Harry frowned, pressed his lips together and made a noise of irritation.

"No," he told them.

"So, you _are_ seeing someone?" Ginny gasped. "Who is she?"

"Is nothing in my life sacred? I'm getting very tired of this rather tasteless running joke of wondering who I'm shagging." Harry threw his books into his trunk and dug around for his shower bag.

"So, you admit you're shaggin' someone?" Seamus' voice floated from the direction of the bathroom.

"No," Harry said honestly, if a little smugly. He suspected if Seamus asked that question in a few days' time, he wouldn't be able to answer without lying. He felt a deep flush creep into his face at that thought, so he ducked his head further into his trunk.

"You've been so secretive lately, Harry. What's with that?" Ginny asked, sounding hurt.

"What's with it is that I would like to be shown a little respect for my privacy," Harry said, talking louder for Seamus' benefit. "It's not 'secretive', I just don't want to tell you guys everything!" His reply was met with a shocked silence. He locked gazes with Hermione, and she looked like she was gagging to ask if Harry had plans with Draco. "So, I hope you all have fun at the party tonight. I might see you at it later." Harry tucked his shower bag under his arm and stalked over to the bathroom. "_Much_ later."

o o o o o

Draco was already standing at the bottom of the main stairs when Harry arrived. A quick, anxious glance at his watch told him that he wasn't late, so Draco must be the prompt sort. Of course. A Malfoy wouldn't be anything _but_ prompt for all occasions. Draco smiled up at Harry as he descended, swiping a hand hurriedly through his dark hair in a last-ditch attempt to tame it.

Harry cleared his throat as he reached the last step. "Um, hello," he said awkwardly, blushing slightly. He'd spent the last two days thinking about nothing but Draco, but now he suddenly felt nervous and awkward being in his presence for the first time since they had… well… gotten off together.

"Hi," Draco said, also in an uncharacteristically shy manner. "You look… really good." His eyes raked up and down Harry appreciatively. It wasn't that Harry had dressed up for the occasion; Draco just wasn't used to seeing him in anything but school robes or daggy day clothes. Harry now had on a nice pair of black jeans and a light blue, neatly pressed, button-up shirt. He once again smelt _amazing_.

Harry brushed at the sleeve of his shirt self-consciously. "Really? I… um… wasn't too sure what to wear. You didn't say much in your note," he said.

Draco reached out and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Its fine and you look perfect. Do I at least get a hug now?" Harry breathed a small sigh of relief and broke into a smile, allowing himself to be pulled into Draco's arms. "Relax, there's no one around."

"Sorry," Harry murmured. "It's just all a bit weird for me."

"What? Me being your boyfriend?" Draco questioned, still holding Harry's hand as they walked out of the Castle together.

"More just having a boyfriend full-stop," Harry admitted. "Don't take that the wrong way, or anything. It's just…"

Draco laughed softly. "It's ok, love. I never expected this to be easy for you. I understand that you've never had a meaningful relationship with anybody, female _or_ male. It probably doesn't help that I'm your first boyfriend, and that you can't confide in your friends about it. Will you just promise me something?"

"What?" Harry asked defensively.

Draco stopped walking and turned to look deeply at Harry. "That you won't angst over it too much, and let me help you get used to it?" he requested. "It's not that I'm more experienced than you, it's just that I have the luxury of my friends and my mum already knowing I'm gay and expecting me to have a boyfriend. They aren't going to have a problem with this, and it leaves me free to help you accept it."

Harry sighed. "I find it hard to believe that your friends won't have a problem with _me_ being your new boyfriend," he muttered.

"They already know I fancy you," Draco said.

"How?" Harry asked suspiciously. "_I_ didn't even know you fancied me!"

"I told them," Draco said sheepishly.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Harry snorted, shaking his head in amusement. "They get the luxury of being told from the horse's mouth and I am expected to be the mind reader with psychic powers? That hardly seems fair, considering I'm much more thick than the average person."

Draco sniggered. "I was stalling. Deep down I was worried how you would react if you knew I had feelings for you, so I convinced myself it was your fault for not realising how I felt. I don't think you're _thick_, just a little bit slow." Harry smacked Draco in the arm.

"Are you sure this is what you what?" Harry asked eventually. "Are you sure _I'm_ what you want?"

"No, I did all this for a bit of amusement. Watching Crabbe and Goyle give the first years wedgies was getting old," Draco said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Draco," Harry said quietly, lowering his gaze. Draco mentally slapped himself for his ill-timed humour when he saw how vulnerable Harry looked. "It's all happened really quickly. Not that I'm not glad about that, but I feel a bit off-balance, a little scared."

Draco licked his lips and briefly watched as Harry kicked at the pebbles in front of him, avoiding Draco's gaze. Draco put his finger under Harry's chin and tipped his face up gently, forcing Harry to meet his gaze. Instead of answering, Draco slowly leant in and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry was slightly resistant at first, but soon opened his mouth to allow Draco's tongue to slide along his bottom lip and move further to tease Harry's tongue.

After a brief hesitation, Harry responded, his hand skimming up Draco's back to finally arrive at the back of Draco's neck. He ran his fingers through Draco's hairline. Draco moaned slightly into Harry's mouth at the sensation.

They eventually broke apart, panting and flushed. Draco smiled at Harry and caressed his cheek. "Yes, Harry. You are everything I want." Harry smiled back and nodded, taking Draco's hand. They walked the rest of the way to Hogsmeade in a comfortable silence.

o o o o o

"You really don't want me to drink," Harry warned with a laugh. "It doesn't take much to get me pissed."

"Just one," Draco insisted. "You'll like it."

"What is it? Probably something expensive, knowing you," Harry commented, eying the creamy liquid in the glass Draco was handing him.

"Not really," Draco laughed. "It's a Muggle liqueur."

"Muggle? How do _you_ know about it then, Mr Pureblood?" Harry scoffed. He sniffed the substance warily.

"Blaise is only Half-Blood. I went to stay for the weekend at his place one summer and his Muggle cousin was there. Gave me one of these to drink and I've been hooked ever since. I nearly danced when Madam Rosmerta told me she stocked it," Draco admitted sheepishly. "Taste it."

"What's it called?"

Draco sighed impatiently. "You ask too many questions! It's called Baileys."

"Baileys?" Harry said, screwing his nose up.

"Merlin, Harry! Drink it before I tie you down and pour it down your throat!" Draco snapped, crossing his arms.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Draco. "Maybe I should just let you then?"

"Don't tempt me, Harry," Draco warned. "I'm not opposed to a little exhibitionism."

Harry just smirked and took a sip of the liqueur. "Mmmm, oh wow, that's lovely!" he said.

"No?" Draco gasped, mocking Harry. "You're kidding?"

"You're too sarcastic for your own good, Malfoy," Harry scolded. "It was cruel of you to give me this. I'm not going to be able to have more than one. I don't want to make a dick of myself on our first date and spend the walk home puking behind a different tree every few feet. I doubt you fancy hauling my unconscious arse all the way back to Hogwarts. "

"Now you have to tell me how you found out you are a lightweight," Draco said smugly.

"I had a very bad experience at Fred and George's birthday two years ago," Harry explained, and was going to leave it at that, but Draco leaned forward eagerly. "It was the first time I drank anything other than Butterbeer."

"So, you drank a lot then?" Draco asked. Harry smiled when Draco took his hand and started tracing tiny circles in the palm with his thumb. It seemed to be an unconscious action, as he was still watching and listening to Harry intently.

"Not heaps, no. But what I did drink was strong. To cut a long story short, I ended up in St Mungo's Emergency with dehydration from throwing up so much. Mrs. Weasley was beside herself. Ever since, for some reason, I get drunk very easily and have horrible hangovers," Harry finished. "What about you?"

"Um, I'm pretty much the opposite," Draco laughed. "It takes a lot to get me pissed, but that could be because I generally only drink wine, other than the odd liqueur. I get hangovers, but they don't often get me to the point of vomiting, thankfully, because I despise being ill."

"Join the club," Harry scoffed. They fell into another lull, during which Draco ordered them a slice of chocolate mud cake with cream and ice cream to share for dessert. "I'm having a great time. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," Draco insisted. "I just thought we needed to go on our first date. I want this whole thing to be perfect, so a first date was a must."

Harry smiled and felt his face heat. "Well, it's been really nice. I appreciate it."

"It's only the first of many, babe," Draco promised him.

"How did you manage to get permission for us to come to Hogsmeade – _alone_ – on a Friday night?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I didn't really. We have Mum to thank for it," Draco chuckled. "I spoke to her via the Floo yesterday and told her we were seeing each other now. After she stopped squealing and trying to reach through and kiss me, I told her I wanted to take you on a proper date. So, she Owled Severus and told him she wanted to meet me in Hogsmeade for dinner and that she wanted you to join us. She sent notes giving her written permission to Severus and McGonagall, stating she would chaperone us."

"She… she can do that?" Harry breathed.

"Of course," Draco laughed. "It's a boarding school, love, not a prison. Parents are allowed to visit their children if required. Mum regularly comes to take me to dinner – she always has – so, Severus didn't question that at all. He knows how fond Mum has become of you, so he also didn't bother with that, other than to sneer at the letter."

Their dessert arrived then and Draco handed Harry one of the spoons. "You do realise that I am a teenager and highly susceptible to spots, don't you?" Harry asked with a snort. "With all the chocolate you are feeding me, you won't be able to see my face next week."

"Ahh, but now you have the luxury of having a boyfriend whose godfather is a Potions Master. Severus makes this great potion for teenage acne that is a personal invention and not readily available. So, you can eat as much chocolate as I can feed you and remain spot-free," Draco drawled. Harry spooned some of the cake into his mouth and watched Draco do the same thoughtfully. "What are you thinking?"

Harry blushed. "Nothing," he murmured, shoving more dessert into his mouth.

"Yes, you are," Draco insisted. "You have this cute little look on you face."

"Bugger off," Harry said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Come on, tell me," Draco said, laughing. "Is it about sex?"

Harry's jaw dropped and he cleared his throat. "No! Um… well… maybe… sort of… ok, yes! Yes, I was thinking about sex!"

"It's not forbidden, you know?" Draco smiled and took Harry's hand across the table. "I like that you're thinking about it."

"Do you think about it?" Harry asked.

"What sort of question is that? Of course I think about it! Harry, I've not thought about much else since I realised I wanted in your pants." Draco took a long sip of his wine.

"I'm a bit worried we moved too fast that night in the Great Hall," Harry admitted honestly.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Draco asked, biting his bottom lip.

"No, and I don't regret it," Harry assured him. "But we were both pretty out of control and it feels a bit surreal now. I mean, we got off together, have seen each other naked, and now I can't understand why I'm blushing when I think about us…"

"Making love?" Draco guessed and Harry nodded. "I'd be inclined to think that's _exactly_ why you're a bit embarrassed. We got off, but we've yet to be intimate in any meaningful capacity. If you're feeling anything like I am right now, I suspect you must be scared shitless at the thought of our first time."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, exhaling in relief that Draco understood what he was getting at. "I was forgetting that sort of thing was new to you too."

"We'll have fun learning, though, won't we?" Draco asked cheekily causing Harry to snort with laughter. "But seriously – at the risk of sounding cheesy and cliché – I want our first time to be special."

"Me too," Harry said softly, smiling at his new boyfriend.

o o o o o

Draco shivered slightly and folded his arms tighter across his chest as they walked slowly back to the Castle.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked.

"Bloody freezing," Draco confirmed with a laugh. Harry didn't hesitate to move close to Draco, slipping an arm around his shoulders. He squeezed slightly and then rubbed the top of Draco's arm to try and warm him. "Thanks," Draco murmured, smiling at Harry's actions.

"I wish we had somewhere we could just go and spend some time together tonight," Harry said wistfully. "I'm not ready to say goodnight to you yet."

"I'll make a deal with you," Draco offered as he stopped walking and turned in Harry's arms.

"What?" Harry asked half curious, half suspicious.

"We settle for a kiss goodnight tonight, and I'll arrange for us to have a vacant, comfortable room somewhere tomorrow night," Draco said, leaning in to peck Harry on the lips. "What we do in that room will be entirely your choice, love."

Draco watched, endeared, as Harry sucked on the corner of his lower lip, considering Draco's offer. "Will the room have a bed?" he finally asked.

Draco's face broke into a wide grin. "I'm sure it can be arranged… if you feel it necessary…"

"I don't want our first time in some place scabby, Draco," Harry chuckled.

"Harry, we don't need to do this so soon. I'm happy to wait," Draco said seriously. "I mean, of course I want to do this now, if you are ready. Don't get me wrong."

Harry smiled. "I am ready. More than ready. I don't know how I'll manage with all this new relationship stuff, but I know I'm ready to… well, make love with you."

They were nearly to the entrance of the school and Draco stopped again, taking Harry's hand between his own. "I want to tell you something, but I'm worried how you will take it," he said, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Oh god, what?"

"It's not bad," Draco promised. "I…um… it's like…"

Harry smiled, finding Draco's hesitation rather sweet. "Just say it. I promise not to run away."

"You might," Draco fretted. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Ok, I… I've fallen pretty hard for you, and, well, I… um… what I'm trying to say is… I think I love you, Harry."

"No one has ever said that to me before…" Harry said softly.

"I don't expect you to say it back!" Draco said hastily. "That's not why I said it. I know what happens when people say that when they are prompted. I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely. "I love that you told me… and that you feel that way." He cupped Draco's cheek with his hand and gave him a soft kiss. It melted into a deeper, more passionate kiss that lasted for minutes. When they reluctantly pulled apart, their faces were flushed from more than just the cold.

"Tomorrow night, then?" Draco whispered, dropping another tiny kiss to Harry's lips. He was reluctant to part from him, but was high from the anticipation of their planned night together.

"Tomorrow night," Harry agreed, hugging Draco tightly. "Sleep well, sweetheart." He kissed his cheek and then disappeared up the stairs and into the Castle.

Draco plopped down onto the steps, placing a hand onto the cheek Harry had kissed. "He called me sweetheart," he breathed in amazement.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_This is one of my favourite chapters of the whole story :) This is an ideal portrayal of how I see Harry and Draco's relationship in my mind when I start writing a fic._

_I'm so happy you all loved The Chocolate Body Paint Scene :) I did, too :laughs: More for the fact that I love to write Draco with his willy hanging out than anything else:) _

_Some of you think I'm going to do something dramatic in this fic – some of you know me too well. But please don't think I'm going to pull an 'Everything Was Perfect…' again and give Draco a serious illness! Almost every fic I've written I've had someone ask me if I'm going to give Draco a serious illness again. The answer is a firm and resounding NO. I wrote 'Everything Was Perfect…' as a challenge to myself and I will rarely, if ever, repeat a plotline in my fics. I challenge myself to come up with original things – the time I start repeating myself is the time I hang up my Harry/Draco fic writing hat. I can't see that happening soon, though :) _

_Take care, and :hugs: for all the astounding reviews!_

_Lani_


	8. Chapter 7

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 7**

When Draco woke the next morning, he found that his head was aching almost to the point of nausea. He rolled onto his back with a groan, which alerted him to the fact that his throat was burning. "Oh no," he whimpered. He realised his pyjama top was damp with sweat, his nose was blocked, and he felt like he was lying in a furnace. The joys of being out late in the cold were making themselves known. "Fuck, no!"

"What's wrong, Draco?" came Blaise's voice, just before he ripped open the curtains of Draco's canopy bed.

Draco slapped his hand over his eyes. "Go away," he moaned.

"Is he up yet? It's after eleven! I want to know what happened last night!" Pansy cried as she burst into the room.

"Well, he's alone, so he didn't get laid," Blaise snorted.

"Draco?" Pansy asked hesitantly, moving over to his bed. "Bloody hell, you're drenched!" She put her hand over Draco's forehead, and he closed his eyes tiredly.

"What is it?" Blaise said, peering worriedly at Draco.

"He's not well, Blaise. Go and get Professor Snape," Pansy ordered. Blaise nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Nooo," Draco said miserably. "I can't be sick. I have plans with Harry tonight!"

"I'm sure he won't mind that you can't make it. You're ill, for fuck sake!" Pansy cried.

"You don't understand," Draco said hoarsely, which lead into a fit of coughs.

"What don't I understand? I'll see Harry and tell him you're sick. He won't mind," Pansy insisted, getting up to pour Draco a glass of water from the jug next to his bed. Draco pulled himself up in bed, taking the water and sipping it gratefully. The cool liquid felt amazing sliding down his sore throat.

"Harry and I are going to…" Draco started and then sighed, lying back down. "We planned to… It was going to be our first time!" he said tearfully.

Pansy rubbed the back of her neck and gazed helplessly at her best friend. "You rest. I'll be back, alright?"

o o o o o

Pansy rolled her eyes. "He had to be in a fucking _pack_ of them, didn't he?" she sneered. "Fucking Gryffindors…"

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with all his friends, playing chess with the Weasel. It wasn't lunch time yet, but because it was raining outside, it wasn't uncommon for students to hang around in the Great Hall on weekends.

"Potter, can I have a word? It's urgent," Pansy said with finality. She nearly took a step back when Harry looked at her and she realised how intense his green eyes were. Draco had been nattering on about them for weeks, but this was the first time Pansy had ever really noticed them.

"What could you possibly need to speak to Harry about that's so _urgent_, Pansy?" Hermione asked with a sniff. "He's busy."

Ron clenched his fists. "I bet she has Malfoy and his cronies waiting outside the Great Hall to hex him the minute he walks out the door," he seethed.

Harry was still staring intently at Pansy, trying to gauge what message Draco had sent her to deliver. "That may very well have been the case, if _Draco_," she said, emphasising Draco's first name, "wasn't laid up ill in bed."

Harry's eyes widening was the only indication of his concern. "Sucked in," Ron spat. "Maybe we'll all get some peace for awhile then."

"He hasn't bothered us in weeks, Ron," Harry said, with a shaky edge to his voice. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Pansy glanced down at Harry's hand in his lap and realised it was clenched to the point that his knuckles were white. "Fine, Parkinson. I'll come with you."

"Harry!" Hermione protested. "If you must go, we're coming with you."

"It's ok, Hermione. It'll just be a message from Snape," Harry said dismissively, scooping up his coat. "You know what will happen if I don't do what he wants."

Pansy just looked down her nose at them all before spinning on her heel and sweeping from the Great Hall. Harry followed her, shrugging his jacket on as he went.

Pansy was waiting at the stairs leading down to the dungeon. "What's going on? Is he really sick?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, he is. I assume it's the flu or something. His top was soaked with sweat when he woke up," Pansy said. "But that's beside the point. Professor Snape will likely give him something for that. The problem is that your new beau has gotten his knickers in a twist because you two had apparently planned to consummate your relationship tonight, and he thinks you'll be upset that he can't… rise to the occasion, so to speak," she finished with a smirk.

"The stupid…" Harry cursed. "Can I see him? I assume he's still in bed. Would I be allowed to see him?"

"You've never been bothered by rules before, so you better follow me," Pansy said with a sigh.

Harry followed Pansy deep down into the Dungeons. Walking through the dank corridors gave Harry a sense of déjà vu from his escapades in second year with Ron. He shivered slightly when he thought back to how Draco was then and how different he seemed now.

The whole Slytherin Common Room fell silent when Harry entered behind Pansy. He cleared his throat and kept his head down, making sure every now and then that he wasn't going to run up Pansy's arse if she stopped suddenly.

They entered a room that didn't look unlike Harry's own dorm room, save for the colour scheme, of course. Blaise was sitting on the edge of one bed, gripping onto the bedpost while he swung his legs haphazardly. Standing in the corner beside the next bed along was Snape with his arms crossed and a sneer on his face.

Draco was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Pansy asked in confusion.

"He is indisposed," Snape intoned.

"What did you do to him? Harry demanded, looking around the room as if expecting to find Draco drugged on another of the beds. Snape merely raised an eyebrow, but Blaise snorted.

"God, you're a wanker, Potter," Blaise muttered. "Why did you bring him here, Pans?"

Pansy gave Blaise a strange look. "Because he's dating Draco. Why else would I bring him here?" She shook her head and snorted slightly.

"HE DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME THAT!" Blaise exploded.

"Language, Mr Zabini," Snape drawled. "I will thank you to go out into the Common Room and cool down. You can deal with your little issues with Draco when he is feeling well." Snape opened the door pointedly.

Blaise growled and left the room, deliberately slamming into Harry's shoulder on the way out. During this episode, Draco appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. He hovered there with the back of his hand pressed to his mouth.

"Draco! Bloody hell, are you okay?" Harry cried, immediately crossing the room to wrap an arm around Draco's waist.

Draco stiffened and turned his face away. "Don't, Harry. I don't want you to see me like this! I look like crap and smell like sweat and spew."

"I don't care!" Harry said in exasperation. He smacked his lips, but relinquished his hold on Draco when the blond kept leaning away from him. "Can we, maybe, have a bit of time alone?" he asked Snape and Pansy, but it was Draco who answered.

"No, I'm going back to bed," Draco muttered and shuffled over to his bed, easing his aching body back between the covers. He rolled onto his side to face the wall with his back to everyone.

Harry looked pleadingly at Pansy and Snape, who appeared reluctant to leave him alone with Draco. Snape eventually rolled his eyes and handed Harry a potion vial, before leading Pansy from the room, the door closing behind them.

Harry sat down on the bed beside Draco, and rested his hand on Draco's bum through the thick covers, rubbing softly just to let Draco know he was there.

"I'm sick, Harry," Draco finally mumbled with a sigh, not bothering to turn and look at his boyfriend. "Do you know what that means?"

"I expect it means you have a snotty nose, sore throat, fever, and you not only _feel_ like puking, but obviously already have been," Harry teased.

Draco finally rolled over onto his back to look at Harry, his blond hair splaying over his deep green pillow. "Smartarse," he muttered, but managed a weak smile for Harry. "I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"It'll be perfect another night," Harry said lightly. "Drink this. I don't know what it is, but Snape gave it to me, so I assume it's safe… although, maybe he meant for _me_ to drink it, and in that case it probably isn't safe…"

"He wouldn't poison you, dick," Draco said, groaning as he sat up slightly to drink the potion.

"I beg to differ," Harry replied.

"He wouldn't," Draco repeated and then swallowed the potion. "You're important to me therefore you are important to him. No matter how much he hates to admit it."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of an answer, so just slumped back down again, frowning at the floor as he contemplated Draco's reasoning. "Yes, well, I'll believe it when I see it," he finally muttered.

"I doubt you'll ever see it," Draco pointed out. "Just be satisfied with the knowledge." He snuggled back down under the covers, pulling them right up around his chin. "Will you stay with me for a little while? I know you probably need to go back to your friends, but can you stay, even just for a bit?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me to, hon," Harry promised, brushing Draco's hair from his sweaty forehead. "I'll need to Owl Ron and Hermione, though. I'll tell them Snape's keeping me for something or another."

When Draco blinked, it was prolonged and Harry suspected that whatever Snape had given his godson contained a sedative of some sort. "Pansy'll lend you her owl…" he murmured drowsily. "Bob is delivering a letter to Mum…"

"Bob?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Tha' 'smy owl…" Draco whispered and was snoring only second later.

"Bob," Harry snorted softly, shaking his head and gazing fondly at his sleeping boyfriend. He leant over and kissed the top of Draco's head before wandering off to find Pansy again.

o o o o o

Harry's note to Ron and Hermione simply told them Snape had insisted he assist him with some inane task, and that Harry didn't know what time he would get back to Gryffindor Tower.

It was now after eight o'clock and Draco had slept just about all day, waking only twice to stumble to the toilet. Harry suspected Draco was still so out of it from the potion that he hadn't realised Harry was in the room at the time. He had just staggered into the bathroom barely awake, leaving the door open behind him. Harry heard Draco peeing in the toilet, before he returned shortly after with his eyes still half closed, feeling along the wall and flopping back into bed. It was obvious this was a common occurrence with Draco, as he didn't run into any of the potential obstacles in his way.

Harry watched curiously as Draco burrowed right down beneath the covers, leaving only a few wisps of blond hair poking out the top of the thick duvet. After interrogating Pansy, he had discovered that Snape had, indeed, given Draco a Flu Potion laced with a sedative. Apparently it knocked the drinker out while the potion worked its magic on the flu in the person's system. Pansy told Harry that Draco would be feeling a bit better when he finally woke.

Harry was sitting cross-legged at the end of Draco's bed, and had been doing some homework. Harry stroked Draco's blanketed foot and sighed reluctantly. Time was getting on and he didn't want to leave. He really wanted to be there when Draco woke, but Harry needed to get back to Gryffindor Tower before Ron and Hermione went banging on McGonagall's door declaring Snape had done Harry in and buried him in Hagrid's pumpkin patch or something. He quickly signed his name on a note he had written for Draco. He slid carefully off the bed, folding the note as he went before he tucked it under Draco's pillow.

Just as Harry was bending to kiss Draco's head, the bedroom door opened and Blaise came flouncing him. Harry straightened, and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Are you still here?" Blaise sniped, sitting on his bed to rifle around in his bedside drawer.

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination," Harry said sarcastically.

"Unlikely. My imagination would ensure you were naked," Blaise tossed back with a snort. "Don't you have some poor sod to save, or a dragon to chase, or something?"

"Don't get your dick in a twist." Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know how much longer he's going to sleep, so I should be going. I've left him a note under his pillow. Will you make sure he gets it?"

Blaise gazed evenly at Harry before shrugging. "Sure," he muttered. "If it means you'll bugger off now."

"You may as well get used to it, Zabini. I'm in this for the long run," Harry told him.

"I think you're fucking deluded," Blaise sneered. "What could he possibly see in you?"

"More than what you're willing to find out yourself, obviously. You could make an effort to accept this for Draco's sake. It would make all our lives a hell of a lot easier," Harry said, walking to the door. He rested his hand on the doorknob and turned back to study Blaise briefly. "Make sure he gets my note." Harry left, closing the door quietly behind him.

o o o o o

"YOU'RE A FUCKING ARSEHOLE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHERED WITH YOU!" Draco spat.

"What?" Harry asked, in disbelief. "What the hell have I done to make you so angry!" He had found Draco out by the lake alone, furiously launching stones into the water. He had merely approached his boyfriend and asked how he was feeling as he hadn't seen him since the previous evening. Draco hadn't responded to Harry's note in any way, and Harry had been worried about him all day, but hadn't been able to locate him until now.

"What you fucking _didn't_ do is a more accurate analysis," Draco sneered.

Harry smacked his lips and shook his head. "Fine!" he cried "What the hell _didn't_ I do to make you so goddamn angry?"

Draco turned and glared at Harry, his face red from fury. "I was as sick as a fucking dog all day yesterday and you didn't make any attempt to come back to see I was all right!" Draco snorted and shook his head. "Some fucking boyfriend."

"What!" Harry snapped. "Come back? If I had come back, it would've been after curfew and I wouldn't have been able to get back into Slytherin! You were asleep when I left!"

"After curfew? What stopped you coming back during the day! It was a fucking Saturday! What could possibly have kept you so busy to prevent you coming down for a bit to see how I was?" Draco kicked furiously at a rock near his foot, only missing Harry's leg by inches.

Harry shook his head and made an exasperated sound. "I explained in my note that I needed to get back! Was that not enough for you? Did you want me to write it in blood!"

Draco stilled and turned to look at Harry. "Note?" he asked. "What bloody note?"

"I wrote you a note before I left you last night! I tucked it under your pillow and told Blaise to make sure you got it," Harry explained. "You were out of it all day. I wanted to stay, but it would mean I would have to lie again to my friends."

"I didn't get your note, Harry," Draco mumbled, looking down at his feet sheepishly.

"Then Blaise must've fucking taken it!" Harry seethed. "We had words before I left. I should've known fucking better than to trust that wanker."

"When did you leave then?" Draco asked quietly, gazing up at Harry through his soft blond hair.

Harry sighed, feeling irritated and offended at Draco's accusations. "It was nearing nine o'clock last night."

"How… how long did you stay?"

"All day," Harry told him, dropping his jacket onto a nearby rock and sitting on it. "You asked me to stay, so I did. I can't believe I actually trusted Blaise to give you my note…" he mumbled angrily.

Draco felt guilt surge through him like an electric shock and settle in a heavy pool in his gut. It was a foreign feeling for him and he wasn't quite sure what to say to Harry to make up for his outburst. Harry was gazing out over the water with a bitter frown on his face. "I'm sorry," Draco finally said in almost a whisper.

Harry just snorted and shook his head. "You really are a self-centred arsehole, Malfoy," he finally said. He stood, snatching up his jacket. "I thought you had changed. Hell, I was actually starting to believe I had fallen in love with you. Now I just realise that there is no room in Draco Malfoy's heart for anyone but himself." He looked sadly at Draco before running back up the hill towards the school.


	9. Chapter 8

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 8**

Draco stalked into the Slytherin Common room, immediately zeroing in on the leather sofa in the corner where Blaise was sitting with Pansy and Millicent on either side of him. He had his feet up on the table in front of them and he was laughing raucously at something Millicent was saying.

Draco came to a stop directly over Blaise, a perfect, elegant hand on his hip and a sneer on his lips. "Oh good, you're back. Pansy was starting to piss herself from worry," Blaise commented lightly.

"I believe you have something to give me," Draco said with such forced restraint that his hands were shaking.

Blaise blinked and then shrugged. "Nope," he said. "Are you feeling all right? Maybe that Flu Potion is still affecting you. Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

"I've just been speaking to Harry," Draco spat. "He informed me you have something to give me."

Blaise gulped but tried to keep his composure. "He must've been mistaken."

"THE FUCK HE WAS!" Draco exploded and everyone in the Common Room fell silent. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING INTERFERE WITH US _AGAIN_! CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR GODDAMN NEANDERTHAL BRAIN THAT I. DON'T. WANT. YOU. I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

"You're deluded, Draco! He can't possibly care for you as much as I do!" Blaise cried in frustration. "He's going to hurt you! He's just using you!"

Draco clenched his fists at his side and exhaled sharply through his nose. Pansy and Millicent were watching the scene with gaping mouths, looking torn between wanting to run for it, or step in between their two friends. "_Give me my fucking letter_," Draco said in a dangerous voice.

"I… I…" Blaise stammered.

"If you so much as _breathed_ on it, I will personally guarantee your life will be a living hell," Draco seethed, holding his hand out for the letter.

Blaise pulled the crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket, and reluctantly handed it over. "He's not good enough for you, Draco," Blaise said softly.

Draco growled and pounced on Blaise, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up to eye level. "Harry is worth a million of you, fucker. If he breaks up with me over this, I will _never_ forgive you!" he hissed before shoving Blaise roughly back onto the couch, snatching the letter from his hand, and angrily striding to their bedroom.

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on Goyle's bed playing Wizard Chess. They looked up in surprise when Draco burst through the door. "OUT! Draco shouted, flinging the door back against the wall, sending the paintings and tapestries shaking. The two large young men didn't need to be asked twice and abandoned their game to hurry from the room.

Draco sat down on his bed and fisted a hand through his hair. He fingered the crumpled parchment in his other hand, which had _Draco_ scrawled on the front with a messy looking love heart drawn next to it. He unfolded it with a sigh, feeling the distinctly unsettled twinge that it was a waste of time; Harry didn't want him anymore.

_Hi Love,_

_I'm so sorry I can't stay until you wake up. It's after 8pm and people will be getting suspicious. You've been out like a light all day, so you must need the rest. You know, you look really cute when you're asleep. I even like your bed hair and your soft snoring. It must be love._

Draco gulped, biting his lip. He'd completely blown it.

_I really had to get back to the Tower before my mates think Snape has topped me or something. I'll catch up with you first thing in the morning, ok? Pansy tells me that you will feel a lot better once you wake up. Maybe we can chat about rescheduling our night in a comfortable room… with a bed…? I can't stop thinking about doing that with you, Draco. I really can't._

_Owl me when you wake up in the morning and we can arrange to meet up. I'm seriously considering telling my friends about us soon. I don't really want to hide anymore. _

_Feel better, sweetheart. We'll speak soon._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

_xxx_

It couldn't have just been a note saying Harry had to leave, could it? It had to be this amazing, heartfelt letter that just made Draco's explosion out by the lake seem all the more horrible. Draco felt like he was going to cry, but at the same time wanted to slam Blaise into the nearest wall and smash his face in. Despite his anger, Draco knew Blaise wasn't to blame. Not really. Draco should've known Harry would have an explanation. He should have known Harry wouldn't just leave without a word. He should have asked, not assumed.

A soft knock at the door followed by Pansy poking her head in pierced Draco' thoughts. He looked up miserably at her, and she tutted, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. "Did he really stay here all day yesterday, Pans?" Draco asked in a tiny voice, gazing down at the scribbled words in his hand.

Pansy nodded, patting Draco's knee. "Yeah, honey, he did. He sat on the end of your bed most of the time doing homework. He chatted to Milli and me a few times, and played Exploding Snap with Vince and Greg briefly, but otherwise he rarely left your side. He's a real sweetie, you know? Who would've thought?"

Draco made a pained noise and dropped his face into his hands. "I've completely fucking blown it. He wrote me this note before he left and put it under my pillow. He asked Blaise to make sure I got it, but Blaise pinched it. The fucking arsehole!"

"Oh, Draco. What did you do?" Pansy breathed, already suspecting the answer.

"I accused Harry of not caring because he didn't come back to see me all day," Draco moaned. "I really thought he hadn't! I thought he was too wrapped up in his friends to bother coming back to see I was okay. Obviously he was confused as hell, so he told me about the letter…" Draco trailed off and whimpered. "Then he called me a self-centred arsehole and told me I had no room in my heart for anyone but myself. How could I have fucked it up so terribly?"

"You need to go and talk to him. Apologise for jumping to conclusions." Pansy urged, tugging on Draco's arm to try and get him to stand.

"I tried! But he was already too hurt by what I had said." Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, who am I fucking kidding? It was only a matter of time before I flew off at the mouth and stuffed it all up. He told me he would make sure I knew when I had offended him, and now I've gone and done just what he expected me to do!"

"That's all irrelevant, Draco. You have to swallow your pride and go speak to him. Whether he's offended or hurt or never wants to see you again, you owe it to him to at least speak to him and apologise properly! If you don't, you'll lose the best thing that's happened to you in a long time." Pansy cried, grabbing the letter from Draco's hand. "He drew a love heart for you, Draco! You're important to him, too! DON'T BLOW IT!" She took Draco roughly by the arm and pushed him off the bed. "Get your arse out there and look for him. I'm not going to let you sit here and mope." With a final shove towards the door, Pansy glared at him. Draco looked helplessly at her for a few moments before turning and bolting out of the room.

o o o o o

"Where the hell is he?" Draco muttered, trawling through the library in search of his – hopefully still – boyfriend. He had tried outside, the Great Hall, the Astronomy Tower, and the Owlery. He had accosted a first year Gryffindor on the main stairs, who had confirmed Harry wasn't in Gryffindor Tower. The other two thirds of the Golden Trio were at a table in the Library with the Weasley girl and a couple of other faceless Gryffindors.

Draco slipped into a nearby aisle and hid behind a stack of books. The bunch was speaking in hushed voices, but Draco could catch most of the conversation.

"He's been distracted for weeks now," Hermione was saying. "I just need to figure out what is going on with him."

"There's nothing wrong with him," Ginny hissed. "Get off his back. He's always had a lot on his mind. Now is no different. We shouldn't be talking about him behind his back all the time!"

"I didn't say anything was _wrong_ with him. He acts normal most of the time, but he's not been spending as much time with us lately…" Hermione trailed off before she said too much.

"He's allowed to have other friends, Hermione," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"But he could at least tell us!" Ron argued. "He's hiding something, I can tell. We should confront him about it."

"I think we should just let him be," Ginny insisted. "It's not like you can do anything while he's in the Hospital Wing, anyway. You heard Pomfrey! She won't let us near him."

Draco made a shocked noise, then slapped a hand over his mouth, peering through the books hesitantly to make sure they hadn't heard him. _Hospital Wing!_

"Serves him right for not paying attention," Ron muttered.

"That's a goddamn awful thing to say, even for you, Ron," Hermione scolded with a frown. "It wasn't Harry's fault that he accidentally walked into a duel between two second years!"

"Because he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking," Ron said pointedly. "Lavender said Harry looked furious over something. She asked me if I had argued with him. He had apparently been walking really quickly with his head down and hands in his pockets. Typical Harry 'fuck off and leave me alone' stance. If he hadn't walked into a duel, it was likely going to be a wall or something worse!"

"Whatever," Hermione said dismissively. "We'll try and go see him again after lunch. She might at least tell us what's wrong with him by then."

o o o o o

Draco grabbed a random third year Slytherin on the stairs as he stalked to the Hospital Wing. "Come with me," he demanded and the boy nodded obediently. As a prefect, Draco rarely bothered with younger students unless absolutely necessary, so they always knew that when Draco said 'jump', they'd best obey.

The boy hurried alongside Draco, peering at him anxiously every now and again. When they reached the large double doors leading into the Hospital Wing, Draco turned to him. "You're going to go in and tell Madam Pomfrey you're sick and have been throwing up. She'll give you a potion, but it won't affect you since there's nothing wrong with you."

"Why?" the boy dared to ask.

"I need a distraction," Draco said. "Try to keep her busy as long as possible. I'll make sure Professor Snape knows you assisted me."

The boy nodded and entered the Hospital Wing. Draco waited for a few minutes before pushing the doors open. A quick survey confirmed Madam Pomfrey was otherwise occupied with his decoy. Draco continued through to the actual ward where the beds were.

Draco didn't know what he was expecting to find, but it certainly wasn't Harry sitting on the first bed, holding a blood soaked handtowel to his forehead with more blood trickling down the side of his face, and looking almost _grey_.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Draco screeched, swooping on Harry and completely forgetting in his distress that Harry had the shits with him.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay. I sit around the Hospital Wing with blood pissing down my face on a regular basis, just for kicks," Harry said sarcastically, but sounded weak.

"I know you got caught in the crossfire of a hex, but why hasn't Pomfrey healed you? How the hell did you hurt your head so bad?" Draco fretted, touching Harry's arm. Harry pulled away abruptly and glared at Draco.

"Don't," Harry snapped. "The force of the hex was pretty strong for a second year and it knocked me into the nearest wall, smashing my head into the stones in the process. I don't remember any of it. The cut is right near my scar, which is a curse scar, so Madam Pomfrey can't heal it with a spell because she doesn't know if it will send me insane or some such similar side effect. Snape is brewing a stronger healing potion for it right now. Until then, I have to wait and just let it bleed. There. Now you know and you can leave."

"I'm not leaving!" Draco protested.

"Please don't shout, or even speak loudly," Harry muttered. "I have the worst headache of my life. There _is_ a reason Madam Pomfrey isn't letting people in to see me, you know."

"Were you knocked unconscious?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed in irritation. "Yes, I was. Now please piss off, Draco. I'm not in the mood."

"Will you just hear me out?" Draco pleaded. "I'll sit over here," he indicated a chair a good two metres away from the bed, "I won't speak loud and I won't touch you, but please just hear me out?"

Harry pulled the towel away from his head briefly, and Draco saw that his fringe was matted with blood. This wasn't just a cut, there was an ugly wide gash right in Harry's hairline, which was surrounded by a deep purple bruise and some red grazes. "Fine, just make it quick. I can't promise I won't pass out half-way through. I'm as dizzy as hell." Harry reached over and took a sip of his water, reminding Draco of the time their hands had brushed together for the first time.

"You should lie down," Draco told him.

"She wants me sitting in case I have to throw up. She thinks I have concussion," Harry mumbled. "Just get on with it."

"Harry, I'm really sorry for exploding at you," Draco said in a rush and Harry just smacked his lips in response. "I just didn't think! I was so convinced you had been too wrapped up with your friends that you weren't bothered if I was still sick or not."

"I don't know how you could possibly have thought that. _That's_ what hurts the most, Draco. That you didn't even stop to consider that there was another explanation. You were practically a corpse all day yesterday. You didn't even ask any of your friends if I had been there during the day, you just _assumed_. You _have_ changed so much since your father died. I know that. But I don't think you've changed enough for us to work," Harry said

"Oh, please don't say that," Draco whimpered, hiding his face in his hands. "I exploded at you because it hurt to think that you might _not_ care. I didn't have any room for rational thoughts after that… I managed to get Blaise to give me back your note." He looked up at Harry, who was listening to him, but still seemingly reluctantly to give Draco a second chance.

Harry shifted on the bed with another small sigh. "Look, Draco, obviously my feelings for you haven't changed since I wrote that note. But I don't have enough energy to put up with your tantrums whenever you decide I've misbehaved, according to your standards. I already have so much baggage. I just need someone to care for, and someone who cares for me without any added hassles." He slumped forward and groaned. "God, my head hurts."

Draco threw caution to the wind and moved over to the bed. When Harry didn't protest, he sat down awkwardly next to him. "Harry, I do love you. I enjoy being with you. You've become more important to me than I thought possible. Will you please give me another chance? I know I don't deserve it, but I think we're really good together."

"All right, Draco," Harry finally said softly after a few long silent moments. "But you need to learn to have more faith in me. Things aren't always going to be how you expect them to be."

"You aren't just agreeing because you have a pounding head and want me to go, are you?" Draco asked warily, bracing himself for the answer.

Harry gave a small snorting laugh. "If I wanted you gone, I would've called for Madam Pomfrey as soon as you appeared. You wouldn't have had a hope in hell against her."

Draco exhaled slowly through his mouth and looked feebly at Harry. "I was so sure you wouldn't want me back."

"I _was_ wondering if you would come after me, actually," Harry admitted. "I was so angry and didn't want you to, but I didn't get all that far before I was slammed into a wall… When I woke up, I sort of expected you to be here…"

Draco took Harry's free hand and gave it a squeeze, happy when Harry smiled slightly in response. "I wasn't going to. I was quite convinced I'd blown everything and I planned to crawl into bed and mope, which is something I do _very_ well, I might add. Pansy gave me a rather firm shove in the right direction, quite literally actually. _I_ nearly ended up slammed into a wall, also," he said sheepishly.

Harry nodded. "Good," he murmured. "It wouldn't have been you to just race after me straight away and throw yourself at my mercy. You're too stubborn."

"Gee, thanks. I love you, too," Draco said dryly.

Harry took the towel away from his head so he could see Draco better. He could feel the small stream of blood trickling down to his temple. "I love you, Draco," he said quietly, for the first time. He had implied it many times, but this was the first time he had said those three little words… to anyone.

Draco felt choked. "No one has ever said that to me before either," he said. "Besides Mum, but that doesn't count."

"It does count, just in a different way," Harry said. "Do I get a hug or something now? I could use one."

"I don't want to hurt you worse. This is already all my fault," Draco mumbled, hesitantly putting an arm around Harry's back.

"Shush. I don't have the strength to try and argue with you. It wasn't your fault. You're just going to have to accept that," Harry told him. "A proper hug. What do you call that? You make me feel like you think you're hugging a flobberworm."

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" Draco fussed, snaking his other arm around Harry's stomach.

"You won't. Just don't squeeze too tight. My stomach's a bit upset. Madam Pomfrey can't give me any other potions until Snape heals the wound on my head." Harry took the cloth down again and screwed his nose up when he saw all the blood. "Good thing I'm not squeamish. Are you?" he asked, turning the towel over to find a part not so drenched with blood.

"Not from blood," Draco confirmed, taking the towel from Harry and holding it to the cut for him. Harry sighed and melted in against Draco.

"Over the lover's spat, are we?" Snape drawled as he whipped back the curtain, surprising Harry and Draco. "Good. I do not appreciate you accosting fellow housemates, Draco." Harry pulled back slightly to give Draco a questioning look.

"I needed a distraction to get past Pomfrey! I heard the Gryffindorks saying they weren't allowed in to see Harry. I only asked the kid to fake a stomach ache. Merlin," Draco huffed.

Snape folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Draco, who visibly cringed under the baleful gaze. "I was referring to Mr Zabini, Draco," Snape intoned.

"Oh," Draco said in a tiny voice and Harry sniggered. "Well, he deserved that! He stole my things!"

"Explain," Snape demanded.

"When Harry went back to his dorm last night, he left me a note – a _personal_ note – and he asked Blaise to make sure I got it. Not only did he make sure I _didn't_ get it, but he stole it from under my pillow! If I'd have gotten that note, none of this would've happened and Harry wouldn't have been injured after we argued," Draco angrily, kicking at the leg of the portable table beside the bed.

"Your temper tantrums will not affect me, Draco. Why would Mr Zabini take the note?" Snape asked.

Draco scowled at his godfather. "Because he doesn't want me and Harry to be together! He's not bothered that I don't want him romantically, but he doesn't want me to have anyone else either!"

"Then perhaps you should talk civilly to him like a _best friend_ as opposed to just an ex lover?" Snape suggested with a slight sneer. "Have you discussed your _relationship_ with Potter with Mr Zabini in any capacity other than sniping?"

"No," Draco admitted, disgruntled. "I doubt he'll want to hear about it."

Snape rolled his eyes, placing a bottle of thick, orangy-green potion on the table. "He may. I think it would be within both of your best int –"

"Sir," Harry interrupted weakly. "I'm sorry, but I feel like I'm going to hurl."

"Lie down on your side," Snape said immediately, moving over to support Harry's head as he eased himself down onto the pillows. He pulled another small potion vial from somewhere within his robes and held it to Harry's mouth. "Drink."

Harry did as he was told, sputtering slightly at the odd taste. "I thought I wasn't allowed any potions until the cut healed?" he asked hoarsely.

"This will not affect the healing. It's a very mild stomach relaxant. It should be efficient enough to prevent vomiting, but it won't ease the nausea. We will deal with that once there is no longer blood streaming down your forehead," Snape said dryly. "You may leave now, Draco. I have to attend to Potter's injuries."

"I want to stay!" Draco protested.

"It's all right, love," Harry said with a smile. "I'll Owl you when I'm out of here."

Draco huffed, feeling put out at being told to leave. He spared an irritated sneer for his godfather before he leant over and gave Harry a small peck on the lips. "Make sure you do. I'll be waiting," he said firmly.

"Good. At least if you're waiting you won't be abusing anymore Slytherins. We can't have a Potions Master with his knickers in a twist." Harry smirked at Snape.

"I am not opposed to force feeding you a purgative, Potter," Snape drawled. "Now, away with you, Draco. I _will_ be having words with you tonight about coercing a younger student into lying for you."

Draco exhaled sharply through his nose before turning and stalking from the Hospital Wing.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Wow, such strong reactions to the Blaise issue – you guys are really going to flip later in the fic when something else completely independent of Blaise happens!_

_Yes, we all hate Blaise in the last chapter, but at least we know he eventually redeems himself. Many of you have said you are glad it's a prequel because you know it's a happy ending… I'm glad it is too otherwise I'd be REALLY worried about an inbox full of flames right now! Suspense is what makes the world go round… oh, wait, that's money, isn't it? ;) But a little suspense never killed any of us!_

_I'm surprised a lot of you have also felt Harry was being selfish, out-of-character, stupid, etc. I never saw this at all when I wrote it, but I guess I knew what was going on in all the characters' heads. As we can see from this chapter, Harry wasn't selfish, he was just unbelievably hurt. He was JUST beginning to realise how strong his feelings were for Draco, and then this happens out of the blue. I feel it WOULD'VE been out of character for him NOT to be angry in some capacity. Harry doesn't shows his feelings to others often, so when he does, he's very vulnerable. It is for this reason that his first reaction to Draco's drama queen routine was to be angry and get away from Draco to brood a bit. _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter has the graphic sexual content edited  
If you would like the uncensored version, please email me at: **

**lanisfanfiction (at) gmail (dot) com**

**(in email address form)**

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 9**

"Blaise, can I have a word?" Draco asked, sitting down next to his best friend. Blaise was sitting cross-legged on his bed reading a Potions textbook for their next essay.

Blaise spared but a mere glance at Draco before dropping his eyes back to his book. "I'm busy," he said shortly.

"I know," Draco murmured. "But it's important… to me, anyway. I'd really appreciate if you would listen."

"Fine," Blaise said with a sigh of irritation, snapping his book shut and putting it on his bedside table.

"I apologise for how I treated you earlier," Draco said sincerely. "But I'm still upset that you took my letter. Did… did you read it?"

"Yeah, I did," Blaise sighed. "I knew as soon as I read it that I had done the wrong thing."

"Not getting that letter when I was supposed to caused me to say some pretty out of line things to Harry and we nearly broke up because of it." Draco fingered the letter in his pocket.

"Nearly?" Blaise queried, raising his eyebrows.

"I had to do some pretty serious grovelling. He agreed to give me another chance, even though I don't deserve it," Draco mumbled.

"You're really smitten, aren't you?" Blaise asked quietly, not wanting to really hear the answer. "It's not like it was with us, is it?"

Draco shook his head slowly, sucking on his bottom lip. "I… um… don't really know how to answer that without sounding inconsiderate of my relationship with you…"

"It's fine, Draco. I think I'm starting to get the picture. I'd… well, I'd like to hear about how he makes you feel… you're my best mate, after all," Blaise admitted. Draco sighed inwardly when he realised his godfather had been correct. "That's probably more why I've been an arse recently. I hated that you weren't confiding in me like you always do. It was always Pansy you went straight to, for the first time in I can't remember how long."

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. "I just didn't want to hurt you… I knew you still had residual feelings for me."

"I'll always have feelings for you," Blaise told him with a sad smile, stroking Draco's leg. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to hear about your new love."

"I do love him, Blaise, and he tells me he loves me back. Are you okay with that?" Draco asked.

"Did you ever love me?"

Draco looked intently at his best friend. "I did, but not in the same way. With Harry it's just… different. It's hard to explain. I guess it's like this warm feeling in my gut whenever I see him. The minute I say goodbye to him, I miss him, but straight away I'm excited about the next time we'll meet. He has this amazing smile that I can't believe I never noticed before, and with Harry I… I don't have to be anyone but myself," he finished with a small sigh.

Blaise was picking at the bedspread in front of him, but he nodded when Draco finished. "Okay," he murmured.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like him…" Draco trailed off. Why did he get an uncomfortable niggle in his heart when he said that?

"I do like him, mate," Blaise said. "I've always thought he seemed like a decent guy. I mean, other than us lot in Slytherin, _everyone_ likes him, so that's got to reflect something. We just… well, I suppose we all hated him because _you_ did, you know?"

Draco shook his head and made a noise of disgust. "My father's influence extended beyond just me. How could I have been so deluded for so long?" He screwed his face up and stuck his fingers into the corners of his eyes. He was going to cry. For the first time since those few brief tears with his mother all those weeks ago, Draco was finally going to cry about his father's death.

Blaise shifted along the bed and awkwardly put his arm around Draco. Merlin, Draco never cried. The last time Blaise had seen Draco in tears was when Draco's maternal grandmother passed away when he was nine years old. But this wasn't just crying, this was desperate, wrenching sobs and Blaise swallowed guiltily when he realised he was a little uncomfortable, if not completely helpless.

Draco's back was heaving with the force of his sobs. Blaise realised that anyone who walked within the vicinity of their room would quite clearly hear Draco crying. Just as he pulled his wand from his pocket to cast a silencing charm, the door cracked open and Pansy slipped inside. Draco didn't even notice.

Pansy gazed sadly at Blaise before coming over and sitting on Draco's other side. She wrapped her arms around Draco, placing her head on his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. Blaise just nodded as he took Pansy's lead and held Draco a little tighter.

They sat there together for a long time comforting Draco, neither really sure if they would ever see Draco like this again.

o o o o o

"Is Draco here? Can I see him?" Harry asked Millicent as he self-consciously tried to smooth his fringe down onto his forehead. Snape had managed to heal the cut and dose him with potions for his concussion, but he had said the bruising would have to remain because it was still too close to his scar to do much about it. He had basically shoved Harry out of the Hospital Wing then, mumbling something about cleaning up after Harry and Draco being a full-time job now.

Millicent bit on her lower lip, contemplating whether or not to let him in. "Yeah, sure. Come in," she sighed, moving aside for him.

"Oh, Harry!" Pansy cried when she spotted him enter their Common Room. "Merlin, he'll be glad to see you!"

"What? Has he been waiting for me? I told him I didn't know when I would be done," Harry said, confused.

"No, he, um, well he finally broke down over his father's death," Pansy said quietly so only Harry and Millicent could hear.

Harry gasped. "How's he doing?" he asked fretfully.

"We don't know. He just sort of cried himself to sleep and he hasn't woken yet," Pansy told him.

"What brought it on? He seemed fine. I mean, I thought it was a little strange that he got over it so quickly, but I just assumed he had spoken to you guys about it and had gotten it out of his system," Harry said.

"He never did, Harry. _We_ thought he'd either spoken to you or his Mum about it. He was speaking to Blaise when it happened. Blaise said they were talking about some deep things and Draco mentioned his father then the floodgates just opened," Millicent explained.

"I'll go and sit with him until he wakes up," Harry decided. "He probably won't talk about it, but at least he'll know I'm there."

"Good," Pansy said firmly. "I'll make sure Blaise, Vince, and Greg stay out of there until they absolutely have to go to bed. Draco needs some TLC and it's you he'll want it from."

"He might have to get back to his own dorm, Pans," Millicent said with a small chuckle. "He's not a Slytherin, remember?"

Harry smirked. "Its fine," he assured them. "Draco is my priority at the moment." Both Pansy and Millicent gaped at him. "What?" he laughed. "I know you're in Slytherin but surely the notion of putting someone else first isn't foreign to you!"

Pansy crossed her arms and huffed. "If we didn't think the thought of you and Draco shagging was so hot, we'd hex you right now!"

"Oh, well, I'm lucky then, aren't I?" Harry said with a laugh. "Do you mind if I go through to him now?"

"Nah, you know where he is," Pansy waved her hand in the direction of the dorm rooms before flopping back down onto one of the many couches.

Harry opened the door quietly and found the room dimly lit. Draco was sprawled right across the bed on his stomach, snoring very gently through his open mouth. There was a light throw rug over him, and Harry suspected Pansy must have put it there because it was a soft mauve colour with pink flowers all over it. Draco's socked feet were sticking out the end and it was tangled around his legs. His nap had obviously been somewhat restless.

Harry went and eased himself slowly down onto the bed, rubbing Draco's back lightly. When he bent over and kissed Draco's temple, Draco stirred. His eyes opened slightly and he looked blearily up at Harry.

"Harry?" Draco croaked, his voice hoarse from sleep. "Are you ok? Did Severus fix you?"

"Shhh, I'm fine love. Just bruised now. How are _you_?" Harry asked softly sweeping his fingers through Draco's ruffled hair to tuck it behind his ear.

Draco rolled onto his side and gave a weak smile. "They told you," he said and then broke into a wide yawn. "Mmm, 'scuse me. Oh, ew, I've been drooling." He grabbed a tissue and wiped his mouth in embarrassment.

Harry laughed softly. "I'll let you off. Move over a bit," he said and Draco shuffled back in the bed. Harry lay down next to him and snuggled close. Draco's arms reflexively closed around him. "Yes, they told me. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better than I have in a long time. I honestly didn't realise I was bottling all that up. I just wish it was you that I lost it in front of and not Blaise," Draco moaned. "I feel really embarrassed about it, actually. I don't usually show my pain to anyone. Well, except Mum."

"Then maybe it's time you started," Harry said seriously. "It doesn't matter that it was Blaise and not me, love. All that matters is that you got it out of your system. God only knows what may have happened if you kept that inside for much longer. I know what it's like to lose control of your emotions. I destroyed Dumbledore's office once."

"Did you?" Draco snorted. "Was he angry?"

"No, he was his usual calm Dumbledore self. Said something about having too many things anyway," Harry said with a smile.

"What caused that?"

"The murder of my godfather," Harry said quietly, shifting uncomfortably in Draco's arms.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, love!" Draco said, hating that he had upset his boyfriend.

"It's okay. That happened at the end of our fifth year. I've dealt with it. It still hurts when I think about him, but I'm able to hear about him and talk about him now."

"I didn't realise you had a godfather. Don't you live with Muggles?" Draco asked in confusion, absentmindedly snaking his fingers up Harry's shirt to caress his stomach.

"Hmm, that feels nice," Harry murmured with a sigh. "_Lived_ with Muggles. Last summer was the last time I had to stay with them, thank fucking god. I don't plan on ever seeing them again."

"So, why not your godfather? I'd immediately live with Severus if… well, you know…" Draco said, not wanting to actually say what he was implying.

"I didn't know I even had a godfather until I was thirteen."

"Fuck," Draco cursed. "So you only knew him for two years before you lost him?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt any less," Harry replied, a little defensive.

"No! Harry, that's not what I meant. I just meant that it's really unfair you didn't get more time with him. I mean, Severus can be a real shit sometimes, but I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him." Draco propped his head up onto his hand and gazed adoringly down at Harry. "I really love you, Harry."

"I love you, too," Harry said with a smile. They met each other half way in a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, they looked deeply into each other's eyes for all of three seconds before they were lost in a passionate tangle. They kissed each other deeply and urgently, both moaning slightly when Draco rolled on top of Harry and started rubbing against him.

Harry was tugging distractedly on Draco's t-shirt. Why was he wearing a fucking _t-shirt_! It couldn't have buttons, could it! Draco moved his hand between them to feel Harry's erection through his jeans. "Oh god, Harry, it feels amazing to touch you…" Draco breathed. Harry arched his back and pushed into Draco's hand. "You're so beautiful…"

Harry responded by putting his hand on the back of Draco's head and urging him back into a searing kiss. But Draco pulled back again. "Wait, Harry," he panted. "Are you sure you want this? I won't be able to stop once we go much further…"

"I want _you_," Harry corrected. "_All_ of you." Draco nodded, lifting his arms up to allow Harry to slip his t-shirt off over his head. "As much as I loved the chocolate body paint, you look much better without it." Harry smiled, running his hands over Draco's chest.

"There's something I should tell you…" Draco said nervously.

"Ok," Harry replied with a nod.

"Uhhmm… well, you know how I told you about our stable hand?" Draco asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Yes…" Harry said slowly, a little concerned about where this was leading. "If this is going to be bad, then I'm glad you told me before we got our pants off."

"No! No, no, no! It's not bad… I don't think…" A red flushed swept across Draco's cheeks. "I've, um, never bottomed before."

"Ohhh," Harry said. "Geez, Draco, you had me frightened!"

"Yeah, sorry…" Draco mumbled. "Um, but I… I want to bottom for you. I… I know you haven't done that before either…" he stumbled over his words.

"Draco," Harry said softly, putting a finger to Draco's lips to quiet him. "If you aren't confident with that, then maybe we should wait? I don't mind. You seem a little uncomfortable talking about this."

"No, I just wasn't sure how to broach the subject with you. I'm not uncomfortable, I just wasn't sure how you would react to the news," Draco admitted feebly.

Harry looked closely into Draco's eyes. "Are you only saying you want to bottom because you think it's what you should do?"

Draco shook his head. "I want to feel you, Harry. I want to touch and taste you. I want you inside me…" He kissed Harry gently on the lips. "Will you make love to me?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, dropping small kisses to the pulse point on Draco's throat. Draco swallowed and Harry felt his throat working. He slipped his hands between Draco's legs and cupped Draco's balls through the soft cloth of his lounging pants. Draco was breathing heavily, sucking on his bottom lip as his eyes fell closed. Harry felt him swallow heavily again. "Are you okay?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers up the side of Draco's bare torso.

"Um… I'm a bit scared," Draco admitted.

"I am too," Harry murmured reassuringly. "Tell me what you're worried about, sweetheart. I want to make sure you're all right with everything we do."

"I'm scared it's going to hurt. I know you will do everything you can to make sure it doesn't hurt too much, but… uh…" Draco stammered. "I've only ever had my finger up there…"

Harry shifted and urged Draco to lie on his back. Harry knelt next to him and bent to kiss Draco's stomach. "Did fingering yourself feel good, baby?" Harry asked in a soft voice. He slid his hand into the waistband of Draco's trousers and smiled down at his boyfriend when he realised Draco had no underwear on. Draco's groin was warm and soft and Harry's fingers lightly brushed the head of Draco's dick, which was damp from tiny drops of pre-come, indicating Draco's anticipation of what was to come.

"Yeah," Draco breathed. Harry watched his toned abdomen move up and down as Draco's breathing became deeper.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Harry prompted. He moved back up and kissed Draco tenderly then nuzzled his cheek while his hand continued its exploration in Draco's pants.

"Touch my balls," Draco gasped. Harry's voice was intoxicating and Draco hoped he kept talking.

"How do you want me to touch them?"

Draco groaned and pushed up into Harry's hand. "Roll them between your fingers." Harry trailed his hand lower to cup Draco's balls. The skin was silky and covered in a light dusting of hair. He used his fingertips to massage them and do as Draco requested. "Oh my god…" Draco grunted, spreading his legs to show Harry he wanted more.

"Can I take your pants off, baby?" Harry murmured.

Draco nodded. "Can you get naked too?" he asked.

"I think I can manage that," Harry chuckled. He first helped Draco slide his loose pants off before he sat on the edge of the bed to start undressing himself. Draco watched him in awe. How was it possible that he never noticed how beautiful Harry was before? He couldn't believe they were actually going have sex together. Draco's dick twitched at the mere thought. He reached over to grab his wand to lock the door and then tugged on the cord to draw his curtains. By the time they were cocooned on Draco's comfortable bed, Harry was completely naked. "Is the lubricant charm ok?"

"Uh, yes… I… I… don't want to do it without!" Draco said frantically.

"Merlin, Draco, of course not!" Harry soothed. "I keep forgetting you wouldn't know about the Muggle kind."

"Muggle kind of lubricant charm?" Draco asked in confusion. "Muggles have charms as well?"

Harry giggled. "No, sweetheart. Muggle lubricant. It comes in a little tube. It's, well, basically what I first used to, you know, wank." He blushed slightly, still giggling.

"Oh. Is it better than the charm?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well, it's inconvenient if you don't have any," Harry joked. "But I prefer the texture of the Muggle kind. It's… oilier or something. You can also get flavoured ones, but I've never tried them."

"Flavoured ones? That could be fun," Draco said cheekily. "And on the issue of wanking, I'd like to watch that sometime."

"You want to watch me wank?" Harry squeaked. "Why? Wouldn't it be best to just get off together?"

"Not necessarily. I think it would be fucking erotic watching you wank," Draco purred. He slid his hand down his body and tugged briefly on his own dick to give Harry a sneak peek.

Harry's face went blank, his mouth slightly open. "Unghh… yeah… you're probably right…"

"Do you have any of the Muggle kind? I'd like to try it," Draco stated, breaking Harry's trance. Harry blinked, and looked back up at Draco's face with an adorable sheepish grin.

"No, sorry," Harry murmured. "I'll bring some for next time though."

"Then we best get on with it, otherwise we might never get to 'next time'," Draco pointed out, snuggling back against his downy pillows.

**- SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED - **

Harry sunk awkwardly onto Draco's back, needing to take the weight off his tired legs, which were now shaking from exertion. He pulled out and Draco choked back a sob at the now recognisable friction on his sore anus. "Oh, Draco, I'm sorry. Did it hurt heaps? Are you all right?"

Draco rolled onto his side, wincing in pain and screwing his nose up when he felt Harry's semen trickle out of his bum. "I need tissues," he said weakly. "I'm sore, but… it felt amazing." Before Harry could reach for the tissues beside Draco's bed, Draco grabbed his hand, gazing lovingly up at him. "Thank you. I'm… glad you were the first to do that with me…"

Harry gave Draco a soft kiss, stroking his cheek. "I'm glad too. Are you sure you're okay? Can I get you anything?"

"Just tissues for now, and then I want to snuggle," Draco said tiredly. Harry handed Draco the velvet covered box. "Um, will you wipe me… there?"

Harry smiled, loving how intimate everything between them had now become. He grabbed a handful of tissues and carefully wiped his come from Draco's bum. He tossed the soiled tissues into the basket on the floor and then crawled under the covers next to Draco, tucking him under Harry's chin and nestling him close. He still had a grimace of pain on his fine, pale features.

"Is it really sore?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's more uncomfortable and stingy than painful, and um, well, I'm glad I went to the loo before because I think that might hurt like fucking hell right now," Draco said sheepishly. "Not that I'm complaining! You're just… not that… small, you know. And I'm certainly not complaining about _that_!"

Harry blushed and cleared his throat. "I'm just… normal… there…"

"Fuck no, you aren't!" Draco scoffed. "You're bloody hung, Harry. Trust me, my arse agrees also."

"I hate hurting you," Harry protested.

"It will hurt for the first few times. It will even hurt for you when you decide to bottom, even though I'm just pretty average in that department," Draco laughed.

"There's nothing average about you, Draco Malfoy," Harry murmured, suddenly feeling really sleepy. "I love you."

"I love you, Harry," Draco replied, kissing Harry's temple and snuggling down deeply beside him. They were both soon sleeping contently wrapped in each other's arms.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thank you again for all the reviews :) I really can't thank you all enough. _

_Many are asking about Harry telling Ron and Hermione… to those who have read 'A Priceless Gift', you will know he doesn't exactly get to the point of telling them… To those who haven't read it, stay tuned, it will play out soon enough :) And again, to those who have read APG, the thing I referred to in my Author's Note yesterday isn't the Ron and Hermione thing :) Wow, I sound like I'm talking in code::laughs: _

_Just a quick reminder that I'm going to hospital tomorrow so there may not be a chapter tomorrow or Tuesday… it all depends if I am well enough to come home. It may very well be that I don't need to stay overnight, but then I might not feel up to being online. I'm just simply asking some brief courtesy for my readers not to email me demanding where the day's chapter is. Despite everything, I PROMISE I will be posting again by Wednesday, if not sooner. _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	11. Chapter 10

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 10**

Draco was watching Harry sleep contentedly. His lover was naked, curled up in a ball on his side, breathing deeply and evenly through his slightly opened mouth with his hand resting on the pillow in a loose fist. Draco decided this was definitely a sight he could become accustomed to.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Harry mumbled incoherently in his sleep, but didn't wake. Draco remembered he had forgotten to take the locking charm off the bedroom door and it was a good hour after his mates usually turned in for the night. He slid out of bed and shrugged on his bathrobe before padding over to the door and unlocking it.

"Sorry," Draco whispered, holding a finger to his mouth and indicating to his bed. Crabbe and Goyle nodded and went to their respective beds quietly, but Blaise frowned and put his hands on his hips, taking in Harry's naked torso in irritation.

"You fucked him," Blaise stated rather than questioned.

"We _made love_, yes," Draco confirmed.

"He can't stay here, Draco," Blaise insisted. "Professor Snape might be your godfather, but I highly doubt he will agree to having a Gryffindor sleep in our dorm overnight."

"You're probably right, but I'm going to throw caution to the wind anyway," Draco said dismissively. "So keep your voice down otherwise you will wake to find your wand lodged up your arse. You better not wake him."

"Wear him out, did you?" Blaise taunted.

"If you are fishing to find out who topped then you can get fucked. That's none of your business," Draco told him.

"Fine. But you better use silencing charms. I refuse to be woken by you two going at it again," Blaise sniped. Crabbe and Goyle disappeared into the bathroom with a chorus of sniggers and guffaws, so Blaise grabbed his shower bag and followed them, slamming the door in his wake.

Harry woke with a start, shooting up in the bed. He looked around groggily, fumbling for his glasses and realising that his bedside table wasn't where it was supposed to be. Draco picked them up carefully and passed them to Harry, who slipped them on to his nose.

"Sorry, babe. Blaise slammed the door and it woke you," Draco murmured as he hugged Harry and nuzzled his thick hair.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Harry said thickly, scratching his bare chest. "What time is it?"

"It's after half ten," Draco told him.

"Fuck, I better get back," Harry sighed.

"You don't have to. I Owled Granger and told her Snape was keeping you in the Hospital Wing overnight and you were strictly allowed no visitors. Stay the night with me, Harry?" Draco pleaded.

Harry groaned and rubbed his face tiredly. "Hermione's going to piss herself with worry now," he said. "I can't stay, love. Your mates won't be happy, not to mention bloody Snape!"

"My friends already know I want you to stay and I don't care about Severus. I'll talk him around…" Draco insisted. "I want us to spend the night together. It's what's supposed to happen after your first time with someone…"

Harry smiled fondly and stroked Draco's cheek. "I know, but our situation is a little out of the norm."

"Please? Just one night? Don't make me grovel. I want to know what it's like to sleep next to you," Draco admitted, ducking his head when he heard how soppy he sounded.

"Oh fine," Harry caved with a laugh. "But only because you look so cute pouting!"

"I am not _cute_!" Draco protested, grabbing his pillow and smacking Harry in the face with it. Harry cackled with laughter as he tackled Draco onto his back and gave him a quick, firm kiss.

"I have no pyjamas," Harry pointed out.

"So?" Draco replied with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not sleeping in the buff with your mates a couple of feet away. I might need the loo during the night or something," Harry argued.

"Oh, all right!" Draco huffed, sliding off the bed and going to his dresser. "You can wear these." He handed Harry a pair of red silk pyjamas pants. "But I refuse to let you wear a top."

"Compromise is the key to every relationship," Harry spouted.

Draco snorted and then burst out laughing. "Where the fuck did you get that from? _Witch Weekly_?" he scoffed, pulling on another pair of striped grey silk pyjama pants.

"Ginny said it to me one time when she wanted me to, um, go down on her…" Harry trailed off and shuddered.

Draco screwed up his nose and made a gagging sound. "Please tell me you never…"

"No, I never did _that_ to her," Harry confirmed, slipping on the pyjamas and snuggling back down in the bed.

"Did she do it to you?" Draco asked quietly.

"A couple of times, yeah," Harry said. "Does that bother you?"

"Was it good?"

Harry pulled a face, remembering back to those experiences. "Unremarkable, really. Nothing special. As I said before, it was never that great with her. _She_ seemed to enjoy herself, but I was always counting the stitches on my bed curtains waiting for it to be over with."

Draco sniggered. "Good," he said smugly, fully intending to show Harry what a _real_ blow job was.

"Ooo, am I in for a treat, Mr Malfoy?" Harry teased.

"It's Lord Malfoy now, actually," Draco said with a snort.

"Fuck off!" Harry squeaked in disbelief. "You are not!"

"I am," Draco laughed. "Mum is taking steps to ensure it's in title only. I have no interest in my Malfoy peerage."

"Shit," Harry breathed as he shook his head slowly. "I just fucked a Lord."

"Can we do the testosterone-induced self-worship another time? I'm bloody buggered," Draco muttered, slipping into bed next to Harry and cuddling into his side.

Harry gave him a kiss on the head. "Sleep well, love," he murmured and pulled the covers tighter around them.

An ear-piercing scream abruptly yanked Draco from the depths of a sound sleep. Harry was thrashing about wildly in his sleep, tears streaming down his face. The covers were knotted around his legs and the sheets beneath him were damp from sweat.

"Bloody hell," Blaise cursed roughly from the bed beside them. "What the fuck is going on?"

Draco tried to grab one of Harry's arms to halt the thrashing but he nearly got hit in the face. "NO!" Harry screeched, tossing his head from side to side. Draco placed his hand on Harry's hip to hold him to the bed, hoping it would calm his distressed boyfriend.

"Want me to do anything, Draco?" Crabbe asked from where he had gotten out of bed and was standing a few paces away from Draco's bed.

"Hang on," Draco said distractedly. "Harry, baby, wake up!" he urged, shaking Harry slightly. "Come on, love, wake up for me!"

"As if that's going to help him!" Blaise cried. "He's obviously having one fuck of a nightmare. Throw water over him or something!"

"Fuck you! I'm not going to do anything like that to him!" Draco exploded. Harry wailed loudly, kicking his legs in an attempt to free them from the tangle of covers. Draco patted Harry's face and tried shaking him one last time. "HARRY!" Draco called, louder this time.

Harry woke suddenly, looking absolutely petrified and disoriented, so Draco pulled him up into a sitting position and rubbed the tops of his arms to try and calm him. He looked into Harry's teary eyes as Harry drew a choked breath. He barely managed to turn his head away from the direction of Draco's lap before his stomach visibly heaved and he vomited messily all down the side of Draco's bed and onto the floor.

"Get Severus!" Draco cried. He moved next to Harry, rubbing Harry's back and neck while he continued to be sick. "It's ok, darling. You'll be ok. Get it all out, you'll feel better…" he murmured close to Harry to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," Harry sobbed, wiping his mouth of the back of his hand.

"Hey, it's okay," Draco said softly. "Blaise, can you…?" Draco indicated to the mess. Blaise pursed his lips and huffed, but grabbed his wand and did as he was told. No sooner than the mess was gone, did Harry start retching again, making Blaise's efforts rather futile.

Snape arrived then in just a bathrobe over his pyjamas and his hair tied back at the nape of his neck. The look on his face clearly indicated that he wanted to berate Draco for allowing Harry to stay, but it was obviously not the time.

"I think he might sick from something you gave him for his head!" Draco fretted. He took the box of tissues from his bedside table, grabbing a handful.

"No," Harry said weakly, going to wipe his mouth on his hand again, but Draco stopped him and handed him some tissues instead. "It's not that."

Draco wiped Harry's hand for him as Snape cleared away the second bout of sickness. "Why not? You don't just throw up for no reason!"

"It was a nightmare," Harry mumbled.

"Your nightmare made you sick?" Draco asked, not following. Harry nodded.

"Is this a common occurrence, Potter?" Snape asked. He smoothed Harry's hair back to study the sight of his earlier injury for any sign that might be the cause.

"Yes, sir," Harry said hoarsely.

"Please fetch Potter a glass of water, Mr Zabini," Snape requested. Blaise smacked his lips in irritation at being ordered around, but again did what he was told.

"What is your definition of 'common'," Snape asked.

"At least twice a week," Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Visions or mere nightmares?" Snape persisted.

Harry sighed in exhaustion. "I haven't a vision in ages. Just bad nightmares about all sorts of stuff. They can make me sick, but not always."

"We will speak more of this, Potter," Snape said firmly. "In the meantime, because it is almost two in the morning, I will give you a draught to calm your stomach and assist you to sleep undisturbed."

"Dreamless Sleep Potion doesn't work anymore, sir," Harry told him.

"I suspected as much," Snape said with a nod. "I will return."

With the commotion over, Crabbe and Goyle climbed back into their beds and drew their curtains. Blaise handed Harry the glass of water. "Night," he mumbled and then climbed back into his own bed.

Harry took a sip of the water. "I'm really sorry, Draco. I should've warned you."

"Don't worry about it, babe. You just scared the shit out of me," Draco laughed nervously. "How are you feeling now?"

"Tired. I'll be an arse tomorrow," Harry warned. "I'll go and inflict myself on my mates. They're used to me like that."

"Pfft, I can handle your moods. I meant are you still feeling ill?" Draco said.

"Mildly," Harry replied.

"Do you want to go brush your teeth? I have a spare toothbrush. It's new. Mum always makes sure I have a spare," Draco mumbled and pulled a face at Narcissa's over-protectiveness.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said before yawning. Draco got off the bed and padded over to his trunk, rustling quietly around in it. He pulled out his spare toothbrush still in its packaging and handed it to Harry.

Harry looked down at the toothbrush in bewilderment. "It's pink," he said with a blink.

"It's Mum's idea of a joke. She says I won't mix it up with anyone else's in the dorm," Draco snorted.

"… because it's pink," Harry repeated. "Is your other one pink?"

"Nope, it's bright fluorescent yellow," Draco told him with a smile. "You get used to Mum's little quirks." He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "You sound completely exhausted, love. Go brush your teeth. Severus will be back by the time you finish and then we can go back to sleep."

Harry nodded and disappeared into the bathroom as Draco flopped back onto the bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly and hating that he felt so helpless.

Harry rolled over in bed with a sigh, cracking his eyes open to find Draco sitting beside him holding his hand. Harry smiled sleepily. "Mmm, morning," he murmured. "You're all dressed. How long have you been awake?"

"About three and a half hours now," Draco replied.

"Huh?" Harry said stupidly. "No, that can't be right. What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven o'clock," Draco said with a smirk, which quickly turned into a laugh when Harry shot up in bed, fumbling furiously for any clothing item and swearing profusely. "Harry! Harry, baby, its ok," Draco laughed, taking Harry's hand again and squeezing it.

"Fuck no, it isn't!" Harry screeched. "I've missed Double Potions! He'll fucking kill me! He's already got the shits with me for staying here last night!"

"_He_," Draco started, "gave us both the day off classes."

Harry stilled and gaped at Draco. "Uh, who are you and what have you done with Draco and Snape?" he asked accusingly, poking Draco hesitantly in the arm. Draco just sniggered. "Well, even if you _are_ telling the truth, I can't stay! My friends will be ropeable."

"Bloody hell, Harry, you really have to stop worrying what your friends are thinking," Draco sighed and Harry glared furiously at him.

"They _care_ about me and are _concerned_ about my whereabouts!" Harry snapped. "Just because we are together now doesn't mean my friends will take a back seat!"

Draco exhaled, slumping down on the bed and kicking his feet out in front of him. "You were right. You really are a shit when you haven't slept well," he muttered.

"Fuck you," Harry bit out, looking around frantically for his clothes.

"Harry," Draco said. "I'm sorry. Just, settle a bit, okay? I didn't mean to imply anything about your friends. Can I explain?"

Harry folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air but nodded anyway. "Fine," he sniffed.

"Severus spoke extensively with both Weasley and Granger this morning. Obviously they were concerned about you because they hadn't seen you since before you got caught in that hex. Severus explained everything that happened and told them he was treating you for your nightmares and, because of that, he wanted you sleeping nearby him in case of reactions. Which is all the complete truth. He also told them how sick you'd been with the nightmare and that was why he was allowing you to take the day off classes to rest," Draco finished, realising Harry had sat down next to him, close enough so their thighs were touching.

"Oh," Harry said feebly. "Do you know how they reacted?"

"I was in the room next to Snape's office and heard the whole conversation. They were both relieved you were finally getting help for your nightmares, but obviously a bit put out that it had to be Severus helping you. Granger wanted to know exactly what treatments you were being given, so he told her and I think she must've made a beeline directly for the library afterwards," Draco snorted. "Weasley just wanted to know you were okay and not murdered by any Slytherin."

"At least they weren't pissed off at me," Harry mumbled.

Draco bit the side of his lower lip and studied Harry for a few brief moments. "How long have you had such bad nightmares, babe? You don't have to tell me, but I just want to help you if I can."

"Of course I'll tell you," Harry said softly. "They started in my fourth year and then in my fifth year I was having visions. It was more like Voldemort was possessing my mind through my link with him, but I learnt to block those pretty effectively. Then after I lost my godfather, they turned into full blown, vivid nightmares about a whole heap of horrible things. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey thought they might be from stress or a post traumatic type thing, but I don't bloody know." Harry shrugged.

"Do you always, um, puke?" Draco asked in concern.

Harry chuckled, but it didn't hold much humour. "Not always. I'm usually able to get to the toilet when it happens. Worried about your bed sheets, are you?"

"Are you planning on inhabiting them again?" Draco asked pointedly. "Or was you sleeping nuzzled into my back just a one off? Because… I really liked it…" He glanced up at Harry and found him staring back at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Did you?" Harry asked. "Because, this is part of the Harry Potter package, Draco. Waking up screaming from nightmares is just one of the things that are inevitable. It may have been tolerable for you for one night, but I imagine it would get quite irritating after say, two or three nights."

"Your dorm mates seem ok with it, and I don't care about the bloody sheets," Draco said defensively.

"I use a silencing charm on my bed curtains," Harry told him. "The extent of their disturbance is hearing me barrelling for the toilet when I need to. A majority of the time they won't hear me. Unfortunately, I can't put a silencing charm on myself, so I highly doubt you want me in your bed regularly."

"Then you're fucking wrong!" Draco snapped. "I _do_ want you in my bed! Every single night if it was allowed and I wouldn't give a shit if you screamed every single hour the whole night! What will it take to get it through your thick skull that I want you, Harry! The _whole package_!"

"Whatever," Harry said petulantly.

Draco sighed in exasperation. "Okay, I get the whole 'Harry is a shit when he hasn't slept' business, so I'm not going to do this with you now. You need more rest."

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry said. "Would you be upset if I went back to my own dorm to sleep? I think the foreign surroundings last night are what caused the bad nightmares."

Draco pulled Harry up from the bed and gave him a tight hug. "Of course I won't be upset. I think it's a good idea. But, will you meet up with me later on?"

"Maybe we should just see each other tomorrow. I want to spend some time with my mates and…" Harry stopped talking and looked down at his feet.

"And?" Draco asked anxiously.

"And I think I just need some time alone," Harry finished, bending to gather up his clothes.

"Oh god," Draco moaned. He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed it. "You regret last night, don't you?"

Harry gave Draco a weird look. "When we made love? Bloody hell, Draco. What on earth made you ask that?" He dropped his things in a messy pile onto the bed and took Draco's hand. "Of course I don't regret that. It was amazing and I want to do it again with you as soon as possible. But I'm tired and I'm snappy and I don't want to take that out on you. There are going to be times when I need to be alone. I need you to understand that."

"You dreamt about something pretty bad last night, didn't you?" Draco asked quietly, startling Harry with his accurate question.

"How… um… why do you ask that?" Harry said evasively.

"Because you've been acting a little disturbed ever since and I don't believe for a moment that you just want to be alone. You're just used to escaping on your own when it happens." Draco sat on the bed and pulled Harry into his lap. "You don't need to tell me what it was about, but please just stay with me for a bit longer. We'll just cuddle up in bed or something. I want to be here for you."

"What is the likelihood of your friends coming back in here?"

"They won't be back until after classes. Why?"

Harry wet his lips. "Because I want to tell you about my nightmare and then I want to cuddle in bed naked with you. You're right. I don't want to be alone just now. I just didn't want to worry you with my problems. I think I actually need to be close to you for a bit." Before Harry had even finished talking, Draco was unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Harry gave him a small smile. "I'm going for a pee and to brush my teeth. I won't be long."

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thanks so much for all the well-wishes for my hospital visit – all went well :) I'm still really tired and off, but nothing a few days off work won't fix. Just need to wait for the results now, which gives me bigger butterflies than waiting for the actual procedure!_

_Someone commented on the fact that it seems strange the Slytherins so readily accepted Harry. My answer to this would be that I don't really think it's strange. In my opinion, the Slytherins are somewhat misunderstood people, whom – Canon-wise – we only see through Harry's eyes and hearsay. At the end of the day, they are just fellow students at Hogwarts, who everyone sees as evil or arrogant. Sure, some may have these qualities (Draco has arrogance in bucket loads :laughs:) but it doesn't make them not real people with real thoughts and feelings. In my mind, Draco is somewhat of a leader/bully-type person, though he doesn't always realise it – he just expects people to do what he says… and they do because he radiates this leader quality. So, in other words, I see Draco's fellow Slytherins accepting (or merely tolerating in some cases :cough:Blaise:cough:) Harry because Draco does. _

_Also, something that I feel some fic writers overlook is that Draco would likely have close friends too, who care about him just like Ron and Hermione care about Harry. This is something I try to portray in my fics where I can. It's the same reason why I chose to portray Narcissa how I have. Just because Draco is in Slytherin and we don't know all that much about his personal-life in Canon doesn't necessarily mean he has an awful, evil background with no loving family or friends. We see a glimpse in HBP that Narcissa is truly a caring mother concerned for her son, and this is where I draw some of my ideas from. Many people like to write Draco as having a terrible upbringing with abuse and no loving family or friends because his father is a Death Eater, or where his friends are only 'friends' for their own self-serving purposes. This is all fine, and I've read so many brilliant fics along these lines, but I find it difficult to write dark themes, so I choose to write Draco as having loving friends and/or family of some sort with a decent upbringing, but maybe with a smattering of bad features (as in this fic). It all comes down to personal choice and how you view the characters :) So, where some may see it as strange the Slytherins accept Harry so easily, I don't find it strange for them to just accept Draco's new boyfriend readily, who just happens to be Harry. _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	12. Chapter 11

**This chapter has the graphic sexual content edited  
If you would like the uncensored version, please visit my website: **

**www (dot) lanisfanfiction (dot) com**

**(in website form)**

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 11**

Draco put a hand up to his mouth and drew a shocked breath. "Harry," he whispered. "You really dream things like that?"

"I don't just dream it, Draco. It's so vivid, it's like I'm living it," Harry mumbled. Draco tightened his embrace around his boyfriend, stroking his hand up the toned back in a futile attempt at comfort.

"You do understand that there is no way it could possibly come true, don't you, love?" Draco asked quietly. "My father is dead, cremated, and in a crypt somewhere."

"I know, Draco. That's how I distinguish the visions from nightmares. Visions come as they are happening. Nightmares are just terror-filled, fear-induced images." Harry curled around Draco with a small whimper.

"I'm not going to die, Harry," Draco murmured soothingly. "I'm certainly not going to be raped and murdered by my father. Did you… actually _see_ that happening?"

"Your father made me watch in the dream. He did it to punish you. I know it's probably just a jumble of thoughts from what you told me about what your father did to you when you were young and that he didn't know you were gay. That coupled with the new level of our relationship and the worry about what people will think when they find out about us just created weird thoughts in my mind," Harry told him. "It happens all the time when I'm worried about something."

"And it also didn't help sleeping in a strange environment," Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. I shouldn't have pressured you into staying with me."

"You didn't pressure me. I could've told you to get stuffed. I wanted to spend the night with you just as much as you wanted me to stay," Harry scoffed.

"Um, I don't mean to harp on about it or anything, but why do you get so sick if they are just dreams? You were really sick, Harry," Draco fretted.

"I had noticed," Harry laughed softly. "As to why, I have no clue really. Maybe the jumble of thoughts is a like a rollercoaster or something?"

"Well, hopefully Severus can do something to help you," Draco said.

"Mmm," Harry murmured noncommittally.

"What?"

"Last time he tried to help me it sort of went arse-up. It was my fault, but, well, we don't interact well together." Harry swirled his finger in Draco's belly button. "Let's not talk about any of this anymore."

"All right," Draco agreed. "Will you let me try something with you? I'm pretty sure you'll like it." Harry looked at him curiously, then nodded. Draco hooked his fingers into the waistband of the red silk pyjama pants slung low on Harry's hips and he slid them down Harry's legs. "You have beautiful legs, Harry."

"Legs?" Harry snorted. "They're just legs."

"They're _your_ legs, and I love them…" Draco purred, coaxing Harry to spread his legs wider as he settled in between them on his stomach. "Just like I love _every_ part of you…" He ghosted his fingertips across Harry's thigh and then leant forward to place a tiny kiss to Harry's already half-hard dick.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Draco in surprise. "You don't have to do that!" he said, but his body betrayed the words coming from his mouth when his erection rapidly grew to full capacity.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to…" Draco murmured. "Lie back."

**- SEXUAL CONTEN CENSORED -**

"Dra… _hmmm, oh god_… co… Draco… I'm coming…" Harry choked out in a broken attempt to warn Draco. Draco had told himself he was going to swallow but panicked at the last minute and pulled back, causing Harry to spray come all over his stomach with a groan.

Harry was quite sure he had died. He had lost the capacity to move, save for the deep rise and fall of his chest and stomach from his panting. The warm, sated flush on his cheeks felt amazing. When he eventually managed to pry his eyes open, he found Draco kneeling between his legs with a frown on his face. "What's the matter, sweetheart? I'm sorry. I should've given you more warning! Was it horrible?" Harry asked insecurely. "It… it felt amazing, Draco, but I'll understand if you don't want to do it again…"

"What? No! _I'm_ the one who should be apologising!" Draco cried, crawling over to sit on the edge of the bed with his back to Harry. "I couldn't even swallow…"

"So?" Harry said in confusion.

"I… I wanted to, Harry. I wanted to show you –"

"Don't you dare!" Harry cut him off. "Don't you dare say you wanted to show me you loved me! Fucking hell! Don't make our love about something this shallow!"

"But –"

"No! Your words and your presence are what show me you love me! Not whether you fucking swallow or not!" Harry snapped, frowning fiercely at Draco.

Draco opened his mouth to argue but closed it, suddenly feeling like he wanted to giggle at Harry's cranky face, but knew that would probably cause him to be smacked in the head or something. "Okay," he said reluctantly. "I'm sorry. But, I just want you to know that I _wanted_ to. I just panicked."

"Which is completely understandable," Harry told him quietly. "We've both got a lot of learning to do, so please don't make things like this an issue."

"Did Weasley swallow?" Draco asked, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"No, she gagged when she tried, but it's irrelevant," Harry stated. "Would it matter if she did?"

"Maybe," Draco muttered.

Harry sighed and moved over to sit behind Draco with his legs on either side of him. He wrapped his arms around Draco's stomach and squeezed lightly. "Do you know why anything Ginny ever did to me will never touch what we do?"

"No," Draco replied, still sounding like he was pouting.

"Because I love you. I have never loved anyone else, and I can't see myself ever loving anyone else," Harry admitted. "The feelings you create in me when we're being intimate are like nothing I've ever felt before. I have this sense of wanting you more and more and feel like I can't get enough. I don't care how you make me feel like that, I just know that I want you to keep doing it."

"How do you always manage to make me feel like I'm so special?" Draco mumbled, finally melting back against Harry. He put his hands over the top of Harry's and entwined their fingers.

"Because you're fast becoming the most important thing in my life," Harry whispered. It wasn't something he wanted to tell Draco so soon, but saying it just felt _right_. Draco turned his head, and their lips met in a loving kiss, both knowing enough words had passed between them for that moment.

o o o o o

Over the next few weeks following their first time, Harry and Draco's relationship blossomed. Harry just managed to avoid arousing suspicion amongst his friends by ensuring he spent at least two hours with them after classes at various times during the afternoon and evenings. The rest of his spare time was completely consumed by Draco. Draco had managed to convince (or bribe) all of Slytherin House not to expose their relationship to the rest of the school, so this gave the couple much needed asylum in the Slytherin Common Room and dorms to spend time together. Harry's presence was now a given to the Slytherins, and he had actually made some new friends.

Unfortunately, they didn't have too many opportunities to make love, so they often settled for stolen moments of groping and hand jobs wherever possible. Draco had managed to overcome his panic about swallowing, and now couldn't get enough of Harry. Harry, on the other hand, hadn't had an iota of concern when he gave Draco his first blow job. Although a little awkward, with much guidance from Draco he had completely revelled in the experience when Draco finally climaxed.

Though, where Harry thoroughly enjoyed all aspects of oral sex with Draco, he had yet to bottom when they had actual intercourse. Draco understood that Harry was nervous and scared, so he never pushed this issue, but he wouldn't be human if he didn't admit he was curious as to what it would be like to top Harry. Harry had no problems allowing Draco to put his fingers in his bum, but still hadn't offered to go further than that.

Now, Draco was sitting in Snape's Potions classroom waiting for Harry to meet him. Snape had often allowed the couple to meet in his room when necessary, but they were under strict orders not to 'partake in any form of intimate or sexual relations anywhere within the vicinity' of his classroom, so Harry and Draco usually used it as an initial meeting point before moving on to somewhere more convenient to their wants.

Harry came barrelling into the room and dropped his bag messily onto the floor before swooping on Draco and planting a desperate kiss on Draco's lips. "Mmm, I missed you!" he murmured, rubbing his nose against Draco's.

"I missed you, too," Draco said with a grin.

"So, why did you need to see me? We didn't have plans until tonight. Or was it just for a quick snog before dinner?" Harry asked cheekily.

"I want to ask you something," Draco told him. He sat down onto one of the seats and pulled Harry into his lap. "I'll understand it you can't or don't want to, but I wanted to ask you anyway… so, please don't feel bad if you want to say no…"

Harry laughed and kissed Draco's cheek. "Spit it out, love," he prompted.

"Okay, um, well, I spoke to Mum this morning about it, and she's just as eager as I am," Draco started babbling again and Harry just raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smile on his lips. "Okay, okay! Would you like to come stay with Mum and me at the Manor for Christmas?"

Harry sucked on the corner of his lower lip. "You would really want me to come spend Christmas with you?" he asked quietly.

"Of course!" Draco cried. "I'd love nothing more than to spend our first Christmas together! Mum has always made a huge fuss over Christmas – massive tree and decorations, load of presents, amazing food… plus, we'd have the run of the Manor. Mum will leave us to our own devices whenever we please…"

"Your Mum knows that we are…" Harry gestured with his hands, "… you know…"

Draco nodded. "I told her. Is that okay? I've just always confided in Mum," he explained. "She kinda picked up on it when I couldn't get the stupid grin off my face."

"No, I don't mind," Harry said with a smile. "But, I mean… Christmas… it's the first one without your father. Maybe it's best you just spend it with you Mum?"

"Bollocks! We both want you there!" Draco insisted. "Please say yes, Harry!"

Draco was bouncing up and down excitedly beneath Harry, so Harry laughed and threw up his hands. "Okay, okay! I'd love to come have Christmas with you and your Mum!"

Draco responded by squealing uncharacteristically and grabbing Harry's face and kissing him happily. "Oh, I'm so glad you agreed! I have so much planned! Do you _know_ how many great shagging places the Manor has?"

"No, but I'm sure you will show me," Harry laughed.

"And maybe we can welcome in the New Year together… horizontally…" Draco wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"As lovely as that sounds, I don't think your Mum would appreciate the show and you can't have her alone at midnight on New Years Eve!" Harry argued and giggled at Draco's pout. "You've been thinking about this extensively, haven't you?"

"Yes," Draco confirmed. "I was so worried you would say no. I thought you might have plans with Granger and Weasel."

"Um, well, I have spent Christmases with the Weasleys before, but they haven't asked me this year, so I just assume they have other plans," Harry mumbled, feeling a pang in his gut at being left-out. He and Ron hadn't discussed Christmas at all and Harry wasn't quite sure why.

"Good! I got in first then!" Draco said smugly, breaking Harry's morose thoughts. "And now I'm going to snog you!" And he did. No sooner had Harry shifted from Draco's lap than Draco had him pressed up against the nearest wall, snogging him insistently. He managed to shift Harry's robes away and snake his hand down the front of Harry's pants.

Harry groaned, rubbing himself against Draco's hand. "Wanna fuck you…" he panted.

"We can't here," Draco said back, moving to suck on Harry's throat.

"Come back to the Tower?" Harry suggested. Draco stilled and looked questioningly at Harry. Harry had never asked him back to his dorm.

"What's the occasion?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"I want to fuck you!" Harry repeated, thrusting gently to prove his point. "They'll all be at dinner!"

"Won't they all throw a tantrum when you don't turn up?" Draco moved his other hand around Harry's stomach to tease his fingers in the top of Harry's bum.

"Fuck," Harry cursed, realising Draco was right. "I'll go and tell them I'm sick!" He gave Draco another chaste kiss and then messily tucked his shirt back in and closed his robes. "Meet me at the portrait of the knight just along the hall from the Tower," he called over his shoulder as he raced out of the room.

o o o o o

"Oh, there you are!" Hermione said happily, shifting over on the bench at the Gryffindor table to make room for Harry. "They're serving your favourite tonight!" She indicated the Shepherds Pie steaming in front of her. _My favourite is waiting up near the Tower for me, actually,_ Harry thought to himself, rather surprised that he wasn't bothered to be missing his favourite meal.

"Saved you a seat, mate," Ron said around a mouthful of his dinner.

"I just came to tell you guys that I'm really not feeling too well, so I'm just going to go up to the dorm and lie down," Harry said, trying to ensure he looked and sounded ill and pathetic.

Hermione pulled her napkin from her lap and stood to feel Harry's forehead. "You do feel really warm," she fussed, "and you're all flushed. Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing? Tell me where you feel ill."

Harry cleared his throat. He had forgotten he would no doubt be sporting the post-snog look complete with red face and messy hair. "Just everywhere," he said, trying to shuffle away from her so she didn't inspect him too closely. "I really just want to lie down. I'll see you guys later." He turned and walked as casually up the aisle as he could. As soon as he was through the doors of the Great Hall, he bolted.

o o o o o

"What's wrong with Harry?" Seamus asked as he plopped down in the space Harry had rejected not more than twenty minutes earlier.

"He said he was feeling sick," Ron explained. "Why? Did you see him?"

"No, but the curtains on his bed are all drawn and, well, I heard moanin' from behind," Seamus said. "He must be pretty ill. That's why I was askin'."

"Moaning?" Hermione said sharply. "Something must be really wrong! He always tries to hide how bad he is feeling! I wish he would just learn to let us help him!" She pushed her meal away and got up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked stupidly.

"To the moon, you arsehole!" Hermione snapped. "I'm going to check on Harry. Where else would I be going?"

"But you haven't finished your dinner! I haven't either!" Ron protested.

"And meanwhile, Harry is lying up there _moaning_ in pain and all you can think about is your goddamn stomach!" Hermione argued, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'll go myself!"

Ron sighed. "No, I'll come," he said reluctantly.

"Let us know how he is, yeah?" Seamus requested, sounding concerned.

Ron and Hermione hurried up to Gryffindor Tower as quick as they could with Ron still sulking slightly about his unfinished dinner. "He was probably just dreaming," he told Hermione as they stepped into the portrait hole.

"All the more reason for us to check on him," Hermione insisted. They tiptoed quietly into the boys' dormitory.

"His curtains are still closed, he must be sleeping," Ron stated, stepping over to Harry's bed and yanking on the cord to open the curtains.

"Fuck!" Hermione squeaked, slapping a hand over her mouth at the sight they were met with. Ron held onto the cord with a death grip, paling rapidly and making a choked sound at the back of his throat.

Harry and Draco were naked, flushed and sweaty, and from their position in the small room, Ron and Hermione could see _everything_. Draco was splayed on his back with his legs slung over Harry's shoulders, loudly keening Harry's name as Harry pounded rhythmically into Draco's arse. They were obviously in the final stages of their lovemaking, but halted abruptly at Hermione's exclamation.

Draco smacked his lips in frustration, fisting his hand that wasn't gripping the bed head roughly through his hair. He was _so close_! Why now!

Harry hung his head, gasping for breath, not quite sure of what to do next. He was still buried balls-deep in Draco's bum, and distinctly aware that his scrawny, pale, naked arse was pointing directly at Ron and Hermione. "Oh god," he groaned softly, feeling like he was going to cry from a mixture of humiliation, frustration, and fright.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped as she regained her composure.

Ron stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish before he finally managed to form some syllables. "I… H… Har… you… Malf…" he stuttered.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione exploded. "HOW DARE YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM US!"

Harry pulled out of Draco, easing Draco's legs down on the bed so he didn't hurt him and somehow managing to rake the covers up over them in his haze of embarrassment and rapidly building anger. "How dare I?" he sneered. "How was I supposed to fucking tell you this! I heard your feelings loud and clear when you interrogated me about my friendship with Draco! As if you would even _bother_ to try and understand!"

"Draco?" Ron asked in a tiny voice, watching the scene with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"BOTHER?" Hermione shouted. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE US THE CHANCE TO UNDERSTAND! YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL US! 'JUST FRIENDSHIP'," she mocked in a taunting voice, "'I WANT FRIENDS OUTSIDE OF GRYFFINDOR', 'HE'S AN INTERESTING PERSON!' YEAH, I CAN SEE HOW FUCKING _INTERESTING_ YOU FIND HIM!"

"FUCK YOU!" Harry spat. "ALL YOU TWO ARE FUCKING INTERESTED IN IS RULING MY LIFE AND ENSURING I HAVE NO ONE ELSE IMPORTANT TO ME BUT YOU!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL US YOU WERE GAY!" Hermione cried, waving her hand angrily in Draco's direction. "FUCKING MALFOY, HARRY! _WHY_!"

"HIS FUCKING NAME IS DRACO!" Harry hissed, he launching himself out of bed and scrambled for his and Draco's clothes, shoving Draco's in his face more roughly than he meant to.

Ron was just standing there shaking his head. He was in shock and couldn't quite think fast enough to give Harry a piece of his mind. "YOU'VE BEEN BLOODY LYING TO US FOR MONTHS! ALL TO COVER UP THIS… THIS…" he stumbled.

"THIS WHAT, RON!" Harry demanded. "AFFAIR? FLING? DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A RELATIONSHIP! IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! THAT YOU ARE BOTH DISGUSTED THAT I'M GAY! WELL, YOU CAN GET FUCKED FOR ALL I CARE!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASSUME I'M HOMOPHOBIC, HARRY! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU HAVEN'T CONFIDED IN US IN _MONTHS_! YOUR SEXUALITY IS NOT WHAT I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH! IT'S _THAT_!" Hermione spat, pointing rudely at Draco, who was now clothed.

Draco had the good sense to keep his mouth shut, but he pierced Hermione with such a look of hatred through his narrowed grey eyes that Hermione stepped back in surprise.

"You make me _sick_!" Harry sneered in a dangerous voice. "Friends!" he snorted. "You have the fucking hide to call yourselves my _friends_!" He spun around and fled from the room.

Hermione turned to Draco and was about to verbally attack him. "You may just have destroyed any shred of friendship and trust Harry felt for you both," Draco said with as much refinement as he could muster. He spared them both a look that showed them what he thought of them before hurrying after Harry.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thanks for all the reviews, get well wishes :)_

_Some have been commenting on my Snape, so I thought I would clarify it a bit. Harry to Snape in this story is like that itch you just cannot reach to scratch. Snape doesn't hate Harry, Harry is just an irritation to him, and one he finds himself grudgingly being concerned about more and more because of how much Draco appears to care for him. As Draco said "You're important to me, and therefore you are important to him". Harry gets himself into situations that forces Snape to somewhat 'rescue' him from, and in turn, Snape is fast becoming more involved with Harry than he ever hoped to be. _

_And yes, we do see quite a bit more interaction between Snape and Harry in future chapters… I know we didn't see much of Snape in 'A Priceless Gift', but I promise he will be back again in 'A Priceless Gift II', in a way I have very briefly foreshadowed in this fic – and no, I'm not going to tell you how ;) I like Snape in father-figure/mentor type roles to Harry and/or Draco, and I hope I am portraying this a bit with how I have written him in this fic. I see Snape as being an extremely thorough Head of House, knowing about and caring for all his students as needed, without appearing so on the face of it. They know he is there if they need assistance. With Harry being more and more in Slytherin presence – and the one to get into the most bothersome situations – Snape is merely treating him how he would his others students: with the added irk of him now being his godson's boyfriend._

_Also, sorry for the cliffhanger… I'm just going to hide over here now ;)_

_Take care,_

_Lani _


	13. Chapter 12

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 12**

Draco found Harry sobbing into the crook of his arm at one of the desks in the Potions classroom. This wasn't surprising, as Draco had expected Harry to be distraught after what had just taken place with his friends. What _was_ surprising was that Severus was perched on the edge of the desk in front of Harry holding a box of tissues, though there was still a token sneer on his lips.

"Ah," Severus said when Draco strode into the room. "I suspected another lover's tiff."

"Do you honestly think he would've come _here_ if we had an argument?" Draco tossed back, snatching the tissues from his godfather. Severus raised an eyebrow, thinking on Draco's words. "No, I don't think so," Draco answered for him.

"I'm still here, you know?" came Harry's muffled sob.

Severus rolled his eyes and gathered up his pile of essays he had been marking. "I will have to lock the classroom at nine o'clock, after which you may move to your dormitory."

"Can Harry stay with me again tonight?" Draco pleaded, grabbing Severus' arm.

"I do not think that would be wise, Draco," Severus stated.

"Please, Sir," Draco pressed, trying to send his godfather a message with his eyes that he would explain further later.

Severus pursed his lips and exhaled sharply through his nose. "Very well," he reluctantly agreed. "I will not, however, have Potter disturbing the whole House with his midnight wailing and stomach expulsions. You will come to me for more Sleeping Potion prior to retiring for the night." He spun around with a patented impressive billow of his robes and left them alone.

Draco sat down in the seat next to Harry, placing an arm around his back and resting his head on Harry's heaving shoulder. Draco used his other hand to stroke Harry's hair, and every now and then he would press small kisses to the top of Harry's head. Harry eventually pulled his face out of his arms and looked at Draco. Tears were streaming down his red, blotchy face and he was in desperate need of a tissue. Thankfully, Draco's mother had taught her son well, and Draco pulled a neatly pressed handkerchief from his pocket to hand to Harry.

Draco rubbed the top of Harry's back and waited until Harry had wiped his eyes and blown his nose. "Are you upset they found out about us?" Draco asked softly.

Harry shook his head. "No," he said thickly. "I'm relieved they finally found out. I… I was so scared to tell them, Draco." He wiped a few more stray tears from his eyes. "I can't believe some of the things Hermione said… it hurts so much…" he finished in a whisper. Draco pulled him close and let Harry cry a little more into his shoulder. "I expected this sort of reaction from Ron, but I really thought Hermione would be more understanding. She knew I was friends with you. She didn't want to accept it, but she knew."

"I don't know them well enough to be sure, love, but I don't believe for a moment they wanted to hurt you," Draco admitted, the words almost catching in his throat. He believed what he was saying, but at the same time, he wanted to rip Granger and the Weasel's throats out for making Harry cry.

"I didn't expect it to be easy, but I didn't think they would be so nasty, either!" Harry said tearfully.

"Well, they did just find you buggering me rather spectacularly into the mattress, only to be lead to the realisation that you were gay and your boyfriend was Malfoy," Draco said with a smirk and Harry managed a watery chuckle.

"Um, they also didn't know I wasn't a virgin either," Harry admitted feebly. "Ginny and I never told them we had slept together and they certainly don't know about Cedric."

"Oh, well, you really put the icing on the proverbial cake then, didn't you?" Draco teased, hoping to cheer Harry up a little. "Better all out at once, I suppose. They are probably up there screaming at each other as we speak. I wish I was a fly on the wall."

Harry smacked Draco's softly in the arm. "I didn't plan to tell them all that at once…"

"Hey, I'm all for dramatic entrances and causing a scene. Short of us shagging at the head table…" Draco trailed off. "Oh wait, we've already done _that_!" Harry giggled. "That wasn't a laugh, was it?"

It wasn't long-lived, however, and Harry's face fell again. "I don't think we'll be able to get past this. They'll think I've betrayed them, or that you've got me under the Imperius or something. And part of me doesn't even want to sort things out with them after what they said to me…"

"Oh Harry," Draco murmured. "That's only your injured pride talking. You'll feel differently in a few days' time. Just let them stew, and see how things pan out. You certainly don't owe them an apology, but maybe eventually an explanation will be needed. We have Christmas in just a week and half. Let's look forward to that, ok? We won't let this spoil our holiday together."

Harry sniffled and wiped his nose again. "I'm really tired. Can we go to bed?" Draco gave him a kiss and helped Harry out of his seat and they walked hand-in-hand along the hall to Draco's dorm.

o o o o o

Harry was sitting between Draco and Pansy at the Slytherin table a week later, eating breakfast. He hadn't had a meal with Gryffindor since the whole fiasco, though it was obvious Ron and Hermione had made it clear to Harry's housemates what had occurred. Harry got a range of looks from disgusted to sympathetic to friendly encouragement, and even looks of hunger from some of the girls!

Draco was trying to coax Harry to take a few bites of his toast when Hedwig swooped down and dropped a letter into Harry's lap. Harry gave a morose sigh and ripped into the letter, so Draco fed Hedwig some of the crust from his own toast. Harry had been rather down and miserable for the last couple of days. Initially he had been nonchalant and acted as if he didn't care what had happened, but the reality of the situation had hit him two days ago when they had run into Hermione in the library. She had turned her nose up at them and stalked away without even a backwards glance.

When Harry opened the letter, he realised it was from Mrs Weasley. Ron must've written home and told her all about the horrible things Harry had done.

_Harry dear,_

_We're really sorry to hear that you can't make it to The Burrow for Christmas. I understand that you've had a wee bit of a falling out with Ron, but we just wanted you to know that you don't need to feel you aren't welcome home here for Christmas. When Ron told us you had turned our invitation down, Arthur and I had hoped that you weren't feeling like we would be upset with your choices._

Harry growled, crushing the edges of the letter as his fists clenched. He glared over at the Gryffindor table to see Ron was oblivious that his mother had written to Harry. Draco glanced at Harry in concern, but didn't say anything when Harry went back to reading.

_You may not have realised, but our Charlie is gay. He told us so a few years back, and lives with his boyfriend in Romania. He's a dear chap, and we couldn't wish for anyone better for our Charlie. We know how difficult it was for Charlie to tell us this, so we understand why you may have chosen to keep your secret to yourself, dear. We want you to know that we are here for you if you need anything, and that our door is always open to you and Draco. We would love to meet him one day. We do not personally know the Malfoys, but Narcissa Malfoy is well known as a very lovely lady. We have no doubt that Draco must be the same if he has come to be so important to you. _

Harry ducked his head so that his hair fell over his eyes and hid the tears forming there. He suddenly felt very homesick for The Burrow and missed Mr and Mrs Weasley more than he ever had before.

_Don't think on Ron's reaction for a second, dear. He and Hermione will come around. It was just a shock to them. I do believe they are smarting from realising they don't know you as well as they assumed they did. It won't do them any harm to realise that they can't take anyone for granted. Especially not you, Harry. _

_We hope to hear from you very soon. Maybe you can bring Draco to The Burrow for a visit during the summer. Have you thought about your plans for after graduation? _

_Take care, Harry dear,_

_Love Molly & Arthur xxxx_

Harry shoved the letter into Draco's hands before he launched himself out of his seat and strode over to stand before Ron and Hermione. "Thanks so much for passing your Mum and Dad's Christmas invitation on to me," Harry hissed, leaning menacingly over Ron. "You can tell her that I apologise for not responding but the _Owl_ delivering the message must have its head stuck so far up its arse it was navigating through its nostrils. I will be spending the Christmas holidays with _my boyfriend_ at _Malfoy_ Manor, where we plan to fuck on every spare surface we can squeeze our backsides onto." Harry went to walk away, but turned back. "Oh, and you can also tell your Mum thanks very much for her invitation to _Draco_ and I to visit over the summer. I do believe we'll do just that!" Harry sniffed and then swept out of the room, earning a chorus of cheers and whistles from the whole Slytherin table as well as from most of his Gryffindor housemates.

o o o o o

"Are you all right, love?" Draco asked. They were in a carriage travelling from the train station up to Malfoy Manor. It was a good hour and a half trip, and Harry had slept most of the way on Draco's shoulder. He had woken a little while ago to just stare out the window at the light snow falling. It was nearing dinner time and Draco knew his mother would ensure they had something nice to eat upon their arrival.

Harry turned his sleepy green eyes to Draco. "Yep," he said with a smile.

"Still tired?" Draco asked, earning a nod from Harry. "You can go to bed after we have some supper."

"Um, are we sharing the same room?" Harry asked tentatively. He knew Narcissa had no problem with their relationship, but he wasn't sure if she would feel comfortable with Harry and Draco sleeping together under her roof, and Harry was worried about being shoved in some huge guest bedroom alone.

"We're sharing the same _bed_, babe," Draco chuckled. "Mum told me she would make sure our bed was turned down ready for us when we arrived in case we were tired from the trip. I usually crash after coming home from school. I don't know about you, but I want have something to eat, have a nice bubble bath and then fall into bed."

"Ohhh, that sounds really good!" Harry moaned, closing his eyes in anticipation of the warm bath and cozy bed.

"A bubble bath with _you_," Draco said pointedly.

"You want to have a bath with _me_?" Harry squeaked. Draco grinned and nodded. "I think I'd like that. Will we fit, though?"

"My bath is big enough for two, Harry," Draco assured him, leaning over to give Harry a kiss. The carriage slowed, so Draco peered out the window. "Oh, we're here."

Harry fidgeting and bit on his bottom lip, rearranging his coat in his lap. "It looks… nice…" he said nervously. In actual fact, the Manor looked bloody petrifying. It was stunning and picturesque, but at the same time it was _massive_ and intimidating. Other than Hogwarts, Harry had never been in such a huge place which was obviously worth a _lot_ of money. He highly suspected that the whole of 4 Privet Drive would be smaller than just one kitchen pantry at Malfoy Manor.

"It's not as daunting inside as it looks on the outside," Draco explained. "I'm really excited to be home, actually. Mum said she's had the whole interior redecorated since my father died. You probably would've shit your pants as soon as you walked in the foyer before. It was all very dark, with lots of wood panelling and such. Mum said she ensured her interior decorator used lots of bright colours."

"Right," Harry said distractedly as he climbed out of the carriage after Draco. As soon as Harry's feet hit the ground outside, both he and Draco were engulfed in a motherly hug by Narcissa. She pulled back and started fussing over them both.

"Was your trip pleasant? Did you get some sleep? It wasn't too bumpy, was it? Are you warm enough?" Narcissa asked and then tutted, brushing Draco's coat off. "I knew I should never have agreed to let you buy that jacket. It's far too thin! Come on, inside, before you both catch a cold!" She ushered them both up the ornate stone steps where a butler was standing there holding the door open for them. "Please have the boys' luggage taken to Draco's room, Kline, and I think an extra blanket for their bed," she told the butler, who inclined his head.

"Yes, ma'am," Kline stated.

Harry hugged himself self-consciously and dropped back a few paces behind Draco. Was he supposed to answer Narcissa's questions? Draco didn't seem to think so. "We're fine, Mum!" Draco said, rolling his eyes. Ok, so maybe he did. "We're just hungry and tired."

"Supper is all ready for you in the lounge," Narcissa said. "I thought it would be nicer to eat off trays on our lap tonight. The fire is lovely in there."

Harry followed Draco and Narcissa silently down a beautiful halfway. It was decorated in light pinks and greys, and Harry couldn't see one dark or dreary thing in sight. He desperately needed the toilet too, but he was a little frightened to speak up. He had no idea why he was so scared and nervous, but he felt extremely out of place in Draco's home.

"You're awfully quiet, Harry love," Narcissa said warmly, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Gosh, your hands are like blocks of ice! We'll get you toasty and warm in no time." Draco grinned at Harry, glad his mother had taken to Harry like a dog to a bone.

"Um, Mrs Malfoy? Er, Narcissa?" Harry stammered, blushing furiously.

"Yes, honey?" Narcissa asked with a smile, leading them into the sitting room.

"Could you please tell me where the toilet is?" Harry finally muttered.

"You're going to have to relax a little, sweetie," Narcissa laughed. "I promise I'm not going to bite your head off! Draco, show Harry to the bathroom down the hall, and I'll have the staff begin serving supper. Is there anything you don't like to eat, Harry?"

"Uh, I don't like seafood anything," Harry admitted, scratching his forearm nervously.

"Don't you?" Draco asked in surprise. "Neither do I!" He grinned at his mother.

Narcissa shook her head and smirked. "You don't know what you're missing out on! I couldn't even get a fish finger down this one's throat when he was a baby! First time I gave them to him, I found them hidden under the potted plant a week later! What wee boy doesn't like fish fingers?"

"I never liked them either," Harry chuckled, finally started to relax around Narcissa.

Narcissa threw up her hands. "Now I have two of them!" she cried, grinning at them. "Now hurry along. Your food will get cold." She disappeared into the sitting room and Draco took Harry's hand.

"I know it's a bit strange, babe," Draco told him. "Mum and I never expected you to just fit in right away. You feel free just have some time alone in my room at any time if you feel like it, ok? I know Mum can be a little full on sometimes."

"No, I like it. I'm glad to be here. I'm just…" Harry trailed off. He didn't want to hurt Draco's feelings.

"Prefer to be with the Weasleys?" Draco asked quietly, stopping outside one of the closed doors. "Here's the toilet."

"I prefer to be with _you_," Harry insisted. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired and a bit grumpy. Please don't keep thinking I would rather be at The Burrow for Christmas, because it's not like that at all. I was still welcome there, and I would've gone if I wanted to."

"Are you all right to make it back to the sitting room?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry sighed. Draco nodded and turned to go back down the hall.

o o o o o

They didn't get their bath together. Harry wrote Mrs Weasley an Owl to let her know he had arrived safely at Malfoy Manor, and that yes, Narcissa was very lovely. By the time he finished his short note, he turned to find Draco dead to the world on his bed. He'd assured Harry he was just going to read a letter from Pansy while Harry wrote, but the letter was lying abandoned on the bed next to his leg, and he was curled up in a tiny ball still in his travelling clothes, breathing deeply and evenly through his mouth.

Harry smiled and crawled up onto the bed. He sat cross-legged next to Draco watching his beautiful boyfriend sleep. He leant over and nuzzled Draco's cheek just as there was a light knock at the door, and Narcissa popped her head in. She smiled at the picture before her.

"He's always had a habit of practically passing out on his bed after travelling home from Hogwarts," Narcissa said softly, sitting down in the arm chair a few paces from Draco's bed.

"We were going to have a bath…" Harry started to explain and then stopped, blushing again. He couldn't say things like that to Draco's Mum!

"It's okay, Harry. I'm aware that you and Draco have progressed in the physical side of your relationship. One of the most romantic things you can do with someone you love is bathe together," Narcissa murmured with a wistful smile on her face.

Harry's mouth dropped open and he gaped at her. Surely she never did things like that with Draco's father? Draco himself said that there was never much of an intimate relationship between his parents. _Oh my god,_ Harry thought in disbelief. "You had a lover!" he whispered, glancing warily at Draco to make sure he was sleeping deeply and couldn't hear what was being said. Draco didn't even stir.

Narcissa sighed and nodded. "Yes, I did, and no, Draco doesn't know about him," she admitted. "I do plan on telling him now that Lucius is dead, but we've not had much of a chance to talk meaningfully since then. He's spent much of our chats speaking of someone very special to him."

"I… uh… maybe I shouldn't have come? Draco would probably like to hear about this. You should spend the holidays talking to him," Harry said, wondering if he should pack his bag and get Floo to The Burrow. He suddenly felt very much in the way.

"Harry, you have to understand that you are extremely important to Draco. He wants to spend his time with _you_. He and I will talk when the time is right. He knows there are many things I need to tell him and the time will come," Narcissa said wisely.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm scared, Narcissa," he said in barely a whisper. Narcissa smacked her lips in concern, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed. She held her arms open for Harry. He gaped her at for a few moments, not quite sure what to do, but eventually moved into her warm embrace.

"What are you scared of, sweetheart?" Narcissa murmured, stroking his hair.

"Losing Draco, and losing my friends," Harry said tearfully. "I'm scared of what's going to happen when school finishes. I really don't have anywhere to go…"

"Of course you do, darling. Have you spoken to Draco about this?" Narcissa continued to rub Harry's back softly. He was sniffling quietly, but not quite to the point of tears just yet.

"No," Harry replied. "I don't really know why. We've talked about most things since we got together. I guess I'm worried he'll think I'm being stupid."

Narcissa chuckled lightly. "He practically worships the ground you walk on. You need to talk to him about your worries, darling. He doesn't want you hurting. You have to let him in to help you though. I understand it must be difficult to open your heart to someone after not experiencing such a close relationship before, but Draco is in the same boat as you. You need to help each other. There is more to a relationship than kisses and sex," she said wisely.

Harry smirked and nodded. Draco shifted on the bed then, making a small snuffling sound. "Harry?" he croaked, fumbling around the bed for his lover. "Where r'ya?"

"I'm here," Harry said, reaching over to squeeze Draco's fumbling hand.

Draco cracked his eyes open, lifting his head slightly to peer at Harry. He had creases down his gorgeous face, and his eyes were all puffy. He dropped his head back onto the pillow. "Hi," he murmured sleepily. "Can I have a kiss?"

Harry leaned over and gave Draco a soft kiss, not really concerned that Narcissa was watching. "All right boys, it's getting late and you're both exhausted. Separate showers and then bed," she said firmly.

"Aw, Mum," Draco whined.

"Uh-uh." Narcissa shook her finger at her son, ignoring his whinging. "Draco, you can shower in my room down the hall and Harry can take your en suite. Your bed will be prepared by the time you return."

Harry watched in amusement as Draco huffily grabbed his pyjamas from somewhere within his large walk-in-wardrobe and stalk out of the room.


	14. Chapter 13

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**WARNING: VERY MINOR VIOLENCE, AND ANGST CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Chapter 13**

Harry woke extremely early the next morning. He wasn't sure of the exact time, but it was still dark outside. He'd slept restlessly but thankfully there were no nightmares. Not long after he finally managed to fall asleep, he had been woken abruptly by Draco's arm smacking him in the face, and his knee sticking into his hip. His boyfriend was dreaming and mumbling in his sleep, and had flung himself almost diagonally across the bed, breathing heavily on the side of Harry's neck. As much as Harry loved Draco, his lack of sleep was causing his patience to fray. He had gotten out of bed to perch on the window sill, looking out into the darkness spotted by tiny garden lights.

Harry wrapped his arms around his knees and pressed his sore head to the cool glass. Lack of sleep had caused him to wake with a nasty headache, and he wasn't sure what to do about getting a potion. He didn't want to wake Draco, and the thought of venturing beyond Draco's bedroom door into the rest of the Manor scared the hell out of him. He realised that even though he had only been away a short time, he was homesick for Hogwarts. He'd never felt like this before, and suspected it was the unfamiliar surroundings. How was he ever going to survive on his own after graduation?

Being so lost in his thoughts, Harry hadn't heard Draco slip from the bed and he screeched in fright when he felt a blanket being wrapped around his back. "You scared the shit out of me!" Harry cried, clutching the front of his pyjamas.

Draco smiled and rubbed Harry's back. "Sorry, baby," he murmured. "But you were shivering. Why are you up so early? Are you sick?"

"Just couldn't sleep," Harry told him.

"Was I hogging the bed?" Draco asked sheepishly. "I'm a pretty messy sleeper. It's not uncommon for me to wake up with my head up the wrong end and I always steal the covers."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, you were a bit. It's all right though. I didn't have much of a chance of falling asleep anyway."

"Want to talk about it?" Draco offered.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I think do," he admitted.

"Come back to bed? My feet are freezing," Draco chuckled, taking Harry's hand and pulling him up.

Harry slid into the bed next to Draco and cuddled into his side. This felt better. It felt amazing actually. "I'm worried about what will happen after school," Harry said with a soft sigh.

Draco held him close, running his hand up under Harry's pyjama top and tracing the contours of Harry's back. "In what way?"

"In that I have no clue what I'm going to do or where I'm going to go…" Harry murmured. "Voldemort aside, of course. I don't make plans revolving around him anymore."

"Didn't you want to be an Auror?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I do. But that doesn't help anything else," Harry told him anxiously. "I don't even have anywhere to live! What are your plans for after school?"

Draco was silent briefly, feeling a slight pang of regret in his gut. "I always wanted to be a Law Wizard. But, um, Mum and I have both done a lot of looking into that and it turns out I have no hope because of the Malfoy family history. Funnily enough, my lineage is full of Azkaban-worthy criminals. My father's incarceration was the icing on the cake. My name alone would ensure I never have enough social or political standing to become a Law Wizard. So, I'm I pretty much in the same boat as you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco. That must've been a real blow," Harry said sympathetically, giving Draco a squeeze. "Why don't you become a Muggle lawyer?"

"A Muggle lawyer?" Draco asked. "Are they the same as Law Wizards?"

"Well, obviously not the _same_, as it would be Muggle law you would be doing, but I imagine it's much the same thing," Harry said with a shrug.

"How would I become one of them?" Draco questioned curiously.

"You'll have to go to university and do a law degree. I'm not sure what happens after that," Harry explained.

"Do you really think I could do that? Become a Muggle lawyer, I mean?" Draco sounded unconvinced, but certainly interested.

"You can do anything you want, Draco," Harry told him with a smile. "But, can you put aside your prejudices towards Muggles? They will be the ones you have to help."

"I…" Draco started, and then fell silent. "I think I already have…" he finally said.

"I think the fact that you are considering my suggestion indicates that you are probably right," Harry said.

"Not to mention the fact that Mum would probably string me up by my big toes if I chose to continue the ways of my father… not that I ever would…" Draco suddenly sounded morose again and Harry was amused that the tables had turned and he was now the one needing to comfort Draco, not vice versa. "What's going to happen to us after school? You haven't mentioned that at all…"

"Oh, um, I guess I just assumed we'd be together," Harry said, not really sure how to answer the question. How could he assure Draco they would be together when he couldn't even assure _himself_ of his future? "But, I don't really know how. I don't even have a place to live after Hogwarts."

Harry heard Draco swallowed heavily in the silence. "We could always live together," Draco said softly. "You could come stay here with Mum and I for the summer and then we could look for a place together."

"You would want to live with me?" Harry asked incredulously. "Really?"

Draco snorted softly at Harry's innocence that broke through his wise façade every now and then. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" he stated.

"I… don't know…" Harry admitted hesitantly, shifting to huddle further under the covers. He surprised himself with a wide, loud yawn that caused Draco to chuckle.

"Is that your way of saying 'discussion over'?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm just not sure of how to answer you," Harry murmured. "I really, really want to say yes to you…"

"But?" Draco guessed

"But, can we maybe talk about this later? I'm tired and have a headache. I think I might try and get some more sleep," Harry said evasively. "Unless we have to be up early for breakfast, or something? I don't want to put you and your Mum out."

"Baby, you sleep as long as you want," Draco told him. "That's what holidays are for. Our kitchen staff will make breakfast whenever we want it."

"Ok," Harry replied, closing his eyes and settling in. He felt Draco press his lips to his forehead and he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Draco whispered. "Sleep well, love."

o o o o o

Harry was drawn from the depths of sleep by someone whispering harshly nearby followed by an angry growl that was unmistakably Draco's. Harry cracked his eyes open, unable to stifle a slight groan when he felt his neck was stiff. He was lying on his stomach with his face smashed into his suspiciously wet pillow.

The whispers stopped and Harry squinted across the room. He rolled onto his side, grabbing his glasses from the table next to the bed and shoving them on his face. He saw Narcissa standing with her hands on her hips facing a furious looking Draco who was glaring at her with his arms crossed. They must've heard Harry shifting in bed, and realised he had woken because Narcissa looked over and gave him a sweet smile, and Draco made an angry sound before stomping to his bed where Harry was still nestled in the warm covers.

"You slept well," Draco stated, sitting on the bed and giving Harry a brief kiss.

"Yeah, I did," Harry croaked, rubbing his eyes under the rims of his glasses. "How do you know?"

"You've hardly moved since you fell asleep. You've been drooling, you have creases all up one side of your face, and I'm guessing a crick in the neck – always good signs of a decent rest," Draco said with amusement, ignoring his mother.

"You must be hungry, darling," Narcissa said, and Draco shot her an irritated glare accompanied by a snort.

"What time is it?" Harry asked as he sat up in bed and absentmindedly scratched his stomach. He glanced between Draco and his mum; he'd obviously interrupted some heated argument, which felt strange to Harry because he couldn't picture Draco angry at Narcissa over anything.

"It's almost one o'clock," Narcissa laughed. "You must've needed the sleep." She directed a pointed look at Draco before sweeping over to the door.

Harry looked horrified and blushed in embarrassment. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Oh shit! Sorry for swearing! Oh hell, I did it again!" He slapped a hand over his mouth, flustered, causing both Narcissa and Draco to laugh.

"Sweetie, I have a teenage son. I've heard it all before, numerous times," Narcissa said with a smirk. "Swearing doesn't bother me. I've been known to have a colourful vocabulary myself at times."

"Yeah, she bloody does," Draco sniped. "You should've heard her when she spilt her tea at breakfast this morning."

Narcissa laughed. "I burnt my finger. Swearing extensively helps the pain, you know?" she said cheekily. "I must go. I have a lunch date. Draco, we will discuss this again this evening."

"No we won't," Draco answered back. "There is nothing to discuss."

Harry shrunk back into the covers, trying to become inconspicuous. "You must stop being so selfish Draco Xavier Carston Regis Jestyn Malfoy! We _will_ talk more of this!" With that, she left the room.

Harry sniggered, shooting Draco a cheeky grin. "_Regis_?" he teased with a snort. "That's one little bit of info you failed to mention, dear boyfriend."

"You never asked," Draco said defensively. "They're sucky names anyway. Mum always uses them when I'm in the shit."

Harry stretched, feeling reluctant to get out of Draco's warm bed. "I heard you fighting when I woke up. Is everything okay?"

"I didn't wake you again, did I? I'm sorry!" Draco cried.

Harry reached over and took his hand, playing with Draco's fingers. "I woke on my own. It was just to the view of you and your mum glaring at each other."

Draco blew his hair out of his eyes and nudged the rug on the floor with his toe. "Mum thinks I should sleep in the guest room next door…" he said angrily.

"What? Why?" Harry asked in disbelief. "I thought you said she was all right with us having sex together. You told me she didn't care about us sharing your bed!"

Draco snorted and shook his head. "She doesn't give a shit if we fuck in every room of the Manor, twice over," he scoffed. "She's worried I'm keeping you up at night."

"Is this about me sleeping in? I'm really sorry! You should've woken me," Harry sighed helplessly.

"Fuck, Harry, she would've belted me if I had even gone near the bed to disturb you! That's what we were arguing about! She thinks you don't look well and need some decent rest while you are staying here, and that she doesn't need me – quote unquote 'The Thrashing Machine' – sleeping next to you and keeping you awake," Draco seethed. "I agree with her that you look ill, but I don't think making you sleep alone in a large, strange room is going to help you. She doesn't get it! She doesn't know how it is seeing you have those nightmares! She doesn't understand that… that…" he floundered for the right words.

"That I need you?" Harry finished quietly, a little taken aback at Draco's distress. He had no idea that his nightmares that night had shaken Draco so much. His boyfriend had seemed worried, but not unduly so at the time.

"Well, yeah! She just doesn't get it! She –" Draco started ranting again and stopped abruptly. "What did you say?" he asked, piercing Harry with an intense gaze.

"I need you," Harry repeated, holding Draco's gaze. "Maybe I like sleeping with a thrashing machine. Maybe I even want to _live permanently_ with my own personal thrashing machine…"

"I won't ever put my cold feet on you," Draco said, biting his bottom lip.

"Don't make empty promises," Harry scoffed jokingly. "I always sleep on the right side of the bed too. You will have to learn not to sleep like a starfish and quit hogging the covers."

"You aren't joking," Draco breathed. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to agree."

"I'll be honest with you, sweetheart. I hadn't thought about what would happen between us after Hogwarts because I think deep down I was worried we couldn't continue how we are. I never thought about moving in together. As I said, I had no clue where I was going to go. I would truly love to move in with you, but you need to understand that I might not ever get the chance to survive beyond –" Harry was abruptly cut off by Draco slapping him across the cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SAY IT!" Draco screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Harry put his hand up to his stinging cheek, shell-shocked by Draco's actions. He watched as Draco stormed furiously out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

o o o o o

Draco returned to his room about an hour and a half later after spending some time cooling down outside. He felt sick at having lashed out at Harry, and couldn't believe he had stooped to his father's level in his anger. He knew Harry hadn't done anything wrong, but something had snapped inside him. He didn't want to hear Harry say he might die; he didn't want to lose him before he even had the chance to experience everything Harry had to offer. It wasn't fair, and Draco had almost choked when Harry had gone to say that. But why did he have to lash out so viciously and hurt Harry not only physically, but no doubt emotionally as well?

Harry was curled up in a tiny ball on Draco's deep blue chaise lounge. His eyes were red and wet, his glasses were discarded on the bed, and he was clutching a bundle of soggy, shredded tissues. He didn't even look up when Draco entered the room; he just screwed his face up, more tears dripping down his miserable face.

Draco caught a glimpse of a half-written letter that was lying on the bed spattered with tear drops. He scanned the wording briefly and realised Harry had been writing to Mrs Weasley telling her he wanted to 'come home to The Burrow' immediately. Draco tried to swallow the thick lump that was lodged in his throat. Just when he thought Harry wasn't going to say anything, his boyfriend jumped up and stormed over to him.

"I FUCKING LOST MY FRIENDS FOR YOU! I RISKED EVERYTHING THAT WAS CLOSE TO ME FOR US AND YOU REPAY ME HOW! BY SLAPPING ME IN THE FUCKING FACE! I HATE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO RAISE YOUR HAND TO ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH ABUSE IN MY LIFE, I DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU! I DON'T OWE YOU A FUCKING THING! IT'S FINISHED, MALFOY! WE'RE OVER AND IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Harry screeched, shoving Draco roughly, sending him stumbling into his trunk at the bottom of the bed. His knee cracked on the edge of it, and the pain almost caused him to cry, but he pushed it aside.

Harry stormed across the room and started ripping his clothes out of where they had been placed in Draco's wardrobe, shoving them ferociously into his trunk. Draco managed to pull himself back up and he raced over to Harry, grabbing his elbow. "Wait, Harry! Don't go! I'm sorry!" he cried, but Harry viciously ripped Draco's hand from his arm.

"Don't you put your filthy hands on me, Malfoy," Harry hissed.

"Please, Harry," Draco sobbed, feeling himself starting to cry in anguish. "I… I didn't mean it! I just didn't want to hear that you were going to die!"

"THERE'S NO GUARANTEE I WILL LIVE, YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T SAVE ME, AND I DON'T FUCKING WANT YOU TRYING!" Harry seethed. "I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE GODDAMN REALITY THAT I MIGHT NOT SURVIVE TO SEE MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY, I DON'T NEED YOU THINKING IT'S GOING TO CHANGE JUST BECAUSE YOU LET ME STICK MY DICK UP YOUR ARSE!"

Harry was nearly hysterical. Tears were still streaming down his bright red face, and his green eyes were flashing angrily. He pulled one of his shirts off the hanger so fiercely that it tore down the front. He stopped screaming and stared in bewilderment at the tattered shirt. He suddenly doubled over in pain, screaming and clutching at his head. "Harry!" Draco screamed, reaching out to help him. "Oh my god! Harry!"

"NO!" Harry sobbed, still clutching his head and trying to tear Draco's fingers from his arm. He managed to sink his nails deep into Draco's wrist and drew blood in the process. Once he had pried Draco away from him yet again, he bent over and dry retched. Draco watched tearfully in horror as Harry grabbed his wand and fled the room. He could hear Harry's frantic steps bounding down the hallway towards the front of the Manor, but he was too shocked to move. Instead, he just put his face into his hands and started sobbing desperately.

o o o o o

Red hot pain seared through Harry's head as he ran blindly down the stairs. He needed to get home. But where was home? Why wasn't Draco following him? He was supposed to follow! He briefly acknowledged someone shouting his surname from his left, but kept running. He got to the landing between the steps joining the second and thirds floors. He clutched the banister in exhaustion as another bolt of pain shot through his head. Why! Why was his scar hurting now after so long!

Harry wanted to pass out, throw up, _anything_ to ease the agony pulsing in his brain. Where was Draco? He needed Draco! He kept stumbling down the next flight of stairs as his name floated into his ears again. As he turned blindly to see where the voice was coming from, he tripped on the loose lace of his shoe and fell head first down the stairs. The last thing he was aware of was a sharp ringing in his ears before everything went black.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I was reading all your amazing reviews for the last chapter discussing Ron and Hermione, Narcissa, the Weasleys, how cute Draco was, and how bad you felt for Harry etc. completely knowing what I was about to throw at you all in this chapter! _

_The next few chapters are somewhat of a rollercoaster, so brace yourselves :) I'm going to warn you all now that we are going to see a starring act of Suffering!Harry and Concerned!Draco, so you aren't all too surprised by what's to come when we get there. You all know I'm a hurt/comfort sucker, so it was inevitable in this fic ;) Also, please just bear in mind, I write things into chapters for certain reasons, but I promise everything gets tied up in the end, so just bear with me for the next few chapters :) _

_Just a couple of things I want to address:_

_There isn't anything bigger lurking behind Ron not giving Harry the Christmas invitation. It was a mere fact that Molly and Arthur had assumed Ron would have already asked Harry to Christmas, and Ron had just assumed Harry was going to come – again, lack of communication bites us on the arse. On the day of the Trio's argument, Ron immediately wrote to his mother spouting off about Harry, and Molly had written directly back to her son telling him off and double-checking that Ron had asked Harry to Christmas, despite the fight. Ron wrote back in a huff, and out of spite, said that Harry didn't want to come to The Burrow for Christmas, and hence Molly thinking Harry had merely turned down the invitation. So, there isn't really anything more to this situation, the whole argument was just really bad timing, and the lack of an invite to Christmas at The Burrow just rubbed salt into Harry's wounds (as we will see more of later)._

_Narcissa'a lover – I wondered how many people would jump on this :) We don't find out in this story who he was. This was just some brief foreshadowing for the next fic. I will touch more on this in 'A Priceless Gift II: Fatherhood' when Draco finally – after all these years – finds out his mother had a lover, and who the lover is. Does her lover come back? He might ;) _

_Also, Narcissa wasn't suddenly being prudish at the end of the last chapter. She really is very open to having the boys do what they like while they are staying there. They are seventeen years old, after all. However, at that point after their long trip, she could see they were both very tired – she knew if she let them into the bathroom together, it would be quite some time before they actually made it to bed, so she put her foot down on this occasion :)_

_Just remember, if you have any questions, or something doesn't quite make sense to you, feel free to ask for clarification :) _

_Oh, and I'm feeling almost 100 better now. Just a little lingering tiredness and twinges in the gut from where they took the biopsies, but nothing I can't handle :) Thank you to those who have been asking after me :)_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	15. Chapter 14

**This chapter has the graphic sexual content edited  
If you would like the uncensored version, please visit my website: **

**www (dot) lanisfanfiction (dot) com**

**(in website form)**

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 14**

Draco looked up when his bedroom door banged open. He gasped in shock when Severus came swooping in, cradling a bruised and bloody Harry in his arms.

"Get me three towels, soak one with water," Severus demanded, lowering Harry onto the bed. Draco scrambled up and gaped in horror down at Harry.

"What –"

"NOW, you impertinent child! Act first and ask questions later! GO!" Severus boomed, starting to efficiently strip Harry's pyjama shirt off. He didn't even _want_ to know why the boy was still clothed in his sleeping attire at this time of the afternoon.

Draco nodded, wiping the tears from his face and bounded into his en suite.

Severus felt Harry's pulse, which was weak. His breaths were coming out in short, shallow bursts. "Don't you dare fucking give up on me now, Potter," he muttered to himself. He managed to get Harry stripped down to just his underwear, giving him a clear view of the bruising rapidly colouring over Harry's torso. "FASTER, DRACO!" he demanded. "I NEED YOU BACK HERE!" Draco came stumbling back out of the bathroom, his face as white as a sheet. "Clean the blood. I must fetch some healing draughts. If he wakes – which I doubt – do _not_, under any circumstances, upset him. Where is your mother?"

"I… I… I…" Draco stammered tearfully, gaping at Harry on his bed and cowering under Severus' fierce gaze. He was saved from answering when Narcissa burst into the room.

"What is all the shouting?" Narcissa cried. "Oh no! Severus, tell me what you need." He grabbed the towels off Draco, shoving them into Narcissa's hands and she started tending to Harry's injuries without question while Severus fled the room to get potions.

Draco braced himself against the wall. _What have I done?_ he thought in horror. "I've killed him," he choked out, not realising he was speaking aloud.

"Draco, darling, why don't you come over and hold Harry's hand?" Narcissa coaxed, concerned at how distressed Draco was.

Draco shook his head slowly, his eyes filling with tears. "He wouldn't want me touching him," he said sadly. "He… he hates me…"

Narcissa tutted, her heart sinking when she looked down at the bruised and battered child before her. How could a teenage boy be so skinny! "He doesn't hate you, sweetheart," she said distractedly, stroking Harry's cheek helplessly.

"He does!" Draco cried. "I hit him."

"YOU WHAT!" Narcissa roared. "No, no! You cannot possibly have done such a thing after all you've been through yourself!" She turned to look pleading at her son, hoping she had heard him wrong. Draco brought a shaky hand up to his mouth and cried out, his grey eyes full of shame and self-hatred. "Draco, no," Narcissa whispered, shaking her head. "Is this what lead to Harry being injured?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Draco screamed. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"

"He fell down the stairs," Severus answered, striding back into the room and handing a small sack of potions to Narcissa. "He was extremely distressed over something. I suspect he wasn't blocking and Voldemort infiltrated his mind."

"Blocking?" Narcissa questioned in confusion.

"Occlumency," Severus stated succinctly, searching through his bag quickly. "Harry is a more than proficient Occlumens, except when he becomes emotional enough to forget his skills." He eased a towel under Harry's head. "Thank god he hasn't injured his head badly again. Any more knocks to the head and this boy won't be able to remember his own name. Stupid, stupid boy. This blood is coming from a cut across his collarbone. Cissa, I need you to rub his throat to help him swallow. If there is any indication he is going to vomit, we will need to get him onto his side as fast as possible otherwise he will choke. He may. He was retching just before he fell."

Draco was frozen on the spot. He could do nothing more than stand and stare at the commotion before him. Severus began easing small amounts of potion into Harry's mouth while Narcissa nursed Harry's head and massaged his throat. They managed to get two different vials of potion down Harry's throat before the injured young man started gagging reflexively. Narcissa pulled him towards her onto his side and rubbed his back.

Draco whimpered, racing over and grabbing Severus' elbow. "Don't! You're hurting him! Stop it!"

"Do not impede my work, Draco!" Severus spat, shoving Draco onto the end of the bed.

"You're hurting him!" Draco sobbed. Narcissa pursed her lips as she slipped her wand from inside her cloak. With a whispered spell, Draco was knocked out into a deep sleep at Harry's feet.

o o o o o

Nausea surged in Draco's stomach as he slowly regained consciousness. "Mum," he moaned. He felt his mother's small, warm hand cover his own. _Ungh, what's that smell?_ Draco thought, realising a sickly sweet aroma was assaulting his nostrils. "I feel sick," he whimpered."

"Open your eyes slowly, darling," Narcissa's soft voice coaxed. "You're all right, my baby. I just put you to sleep for awhile."

Draco slowly opened his heavy eyes, feeling the spell still trying to work against his waking brain. He was suddenly overwhelmed by a surge of pink and purple, realising he must be in his mother's bedroom, and the smell was probably some potpourri or candles that his mother loved. "I'm thirsty," he rasped.

Narcissa held a glass to Draco's lips and he gulped down the water greedily, revelling in the slight lemon flavour in it. It must have Stomach Settling Potion mixed with it. He covered his mouth and burped loudly, shooting his mother a sheepish glance. "Better?" she asked, stroking his hair and smiling gently at him.

"Oh fuck, Harry! Where is he? Is he okay?" Draco cried, shooting up in bed. He squeaked and grabbed the sheets when he realised he was completely and utterly stark naked. "Where are my clothes?" he asked in surprise.

Narcissa handed him a clean pair of underwear and a t-shirt, which Draco started pulling on while she explained. "Like a lot of sedation spells, the one I used on you can sometimes cause the person to lose control of their bladder and bowels –"

"Oh, please tell me I didn't!" Draco groaned in horror, paling at just the thought of disgracing himself.

"Oh shush," Narcissa scoffed. "You peed your boxers a bit. I won't tell anyone. It's not like I haven't seen you do it before!"

"Not when I'm fucking seventeen years old!" Draco protested. "Oh, I don't fucking care! Where is Harry! Please tell me he didn't leave! I have to apologise!"

"Yes, you fucking do!"

Draco shrieked in fright, spinning around frantically to find Harry bundled up in a mound of thick covers on Narcissa's lounge chair across the large room. His arm was wrapped tightly in bandages and strapped firmly to his chest. He didn't look well, but at least he was awake! "Harry! Baby! Oh god, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He went to climb off the bed but Narcissa pushed him back down.

"You stay where you are, young man," she said in that maternal tone every child knew not to mess with. "Harry has a broken collarbone which is Healing. You are not to touch him in the meantime. He is in a lot of pain, and needs rest."

"But I need to speak to him! Harry, I need to explain!" Draco insisted, gazing pleadingly at his mother. "And why aren't we in my room!"

"Because you pissed the bed, wanker," Harry snapped. Draco sunk back, realising Harry was still furious with him. Narcissa smirked, not letting Draco be privy to the little fact that Harry had been beside himself not more than ten minutes before when Draco wouldn't wake up. She was amused that her son's boyfriend had now assumed his indifferent and angry stance so that Draco paid for his unforgivable actions.

"It wasn't my fault!" Draco argued helplessly.

"No, but belting me in the face was!" Harry retorted, looking away angrily.

"I'm going to see to some supper. Would you two like any?" Narcissa asked, intending to leave the young couple alone for a much needed talk.

"No thank you, Narcissa," Harry replied quietly.

"Maybe later, Mum," Draco said distractedly. "But thank you."

"Drink more water, both of you," was Narcissa parting comment before they were left alone.

Harry continued to glare balefully at his covered feet. "Harry, I'm sorry! I don't know what more I can say to you!" Draco said, throwing up his hands.

"I don't want your fucking apologies!" Harry snapped. "You could start by explaining to me why you felt it necessary to resort to physical abuse when I was pouring my heart out to you!"

"I didn't want to hear you talking about dying!" Draco cried.

"We're all going to goddamn die! I just might kick the bucket a little sooner than the rest of us!" Harry spat.

Draco slapped his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut. "DON'T! Don't joke about it! I can't stand it! I hate it! I hate that you can talk about your death without any concern whatsoever! I don't want to lose you! I… _I don't want you to die_!"

Harry watched silently as Draco drew his knees up, burying his face in between them and started to cry his eyes out once again. "That's all beside the point, Draco. It doesn't take away the fact that you hit me. You had no right to do that to me," Harry said quietly, his anger subsiding slightly at the sight of his desperately upset love.

"I don't know why I did it," Draco choked brokenly.

"How do I know you won't do it again? Are you going to slap me every time I say something you can't handle? Because I assure you, there will be a _lot_ of things I say that you won't like to hear," Harry warned, shifting on the couch and gasping in pain when he jostled his shoulder.

"You're in so much pain," Draco whimpered, shaking his head. "None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me. How come the only thing I can succeed in is fucking everything up! How can I possibly fix any of this? You're never going to trust me again! I could cut my arms off, and you'd still be worried I'd kick you, or something! And rightfully so! I'm no better than my fucking father!"

"You're nothing like him, Draco. Do you honestly believe your father would slap someone dear to him for speaking of dying?" Harry asked. "No, because Lucius Malfoy had no one dear to him but his beloved Dark Lord."

Draco just sighed, lying back down and curling up miserably in the foetal position. Harry could see his boyfriend was shutting down. They needed to fix things now, or it was going to be a lost cause. "You know the first thing I thought of when you slapped me?" Harry murmured.

"No," Draco sniffled.

"That I hated you," Harry replied. Draco whimpered, shaking his head. "I hated you for not just agreeing that yes, I might die soon. And you opposed me with such insistence that I wasn't sure what to think about it. So many people just patronise me 'No, Harry, you aren't going to die. Don't be silly', but they look at me with sympathy and pain in their eyes. The look you had in your eyes was sheer terror at the thought that what I was saying might be true, and _that's_ why I was so angry. You made me think for the first time that maybe I don't want to just die because I've been told that's what might have to happen. Maybe I do actually have a reason to not just give up when the time comes…"

"You shouldn't need a reason, Harry! You should just want to live! Why the fuck do you need a reason not to die!" Draco exploded. "Shit, I just can't handle this anymore. If you are going to be just sitting around and waiting to snuff it, why you are bloody bothering with me? Why did you let me believe you wanted me? That was just cruel… and not fair."

"Come here," Harry said quietly.

"What? Are you fucking kidding? Mum will pitch a fit if I go near you," Draco said incredulously.

"I don't care," Harry replied. He indicated with his uninjured arm for Draco to come and sit next to him. Draco glanced warily at the door before pushing the covers aside and sliding out of the bed to pad over to Harry. Draco hesitated before sinking down amongst the covers next to Harry. Harry didn't think twice and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. They sat together in silence for an indeterminable amount of time. Draco was tense; not too sure of how to take the situation or even knowing where to start to try and fix it. Eventually Harry drew a deep breath. "I love you, Draco. And I'm sorry. Sorry for causing you pain. I deserved to be hit, and you had every right to do it…"

"What the fuck?" Draco breathed in confusion. "You _deserved_ to be hit? Harry, _no one_ deserves to be hit! Where in your thick brain did you come to the conclusion that I had any right to hit you? It wasn't that long ago that you were screaming at me that I had no right to abuse you like that, and you were right. I lashed out and didn't realise what I was doing before it was too late."

Harry drew a long, deep breath and let it out slowly through his slightly parted lips, drawing Draco's attention to realise how much he missed kissing that sweet mouth. Would he ever get a chance to again? "So, what now?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to break up with you, Harry," Draco murmured, resting his hand tentatively on Harry's knee. "Do you think we can just try and forget today ever happened? Will you swear to me to take each day and not waste your life thinking you are going to die?"

"I'll swear to you that I will try, Draco. That's all I can offer right now," Harry replied softly. "I need you to help me see things differently. But I also need you to not lash out at me like you did today. Not wanting something to be there will not make it go away. Trust me, that's a lesson I learnt very rapidly…"

"I know," Draco whispered. "Me too."

"I just want to… enjoy each other," Harry continued. "You were my retreat. I never wanted us to have issues, and I didn't think we ever would. Can we go back to how we were? Despite what happened today?"

"I… I think we can," Draco said honestly, sliding his hand up Harry's thigh to rest it on his stomach. Harry turned to look deeply into his eyes, and their lips were just millimetres apart. Neither knew who made the fist move to breach the gap, but their lips met, and before they knew it, the kiss had deepened and their tongues were sliding together, tasting what they both desperately missed.

They only broke apart when they heard a chuckle from the direction of the doorway. They looked up guiltily to find Narcissa leaning against the door jamb with her arms crossed, and a fond smile on her lips. "I just knew if I told you two to keep away from each other you would do the opposite," she said wisely, shaking her head in amusement. "Are you both okay now?"

Harry and Draco still had their hands on each other, despite Harry's awkward sling. Narcissa earned identical nods and she smiled when the two once again turned to each other and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Can we go back to my room now?" Draco asked.

"Only if you agree to have something to eat there," Narcissa bargained. "I'll have the house elves send you up some soup and toast. Then I'll leave you alone… I _can_ leave you alone without you turning each other into squids or something, can't I? I expect you to argue occasionally, but please no more blood or broken bones. The pair of you never even got _this_ injured when you hated each other!"

o o o o o

Later that night, Harry nibbled on a freshly baked Christmas cookie while he listened to Draco singing his heart out in the shower. Snape had specifically told Harry he was not to bathe until the morning to avoid his bandages getting wet. Harry had been pissed off at the time, as he enjoyed a shower before bed, especially during the winter, but he had to settle for just a cleaning charm. It just didn't feel the same, and he truly wanted to soak his aching muscles in the warm water. Bloody Snape.

Draco had helped Harry into his pyjamas before deciding to take a shower himself. Harry hadn't managed much of his supper, so Narcissa had tried to coax something into him with the tempting cookies; her new mission seemed to be to 'get some padding on those bones'. They were shaped into little Christmas trees, and Harry had bitten the star off the top of his cookie, as well as the trunk of the tree before he no longer felt like eating the treat.

Harry placed the half eaten cookie onto a napkin on the bedside table and eased himself awkwardly out of the bed. He would never again take having the use of both his arms for granted. Although, he had to admit, he loved having Draco fuss over him. His boyfriend had given him gentle back and foot massages. He had rubbed Harry's stomach when Harry had a bout of nausea after taking another dose of his Healing potions. He had brought Harry extra blankets and glasses of water, and then watched Harry protectively while he napped with his head in Draco's lap and their hands clasped together intimately.

Harry shuffled over to the en suite and pushed the door open. He was enveloped in a thick layer of steam and Draco belting out the chorus of _Sex Bomb_ by Tom Jones. Harry smirked, flicking the toilet lid down and sitting on top of it.

The singing abruptly stopped and the frosted glass shower door popped open, followed by Draco's dripping blond head peeking around the corner. He flashed Harry a grin. Harry was pleased that Draco didn't seem bothered that he had been caught singing in the shower, because Harry found it completely endearing.

"Do you need the toilet?" Draco asked. "I won't be long."

"Nope, just came to keep you company," Harry replied with a shrug and a smile.

Draco made a funny face that was a mixture of confusion, fondness, and awe. "I love having a boyfriend," he stated, disappearing back into the shower. "No one ever used to do things for me the way you do." he shouted over the water spray. "Not even Blaise, and he professed on numerous occasions how much he supposedly cared for me."

"Yes, well, Blaise is a wanker," Harry scoffed and earned a cackle from Draco. "Love the serenading by the way. You have a nice voice."

Draco started snorting with laughter. "Bollocks," he said. "I'm sorry if it was irritating, but I've sort of always sung in the shower. Apparently I also used to sing on the pot too when I was little, according to Mum."

Harry laughed. "You used to sing while you were sitting on the toilet?"

"Uh-huh," Draco replied. "Nursery rhymes at the top of my lungs whilst taking a dump. It's how I learned the alphabet. I told you I never had much of an attention span. Couldn't even sit still long enough for a decent poo."

Harry was still chuckling. "But you grew out of it, obviously? I've not heard any solo acts while you've been in the loo since I got here."

The shower stopped and the towel disappeared from where it was hanging over the top of the screen. "Not entirely," Draco admitted sheepishly. "I still read on the toilet."

Harry glanced down to the left and saw a small pile of books stack neatly next to the spare toilet rolls and grinned. He was learning more and more of Draco's little quirks every day and loving every minute of it. "If someone had told me this time last year that Draco Malfoy sung in the shower and read on the toilet, I would've pissed myself laughing. Now I just find it all adorable. When did you turn me into such a sap?"

Draco stepped out of the shower, the water dripping almost sensually down his pale, immaculate body. He rubbed furiously at his soaking hair, not bothered about standing naked and drying himself in front of Harry. He then moved the towel down and started gently wiping his dick and balls. Harry felt his jaw fall open at the sight. "Can… can I dry you?" Harry heard himself asking in a squeaky voice.

Draco frowned at him briefly and then flashed that beautiful smile. "Course you can," he murmured, holding the towel out to Harry. Harry moved forward on the toilet seat as he took the towel. Draco stepped over to stand in front of him. Smiling down lovingly at Harry; he put his hand on Harry's cheek and bent down to give Harry a soft kiss.

Harry smoothed the towel over Draco's stomach and up to his chest. It was awkward one-handed, but he felt his dick hardening rapidly in response. What did his body find so erotic about drying Draco? What was even more amazing was seeing that it had an identical effect on Draco. Harry was eye-level with Draco's groin, and Draco's erection was almost pointing at Harry, which made him grin at the thought. He moved the towel around to Draco's back and rubbed his arse with it.

Draco drew a deep, uneven breath, swallowing to wet his dry throat. The feelings Harry was stirring inside him made him feel dizzy with desire. "Touch me, Harry," Draco whispered. Harry closed his eyes and leaned forward to nuzzle Draco's groin, not willing to relinquish his grasp on the towel. He felt Draco's hands go to the back of his head and stroke his hair.

**- SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED -**

"Mmm, Harry, that was amazing…" Draco purred. "Oh shit, my legs feel like they are going to give out. I'm all shaky." Harry pulled him into his lap and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"I never managed to get you all dry," Harry laughed softly. "But you look fucking hot wet."

"I'll remind you of this scene when I'm bedridden with pneumonia," Draco joked and then yawned loudly. "You've worn me out, love. Bed now? Santa comes tonight and he won't leave presents for naughty boys."

"Ah shit, that lets us out then. I don't think a blow job in the bathroom classifies as 'good'," Harry mused. "Oh well, we'll just have to spend Christmas day in bed. I wonder how we could occupy ourselves?"

Draco smirked, bending to pick up his towel to wrap about his waist. "Seeing as Severus won't let us shag tonight, I agree we are going to have a lot to make up for tomorrow. Mum probably won't let us lie around in bed all day again… oh well, we'll just have to shag under the Christmas tree!"

"Yes, I'm sure that's _exactly_ what your Mum meant when she said we'll both have presents under the tree on Christmas morning," Harry snorted sarcastically, perving on Draco's bum as he followed his boyfriend back into the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 15

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 15**

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat in front of the large, roaring fire in the main living room at Malfoy Manor. It was Christmas morning and Draco had shaken Harry awake excitedly before dragging him downstairs to where the huge, immaculately decorated Christmas tree was standing in all its glory.

It must've been about five thirty in the morning and Harry was exhausted. Draco, on the other hand, was bouncing around like someone who had overdosed on Pepper-Up Potion, eying the gifts excitedly while he stuffed sweets into his mouth. Harry cringed at the thought of consuming _anything_ this early in the morning, let alone sugary treats in abundance, but it was obviously something of a tradition in the Malfoy family to have Christmassy treats available whilst the gifts were distributed.

All in all, Harry just felt groggy and irritable – a typical feeling when he was woken too early. He truly loved Christmas, but he was able to enjoy it more when his body was ready to face it. However, it _was_ amusing watching Draco spring around the room like a little kid, adorned in his bright red pyjamas with Snitches all over them and his hair sticking up every which way.

Draco bounced over and tackled Harry back onto the couch, giving him a tight squeeze and a smacking kiss on the lips. "Presents!" he cried just as Narcissa came into the room wrapped in an elegant purple velvet bathrobe. It was a strange sight. When Draco had asked Harry for Christmas, he had expected the day to begin with everyone dressed in their best clothes sitting around a formal, stark living room sharing expensive gifts. It was the complete opposite, and the scene was very much like how your average family would spend their Christmas morning.

"Oh, you two, can't you wait until we at least get the presents out of the way before you ravish each other?" Narcissa laughed. "I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be a teenager. You both make me feel young again."

"You are young, Mum," Draco scoffed, peeling himself back off Harry and plopping down on the floor next to the presents, stuffing another handful of chocolate covered peanuts in his mouth. "You had me when you were seventeen. I would hardly classify thirty-four as 'old'."

"Seventeen? Our age?" Harry gasped. "Bloody hell."

Narcissa laughed. "I will say no more than 'Pureblood tradition'. I did my duty as soon as I was expected to. I _was_ young, but I don't regret having this little ball of love for anything."

"Did she just call me a 'little ball of love'?" Draco asked Harry incredulously. "Mum, that's bloody embarrassing." His red face proved his point and Harry smirked.

"Although, I _am_ relieved Draco has managed to escape such idiocies. In this day, seventeen is far too young to have children. You need to live before you even think about babies," Narcissa said wisely.

"There won't be any babies, Mum," Draco snorted. "I'm gay."

Narcissa bent to kiss her son's head before settling on one of the arm chairs not far from the tree with a steaming cup of tea. "You will do and be whatever you are meant to, my darling," Narcissa said cryptically. Harry watched Draco's face contort slightly as he considered his mother's wise words.

"Yeah," Draco said, sounding confused.

"Don't you have presents to give out?" Narcissa asked her son, smiling at the look on his face. She new he would get her meaning one day.

Draco grinned and started handing out the presents. Every time Draco handed Harry a new present, he would give Harry a small kiss before returning to the tree. Harry was soon lost in a mound of gifts that was identical in size to Draco's own, and he gaped at the beautifully wrapped presents in bewilderment. He hadn't ever received this amount of presents collectively in his lifetime. He suddenly felt a sick guilty feeling slosh in his stomach at how much money Draco and Narcissa had obviously spent on him. He had bought Draco a handful of gifts, and Narcissa a gold locket he had thought would suit her. He managed to get a tiny picture of Draco from Snape to put in it, but the presents sitting around Harry rivalled a small gift shop and he felt ashamed at the situation.

Draco was already ripping into his gifts eagerly, holding up a new black cloak with a silver clasp from his mum. Across the room, Narcissa had opened Harry's gift and she was staring down at the locket in amazement. "Harry," she breathed. "You didn't have to do this! Come and put it on for me?"

Harry allowed himself a brief smile, getting up and taking the locket from Narcissa. She held her long blonde hair up from the back of her neck, and Harry fumbled a bit to do it up with his bitten-off nails. "I'm, ah, sorry it's not much… I just thought you would like it…" he mumbled.

Draco stopped mid-rip into his next present and shoved it aside. "Harry, I love it," Narcissa insisted. "It's one of the sweetest and most beautiful gifts I have ever received."

Draco stepped up next to Harry and took both of his hands into his own. "You think you should've given us as many gifts as you've received, don't you?" he asked, and his question was answered when Harry lowered his eyes in embarrassment. "Um, you have really no reas –"

"Yes, I do! You should've warned me!" Harry cried, trying to pull his hands away from Draco. He was mortified and just wanted to make a hasty escape back to bed.

"No, Harry, just calm down for a second," Draco insisted. "I just realise now you've not experienced a Christmas like this before. I would say 'Pureblood', but it would be more accurate to say wealthy wizarding families, but please don't think I'm insulting the Weasleys saying that!" he added hastily.

"What Draco is trying to say, sweetheart, is that all these presents weren't bought by us," Narcissa explained gently.

"They weren't?" Harry asked in confusion. "I don't get it."

Draco cleared his throat. "No. In a way, wealthy wizarding families _do_, in a sense, have Santa… but not really… ah…" He glanced at his mother helplessly and she smiled in encouragement. "Well, there is this, um, charm or spell linked to a family's home that conjures extra gifts of a certain amount for members of the family. You can change the spell to add people and such, and it ensures people get additional gifts, as Christmas is seen as a time of extravagance for Pureblood families, as opposed to simply a time of giving. We still give each other special gifts, but they are just topped up by default with insignificant things to the person's taste like clothes and chocolates. I know it seems a little shallow, but Pureblood traditions usually are…"

It was now Draco who was blushing and Harry looked between Narcissa and Draco. "Um, no offence, but that sounds bloody screwed," he said honestly. "I mean, I like presents as much as the next person, but just presents from no one? What's the point of that?"

"Um, extravagance?" Draco said hesitantly, feeling rather like a spoilt brat all of a sudden.

"No, that's fine," Harry assured them. "I understand traditions, but is there a way to tell the fake gifts from the real ones?"

"The ones from no one are wrapped in red with gold ribbon," Draco told him and watched Harry nodded, walked over to his pile of gifts to start throwing the red ones back under the tree. He was left with a significantly smaller pile, but he finally plopped down in satisfaction and started opening his gifts.

Draco was visibly torn. He gazed forlornly between his gifts and Harry, biting on his bottom lip. "Draco, you have Christmas like you always do. I don't mind," Harry laughed softly. "I'm just happier this way, ok?"

Draco sighed reluctantly. "We'll do it your way next year, okay?" he bargained and Harry smiled, nodding in agreement to placate Draco. That was enough for Draco and he skipped back over to his gifts and started opening them again.

Narcissa smiled, shaking her head at the two young men. How on earth did they manage to work so well together?

The presents were soon all opened, and Harry was more than happy with what he received from Draco, Narcissa, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Ginny. Unfortunately, he had received nothing from Ron or Hermione, and he'd been a little upset when he reached the end of the pile, finding himself desperately wanting to trawl through the discarded pile of gifts under the tree in hopes his best friends had wrapped his gifts the same as the faceless presents. He'd wrapped himself in the beautiful blanket with intricate embroidery on it, that Narcissa had given him, and sat gazing into the fire while Draco and Narcissa finished with their own gifts.

Harry had given Draco a new leather book bag with his initials embroidered on the outside, and both of their names embroidered on the inside where only Draco could see them. He'd also managed to ask Seamus if his Muggle father could send him a bottle of Baileys to give to Draco and Draco had been ecstatic.

Draco had given Harry a gorgeous gold neck chain. Harry put his hand to his throat and ran his fingers over the smooth, thick links absentmindedly. "Do I have to force feed you, mister?" Narcissa's soft voice penetrated Harry's thoughts and he looked up to find her holding out a plate with two pieces of toast and butter on it. "We usually have a fully cooked buffet breakfast, but I know you'll just screw your nose up at it, so I'll be over the moon if you manage to get this into you."

Harry smiled and took the toast, nursing it in his lap. Draco had left the room to go get his own plate of breakfast, leaving Harry with Narcissa. "Thank you," Harry said and took a tentative bite from the corner of his toast.

"Why aren't you eating, darling?" Narcissa asked. "You're managing so little. Are you being ill after eating? I just want to try and help."

"I've just not been very hungry since the fight with my friends," Harry admitted. "I'm not sick," he said defensively.

"I know you aren't sick." Narcissa smiled. "I just asked if eating causes you to _be_ sick, that's all."

"Um, no. I don't usually want to have enough for it to do that to me," Harry replied.

"Have you spoken to anyone about depression, Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"Depression? I'm not depressed! I'm the happiest I've been in a long time with Draco," he argued with a scowl.

"But even that has been a little rocky recently. It also doesn't change the other aspects of your life," Narcissa told him, brushing some stray hair from his forehead.

"I'm not going to throw myself off the Astronomy Tower, if that's what you are worried about," Harry muttered with a sigh.

"I should hope not," Narcissa stated. "Depression can take a lot more forms than wanting to kill oneself, despite what most think. Not eating is one such form."

"I'm just not hungry," Harry huffed. He knew she was only trying to help, but why did everyone insist on trying to mother him? If he didn't want his fucking breakfast, then he didn't have to eat it! It didn't mean he was depressed!

Draco came back then with a huge plate loaded with all sorts of breakfast foods and a sausage hanging out of his mouth. "Draco!" Narcissa scolded. "Have some dignity, please."

Draco placed his plate on the table and bit off the sausage. "But I'm starving. Here, baby, I brought you some pancakes." He handed Harry a smaller dish with some pancakes covered in syrup, cream, and strawberries. Harry visibly shrunk back from the food.

"Toast is fine," Harry stated, reluctantly picking up his toast and taking a small bite.

"Hmm, ok," Draco agreed with a shrug, completely oblivious to Harry's lack of hunger. "You don't know what you're missing." He started tucking in hungrily to his breakfast.

"Harry, will you speak to Severus when you go back to school? He has had experience dealing with other people with similar problems. I think he could help you," Narcissa pressed and Draco kept chewing while he looked curiously at his mother.

"There is no way he'd help me even if I _did_ have a problem," Harry spat. "He hates me. He only puts up with me because of Draco."

"He would so help you!" Draco protested. "Help you with what, by the way?"

"Your mum thinks I'm depressed," Harry mumbled, realising with disgust he wasn't going to be able to finish his toast, despite wanting to in order to prove to Narcissa there was nothing wrong with him.

Draco frowned and then his eyebrows shot up when Narcissa gave him a pointed look. "Oh shit," Draco murmured. "Harry, you should see Severus."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Harry demanded. "Why the hell didn't you question it, Draco? I would've thought you'd be the _first_ to jump to my defence!"

"Mum suffered depression, Harry. Quite severely for a long time," Draco murmured, glancing apologetically at his mother, who just smiled sadly and nodded her approval of his declaration to Harry. "She was able to hide it from my father, thankfully. Severus eventually treated her for it. He would help you if you need it, love."

Harry shot Narcissa an accusatory glare. "With all due respect, Narcissa, you could've been honest with me rather than trying to trick me into admitting I have a problem. I have enough people trying to smother me with supposed protection and help. If you could see I might have a problem, I would've appreciated some honesty."

"I'm really sorry, Harry," Narcissa said. "I just remember how defensive and angry I got when Severus approached _me_ with the revelation. I didn't want to upset you."

Harry now realised Draco had a death grip on his hand. He hadn't even felt his boyfriend take his hand and he turned to give Draco a feeble smile. "Will you speak to Severus?" Draco asked. "He really helped Mum… I'd hate to see you go through that, too."

"All right," Harry agreed quietly. "I'll speak to him."

o o o o o

The rest of their Christmas day was lovely, and Harry thoroughly enjoyed himself. They sang Christmas carols and snuggled in front of the fire before going outside to build a snowman, which ended in a snowball fight that Harry, once again, won.

In the evening, they shared a wonderful and extravagant Christmas dinner, of which Harry managed to eat more than half of his serving, pleasing Narcissa to no end.

Harry and Draco were lying on Draco's bed, flat on their backs with the waist bands of their pants shrugged down to the hips to relieve the pressure on their overly full stomachs.

Draco groaned and rubbed his bare stomach which now slightly swollen from overeating. "I'm never eating again," he whimpered. Harry grunted in agreement, scared to move in case he burst. "Harry?" Draco asked after a few silent minutes.

"Yeah?" Harry replied tiredly.

"Are we going to move in together after school? We never really reached a proper agreement," Draco questioned awkwardly. "I would understand if you didn't want to, I just thought –"

Harry cut Draco off by grabbing his hand. "I do want to, and I don't see any real reason why we shouldn't. You'll obviously be pursuing a career of some sort, and I suppose I'll do what I need to and become an Auror. I think I could handle just about anything knowing you'd be at home with me every night. This is the first time I've actually shared a bed with someone, among other things, and although you kept me awake the first night, I've gotten used to knowing exactly where to lie to avoid your thrashing, and just what way to roll so you're still pressed up against me, but not making my back cold with your breath. I'm used to having you close to me now, and I'm a bit worried how things will go when I return to school, but that's beside the point. So, nothing truly would make me happier than for us to live together after school, no matter what else is going on in our lives."

Draco smiled in satisfaction. "I was hoping you might say that. I… I've also decided to do that Muggle lawyer thing. Do you think I would be good at it?"

"I think you'd be good at anything, babe, so my opinion is a little biased," Harry scoffed and Draco smirked smugly.

"Did I mention I love having a boyfriend?" Draco asked, rolling gingerly onto his side and snuggling close to Harry with a leg flung over Harry's thigh.

"Yes, I think I recall that sentiment," Harry replied with a laugh. "But seriously, you won't know until you try. I think you would enjoy learning how to be good at it, in any case."

"Will you spend the summer here at the Manor with us? We can look for a place to live in our own time then," Draco suggested.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Harry agreed. "Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm scared about talking to Severus," Harry admitted. "What if he thinks it's just me wanting attention again?"

"You didn't even realise you might be depressed, Harry. How could you possibly be using it for attention?" Draco questioned with a sigh. "He doesn't hate you. He just dislikes you, the same way he dislikes a lot pf people. He dislikes Blaise, and he dislikes Millicent, but he would always help them if they required it."

"Do you think I need help? Maybe I am just a mental case," Harry mumbled.

"Being depressed doesn't make you a mental case, dick," Draco scolded. "It makes you unhappy with your surroundings, and in need of help. So yes, baby, I do believe you need some help. I think Mum is right and I'm pissed off that I didn't pick up on it myself, but I truly think Severus can help you."

Harry was silent in thought before he sighed again. "How did he help your Mum?"

"Potions mainly," Draco told him. "He also spent a lot of time talking to her. She… she was really bad, so I don't think you will need as much help as she did."

"How bad?" Harry asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"She stopped eating, she cut all her long hair off, and was getting around in dirty clothes. This all happened after my father got chucked into Azkaban. She thought she had failed in her duties to him. I came home that summer and it was awful. She told me later that she was about two steps away from throwing herself down the stairs, and the only thing that kept her from doing so was me. She didn't want me to grow up without my mother because she knew she was all I had at that point. I Flooed Severus in tears one night because I didn't know how to help her, so he came and stayed with us and treated her. I found out later that she had been suffering it for awhile, but it only got worse after my father was incarcerated," Draco explained, sounding a little upset but keeping his composure.

"Is he a Healer? He always knows how to fix me," Harry wondered.

"_Exactly_," Draco stated pointedly. "All the more reason to let him help you. But no, he isn't a qualified Healer. He knows just as much as most through his potions work. Most ailments are Healed with potions, and he's such a proficient Potions Master that learning Healing along the way was inevitable. He doesn't profess to know everything and will always send someone to a professional if it is possible. In an emergency, he'll use his skills the best he can. Nine times out of ten when you are hurt, it's an emergency, you drama queen," he teased and Harry gave a snorting laugh. "You'll be fine, baby. It'll all be okay," Draco murmured as he pulled the covers up over them.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Draco whispered, giving Harry a lingering goodnight kiss. They fell asleep together in each others arms, and stayed like that for the rest of the night.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Really early chapter tonight :) My fiancé is taking me out for a belated Valentine's dinner as I wasn't up to eating on the actual Valentine's Day! Now I'm more than happy for him to take me out to a fancy restaurant and spoil me :laughs:_

_There isn't really honestly much to answer – you guys have been happy with the last few chapters and no questions have been asked that need clarification. If you have asked me a question and I've not answered it in an Author's Note, it generally means you will get your answer in future chapters :) _

_I've been posting some updates on my LiveJournal recently in regards to my fics, so if you want to read it, please go to www (dot) lanisfanfiction (dot) livejournal (dot) com (in website form). I'm also considering adding a discussion board or guestbook facility to my website – what do you all think? _

_Speaking of my website, I've just had to upgrade my hosting package because my readers sent my Bandwidth limit over the edge in just two weeks :laughs: My stats show readers from all over the world, and I've had 1665 unique visitors to the site just this month (in other words, different individual visitors as opposed to hits. The site has actually had 4851 hits to the main page alone in just February!). I just assumed most people read off the archives. I'm happy to see that the website was well worth the time, and effort I have put into it :) _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	17. Chapter 16

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 16**

"Hey, Harry," Neville greeted as he came into the dorm and dumped his bag onto his bed. "Did you have a nice Christmas?"

Harry was sitting woefully on his bed. He hadn't been back at Hogwarts for much more than two hours, and had only been in Gryffindor Tower for half an hour. He was already desperately miserable at being away from Draco. His stomach was churning terribly at the thought of seeing Ron and Hermione, knowing that _they_ knew what he had been doing over the Christmas break and with whom.

"Yeah, it was nice, Nev. Thanks for asking," Harry murmured.

"I'm sure it makes no difference, but I just want you to know that I think it's great you've found someone to love, Harry," Neville told him with a smile. "I've got no problems with you being gay, and if Malfoy is the one, then good on you. I know as much as the next person that people aren't always as they want you to believe they are."

"That means more to me than you realise, Nev," Harry said, completely moved by Neville's honesty and compassion.

Neville smiled. "Also, if it's any consolation, I think Ron and Hermione were appallingly out of line, and most people in Gryffindor agree."

Harry sighed. "I understand that they were shocked. I don't blame them for that, but I could just use a bit of a break right now," he said sadly.

Neville cocked his head and studied is mate closely momentarily. "You look tired, Harry, and I don't mean physically."

"Draco's mum thinks I'm depressed," Harry laughed harshly. "I am now, knowing what I have to face…" He clamped his mouth shut abruptly when Ron waltzed into the room, sneering at Harry without making any attempt at conversation.

"Does Malfoy know?" Neville pressed, ignoring Ron's presence.

Harry felt his throat closing over, not wanting to speak anymore now that his supposed best friend was in the room and scowling fiercely. "Yeah, he knows," he croaked.

"Are you going to get some help?" Neville asked, and Harry saw Ron stiffen as he strained to try and catch what they were talking about. He had never been one to enjoy not being told something, especially involving Harry.

"I'm going to be speaking to Snape about it tomorrow afternoon," Harry replied. "I'm sorry, Nev, but I'm exhausted from the long trip. I'm going to go to bed. Night."

"Sleep well, Harry," Neville said as Harry moved back on his bed and closed his curtains. The last thing he heard before he cast a silencing charm around his bed was Neville swearing harshly at Ron. Harry curled up on his side, hating how cold he felt without Draco beside him, and cried himself to sleep.

o o o o o

"I am glad you came alone," was Snape's curt greeting as Harry entered his office. "Draco is too excitable these days. I expect he would like to do the talking for you." He indicated one of the chairs in front of his desk and Harry sat awkwardly on the edge of it, trying to ignore the dark and unwelcoming interior that was distinctly the Potions Master's style. "Would you like tea?"

"No, thank you," Harry mumbled. His lunch was roiling uncomfortably in his stomach. He had stuffed it down his throat so quickly to get away from the table as fast as possible to avoid the cold glares Ron was shooting him. Hermione hadn't even returned to school yet, apparently due to arrive back sometime that afternoon.

"Are you here willingly?" Snape asked.

"Excuse me?" Harry replied in confusion.

"I shall rephrase. Are you here by your own choice, or because you feel you need to placate Draco and Narcissa?" Snape poured himself a cup of tea, but it remained untouched in front of him as he pierced Harry with a dark gaze.

"Uh," Harry started stupidly. "It's my own choice, but also for Draco and Narcissa…" He hoped it was the right answer. He already felt uncomfortable just being in this position and didn't want to prolong it further.

Snape closed his eyes briefly in what, Harry suspected, was inward irritation. "I asked because it is difficult to treat someone with depression unless they want to be helped."

"I want to be helped!" Harry snapped. "I don't want Draco to worry about me anymore. Do you think I would be here with you unless I felt I really needed it?"

"Point taken," Snape intoned. "Very well. Tell me your symptoms."

"I don't bloody know!" Harry cried, throwing up his hands. "Narcissa picked up on it because I wasn't eating. Other than that, I have no goddamn clue."

"Sleeplessness, exhaustion and lack of energy, a sense of heaviness throughout the whole body, tearfulness for apparently no reason?" Snape prompted.

"Er, yeah, all that, I guess," Harry admitted grudgingly. "But that's just normal for me when I'm having a bad day, which is only usually after my nightmares."

"What about your mental state?" Snape continued and Harry just shrugged, his hand going to his neck chain unconsciously. Snape pursed his lips, his patience being tried. "Do you feel sad, miserable, or upset a lot of the time?"

"Not a lot of the time," Harry corrected. "Just sometimes when it all feels like too much."

"Do you have trouble concentrating? Do you feel angry or irritable at times? Do you feel a sense of hopelessness?"

"Yeah, fuck," Harry swore and Snape just raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not going to do myself in!"

"You will if you continue on this path, Potter," Snape warned. "Maybe not intentionally, but you will waste away. How long have you felt like this?"

"Most of my life," Harry snorted. "But don't get pissy. I know what you were referring to. I only look thick. It's been prominent since Cedric died, then got worse when Sirius died. After that, things seemed okay for awhile, but the upset feelings and sadness had just returned recently when… when I fought with Ron and Hermione."

"And then with Draco," Snape added and earned a glare from Harry. "Yes, Potter, Draco told me he hit you, and how viciously you had argued. I don't need you to tell me about either of those incidents, or anything prior. I think we've effectively established you are suffering depression, though I do not believe it's mild, as Narcissa suggested. I think you've been suffering it for some years, but you've gotten so used to feeling that way that the signs have not been so obvious. I also believe the nightmares may be triggered by the depression."

"Yeah, probably," Harry sighed. "Can you fix it?"

"I will assist you to overcome it," Snape corrected. "It's not simply a matter of swilling a potion each day. A potion which, I might add, has some side effects."

"Of course it does," Harry muttered sarcastically. The irritability was back. "Like what?"

"Stomach pains, headaches, diarrhoea and or constipation," Snape reeled off.

"Oh great," Harry snorted. "Sounds like a walk in the park."

"They will be temporary until the body adjusts to the foreign substance. There may also be a slight rash on your torso area, as well as mild fevers," Snape continued. "Alcohol will increase the severity of the side effects if consumed, but you shouldn't have any concerns with that, seeing as you are a model student and couldn't possibly break the rules by consuming alcohol." Snape's voice was laced with sarcasm and Harry sneered in response.

"Pfft," Harry muttered.

"Once you start the potion treatment, you will begin to feel better mentally, and your sleeping patterns should improve. I suspect the nightmares will decrease in severity," Snape explained. "At that point, it would be highly beneficial for you to talk about things on your mind. Obviously, you are welcome to talk to me, but I suggest you talk to Draco, your friends and housemates, or even Narcissa. The familiarity and comfort with the other person will make confiding what's on your mind easier."

"So, when do I get my first dose?"

Snape pushed a vial of murky green potion towards Harry followed by a large glass of water. "I will brew a more extensive supply for you tonight. The taste will become easier to swallow after the first few days."

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing the vial and downed it, before gulping the whole glass of water. "Cheers," he rasped. He picked up his bag and started for the door.

o o o o o

By the time Harry got to Draco's dorm, his chest was itching, his stomach was cramping, he was hot, and he felt like he was about to hurl extensively all over the depressing Slytherin décor. He was also fully convinced that Snape had just fed him this substance for a good laugh.

Draco let him into his dorm room, and Harry launched himself into the connecting bathroom before he even had a chance to speak to Draco. He slammed himself inside the nearest stall, ripped his trousers down and groaned as he threw his bare bum onto the toilet bowl.

"Ungh," Harry groaned, clutching his stomach. "Why couldn't it have been the constipation?"

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked, coming into the bathroom after him.

"No," Harry moaned, bending forward and rubbing his painful stomach. "Depression Potion! What a crock! The only reason it stops the depression is because you're too busy with your arse on the pot to _think_ about being down."

"Oh, Mum mentioned some side effects," Draco said awkwardly, wincing at the noises Harry was making. "I'll, ah, just be there in my room. Just shout if you need some help, okay?" Harry groaned in response.

It must've been close to half an hour later when Harry emerged from the bathroom looking like he had been trampled by an acromantula. "Fuck," he breathed.

"Come lie down," Draco coaxed. "Here, I'll help you take your jumper off. You're sweating like hell." Harry sat down on the bed with a wince and held his hands up, allowing Draco to slip off his thick jumper. "Oh, shit, you have these angry looking blotches all over your gut, love."

Harry peered down at his stomach and groaned miserably, before he started laughing almost hysterically. "Great! Wonderful! All the fucking brilliant stuff happens to me! 'Slight rash' my arse!" he cried. "Of course! Let's give the Boy Who Fucking Lived dirty great spots and a dose of the shits just to _really_ make his life exciting!"

"Harry…" Draco started hesitantly.

"No! You know what? The Astronomy Tower option is looking better and better!" Harry growled. "The fucking bastard must've taken great pleasure knowing what that shit he dosed me with was going to do!"

"He's just trying to help you, Harry!" Draco protested.

Harry just laughed harshly in response, clutching his stomach and feeling very close to tears.

"It'll be alright, baby!" Draco insisted. "You can just lie down and I'll take care of you! You'll feel better in a few days! I know you will!"

"FUCK IT! JUST FUCK IT ALL!" Harry screamed, jumping up and stalking out of the room, leaving his jumper and book bag behind.

o o o o o

Harry felt all eyes on him as he stormed through the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower, and he didn't care. They could all go fuck themselves. He bounded up the stairs to his dorm and started digging roughly around in his trunk. He wasn't particularly surprised when he stood up and found Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus all standing a few feet from his bed.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Ginny asked tentatively, wringing her hands to prevent herself from reaching out to pat his back or something.

"Fuck. Off," Harry bit out angrily.

"Harry –" Hermione tried.

"Shut the hell up! None of you have any right to speak to me! Where the fuck were you all when I needed you! With your heads planted firmly up each others arses! Get stuffed!" Harry seethed. He yanked a clean pair of jeans and his boots from his trunk and slammed the top shut.

"Did you break up with Malfoy?" Hermione asked quickly, wincing immediately at the look of pure hatred Harry shot her.

"You would fucking _love_ me to say yes to that, wouldn't you?" Harry spat.

"Harry, mate, what's the matter?" Seamus asked gently, reaching out to take Harry's elbow. He breathed a sigh of relief when Harry didn't push him away, but then Seamus was never one of the people Harry had been angry at.

"Nothing, Seamus, forget it," Harry muttered, discarding his jeans and just pulling on his boots.

"I just want to help ya', Harry," Seamus insisted. "You can tell me, ya' know? Was it Malfoy? Did he hurt you?"

Harry frowned. He could hear the genuine concern in Seamus' voice, but with Ron and Hermione in such close proximity, and him feeling as sick as dog, he just couldn't pour his heart out to his Irish friend, no matter how much he wanted to. "No, Draco's done nothing wrong. In fact, he's probably beside himself right now. But thanks for your concern," Harry said in a low tone. "I just… need to get away for a bit…"

"Harry, you can't!" Hermione gasped, not being able to keep the scolding tone from her statement.

Ginny growled and nudged Hermione pointedly. "Are you sick, Harry?" she asked desperately. "Please just tell us that, at the very least."

"Yes, I'm fucking sick," Harry sneered. "Sick of your false pity and concern! If there was something wrong with me, do you honestly think I would tell any of you!" He flung his cloak around his shoulder. "Seamus, if Draco comes looking for me, can you tell him I'm fine and I'll speak to him later?" Seamus nodded, giving Harry a concerned look.

"Harry, wait," Ron finally piped up, flushing deeply when Harry looked blankly at him. "We… uh… it's…" Ron was gagging on his words, so Harry sneered, his green eyes flashing furiously.

"Stick it up your arse, Weasley. I don't give a fuck," Harry growled, spinning on his heel and fleeing the room.

o o o o o

Draco banged frantically on the portrait of the fat woman at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. "Fucking let me in! Harry! Please come out!" he shouted. The portrait swung open. "Oh, fucking great! It would have to be you lot, wouldn't it! A House full of people and you're the only ones around to open the bloody door! Wonderful! Where the fuck is Harry!"

Hermione crossed her arms defiantly, and Ron seethed angrily, but Ginny stepped out and grabbed Draco's hand. "He's not here, Malfoy, but he left a short time ago. He was really angry. Did you fight with him?"

"What the hell! Of course not! He's ill, and he's at the end of his tether!" Draco shot a pointed glare at Harry's 'best friends' and snatched his hand away from Ginny.

"_Ill_?" Hermione screeched. "What's wrong with him!"

"As if you fucking deserve to know!" Draco scoffed. "You've made no attempts to make amends with him. Do you realise what he has gone through these last few weeks? How do you think I felt when I sat with him on Christmas morning and watched his face fall when he realised you hadn't sent him any presents, even though, despite everything, he still sent you some? And you," Draco turned and stabbed Ron angrily in the chest with his finger, "when he realised you hadn't passed on your mother's invitation to spend Christmas with your family, he was fucking _crushed_! How can you just forget so easily that Harry thinks of you lot as his family! Do you know how hurt he was after you both shat all over him! Have you any notion of how much it was eating him up inside knowing he was going to have to tell you he was gay, and seeing me? _He shouldn't have had to worry about your reactions at all!_ You should've supported him unconditionally whether he was fucking me or the whole of Slytherin House! Your mother and father, Weasel, loved Harry enough to not give a flying fuck about his personal choices. It should never have been an issue for you!"

Draco's tirade continued unabated. "And you, Granger, you fucking bitch! He respected you and valued your opinion above all else. You were the one to judge him the harshest, you sanctimonious bint. I may have been guilty of hating him for all those years, but I would _never_ have the gall to say things like that to someone so important to me, no matter how much I disapproved of their choices! So, unless you have the courage to take your balls in your hands and throw yourself at his mercy and beg his forgiveness – just like I had to – then you don't deserve to even breathe the same air as him!" By the time Draco finished his tirade, he had furious tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away hastily on the back of his hand as the three Gryffindors stood in utter shock, staring at Draco in disbelief. "I don't know how you live with yourselves, you fucking hypocrites." He shook his head, sticking his chin defiantly in the air and striding away from them before they had a chance to react.

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_There has been a handful of you querying what I mean when I talk about Draco 'smacking his lips' – I apologise for this. I assumed everyone knew what I meant! Must be one of those Aussie-isms. My Beta picked me up on this, but I completely forgot about it. Basically, Draco is tutting in annoyance; smacking his lips means he's making a 't' sound with his lips, usually accompanied by rolling eyes :laughs: The dictionary definition of 'tutting' is:_

**tut** (_a_ t_-like sound produced by suction rather than plosion; conventional spelling pronunciation,_ tt)  
_interj._

Used to express annoyance, impatience, or mild reproof

_I hope this makes sense for you, and I'm sorry again for not clarifying myself sooner. _

_Someone asked how many chapters are left. All in all, we have 20 chapters and an epilogue in this fic :) Plus, I have two much shorter companion pieces to go with this once it is over. I will tell you what they are closer to the end :) _

_I've been updating my website, and now have a new Review facility there, which is working perfectly :) Some readers have indicated to me that they prefer to read my fics directly from my site, so I've tried to get the whole site much smoother running. If anyone wants to take a look who haven't seen it already, the address is: www (dot) lanisfanfiction (dot) com _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	18. Chapter 17

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 17**

"DRACO!" Blaise's voice came screeching from the Common Room. "DRACO? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Draco grabbed a tissue and frantically wiped at his eyes. This day was just getting better and better. Blaise burst through the door and blanched when he saw his best friend's teary eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Draco said sullenly. "What do you want?"

"Did you fight with Harry?" Blaise asked warily.

"Why does everyone keep fucking asking me that!" Draco exploded.

"I don't know about everyone else but I'm asking because said Boy Who Lived is lying pissed as a fart on the Main Stairs. I thought you two might've argued, hence leading to him drowning his sorrows," Blaise stated. "But so-ry for caring."

"And you just left him there!" Draco screeched.

"He's about this far," Blaise held his thumb and index finger a tiny distance apart, "from being unconscious and he's dripping wet. Now I know you think I'm a selfish, hateful bastard towards Harry right now, but I'm not cold-hearted enough to leave him in that state. I _tried_ to help him up, but he very nearly slapped me down! He was wailing something about the whole world getting fucked, and I could join them. I have nothing against morose drunks, but _damn_ he's almost suicidal!"

"Oh holy shit!" Draco swore.

"Draco, what the fuck is going on?" Blaise demanded. "You don't bloody tell me anything anymore! I just want to help you!"

Draco grabbed his boots and started pulling them on. "I can't get into this with you right now, Blaise. Severus just diagnosed Harry with depression. He gave him this freaky potion for it and Harry had some bad side effects. He was upset enough beforehand, but the side effects were the icing on the cake. He ran out, straight to Hogsmeade and the nearest pub with liquor on tap, I suspect. It's just… a little full-on, what with what I went through with Mum and all…"

"Shit," Blaise breathed. "I'm sorry, mate. I… I just didn't think."

"Don't worry about it," Draco said dismissively. "Would you mind making yourself scarce for a bit if I bring him back here? Vince and Greg, too. I think he's going to need some of time to cool off, so to speak. And please don't tell Severus! He's the last person I need to deal with right now. He'll have Harry's guts if he finds he's been drinking, especially on a school night." He didn't wait for Blaise's answer before he ran out of the room in search of Harry.

o o o o o

Harry was drunk. Completely and utterly pissed off his face.

Draco found him lying face down on the Main Stairs giggling himself into oblivion. Half of Draco was appalled. The other half was highly concerned over the state Harry had gotten himself into so rapidly. It had only been two hours since he had confronted the Gryffindors. How had Harry gotten so intoxicated so quickly?

Harry was also soaked from head to toe, as Blaise had said, indicating he had gotten caught in the rain at some point. Harry didn't need the Astronomy Tower to harm himself; he was doing a perfectly good job on his own.

"Harry," Draco gasped, trying to pull him up from the floor. He seemed so much heavier, but it could be put down to the fact that Harry really had no intentions of moving anywhere.

"Ha, s'rainin outside!" Harry giggled. "Where am I?"

"Harry, can you get up for me, love?" Draco urged, slipping his hands under Harry's armpits and trying to pull him upright.

"Draco! Ya' got a hot arse. But shhh," Harry held a finger up to his lips and started giggling loudly accompanied by a snort, "ya' can't tell no-one! People 'ate me for fuckin' a Malfoy, ya' know. So, s'jus' between us… ya' know, we should go back to ya' dorm and have a fuck! That'll show 'em! An' Blaise too… he 'ates me… lots…"

"Come on, Harry, you have to get up."

"No… can't…" Harry shook his head vigorously. "Ow, that 'urt…"

Draco's mind raced as he tried to figure out the best strategy on how to deal with Harry. His boyfriend was in a much worse stated than he anticipated. He needed to get him up off the cold floor and out of his wet clothes. But where? The Hospital Wing? His dorm? Severus? Gryffindor Tower? He managed to get Harry standing, with great difficulty, and slung Harry's arm over his shoulder to hold him upright. Harry couldn't seem to figure out how to put one foot in front of the other and Draco was fast waning under Harry's weight. Even though Harry was far from heavy, he was holding himself up against Draco and it was almost impossible to move.

"What the fuck have you been drinking?" Draco grunted, feeling slightly irritated at Harry's behaviour, not to mention the unpleasant aroma of stale booze that Harry reeked of. He had just started on a really strong potion treatment and – "Oh, fuck, of course!" Draco groaned. "Harry, you shouldn't have been drinking with that potion, you stupid arse!"

"You don' 'ave to be so cruel," Harry mumbled with an injured look. "S'not very nice to call me an arse…"

"It's not very nice to run out on me and make me almost piss myself with worry, either, but that didn't stop you!" Draco snapped, not expecting Harry to burst into tears and start bawling messily onto his shoulder. Which is exactly what he did. "Fuck," Draco swore, patting Harry's back and trying to fumble in his pocket for a handkerchief.

"Draco? What the hell is going on?" Pansy asked, ascending the stairs from the dungeons. "Blaise said something about Harry being off his face."

"Thank Merlin! Pans, can you help me get him down to my dorm? He's gone and got himself piss drunk and can hardly string two words together!" Draco pleaded. "I really need your help!"

Pansy screwed her nose up. "Yeah, sure. Get rid of the snot and I'll be happy to help you with him. Did you two have a row or something?"

"No! Bloody hell! He's depressed. Severus is treating him for it. He completely flipped when he started having side effects and ran off… this is the result" Draco groaned, pulling Harry from his shoulder and trying to wipe away some of the tears and mucus. "Hell, he's told me repeatedly that alcohol affects him badly. I should've known to follow him when he ran away!"

"You aren't a mind reader, or his babysitter. Why is he crying?" Pansy asked.

"I called him an arse," Draco stated with a grimace.

Pansy smirked. "Well, aren't you a dear and loving boyfriend? Verbally abusing the poor sod while he's pissed! If it was me, I would've slapped you down!" At this, Harry started wailing louder, pushing Draco away feebly.

"You slapped me!" Harry sobbed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. "An' it hurt! Ya' shouldn' slap people ya' love!"

Draco winced, rubbing his forehead helplessly. They had gotten past this!

"Draco?" Pansy asked pointedly.

"Shut up, Pansy, it's none of your fucking business!" Draco snapped.

Pansy gasped. "You hit him?"

"Bloody hell! Just help me get him down there!" Draco cried. They managed to drag Harry down to the Slytherin dormitories with much protesting and struggling on Harry's part. By the time they were back in the dorm, Harry was giggling again and telling Pansy all about Draco's 'amazin' dick' and how well it fit into his mouth. Draco had the distinct feeling that he was riding on a cart at Gringotts with the waves of emotions Harry was yo-yoing between. He was dizzy, and wanted to get off!

"Should I get Professor Snape?" Pansy asked, trying to hide her laughter. Draco had pushed Harry back onto his bed. Harry hadn't moved since, staring blankly up at the canopy with his legs hanging over the edge. She fetched a towel from where it was hanging on the back of the door and handed it to Draco.

"No! Merlin, he'll throw a fit if he sees Harry like this! He would've warned him off alcohol! Can you get me a Hangover Potion? I'll try and get him to take it now. It might make him feel better come morning," Draco started pulling Harry's boots off before he moved on to begin peeling the sopping clothes from his skinny body and wiping him down with the towel.

"F'koff," Harry grumbled, kicking out weakly and again sniffing loudly and swiping his nose with his hand. Draco screwed his nose up; he would have to work on Harry's poor habits, and he hoped dearly that Harry wasn't coming down with a cold from being caught in the rain. "Dray, I needa' take a shit again," Harry whined, rubbing his stomach.

"What?" Draco asked distractedly. Then it dawned on him what Harry had said. "Ohhh. Oh hell. _Now_?"

"Hmmf," Harry grunted, his eyes slipping shut,

"No, no, no, don't you dare fall asleep when you need to do _that_! Those are _silk sheets_!" Draco screeched.

Pansy knocked on the door and came back in bearing a vial of Hangover Potion. "I'll have to leave you to it. I have a Charms essay due tomorrow." She pressed the vial into Draco's palm. "You know I'm just down the hall if you need me." She glanced over at Harry who was now fumbling on the bedside table for Draco's glass of water. He knocked it flying and it smashed onto the stone floor, sending broken glass everywhere.

"Oops," Harry snorted and then burst out laughing. "My hands don' work!"

"Can you clear that up for me?" Draco asked Pansy, and with a flick of her wand, the glass was swept into a pile and banished.

Harry flopped back heavily onto Draco's pillow, groaning and slapping his hand over his eyes. "Ungh, I'm gonna' puke…" Draco grabbed his small tin rubbish bin from under his desk that was full to the brim with crumpled pieces of discarded parchment. He upended it, strewing the rubbish everywhere and placed it on the floor beside the bed.

Pansy pursed her lips, and gave Draco a stern look. "He looks, and sounds, like hell, Draco. You should tell Professor Snape. Especially considering Harry has been taking his potions. He could get really sick, and it would be your fault for not getting help!"

"Thanks Pansy," Draco replied sarcastically. "As if having my boyfriend off his face and bawling his eyes out over something I thought we had gotten through wasn't enough. I don't need _you_ laying on the guilt as well!" He popped open the potion vial and coaxed Harry to sit up. "Harry, baby, I need you to drink this." Harry turned his face away with a pained moan, trying weakly to push the vial away from his lips.

"Fine," Pansy huffed, rolling her eyes and smacking her lips. "Just don't come crying to me when he ends up seriously ill in the Hospital Wing!" She spun around with a final glare at Draco and flounced out of the room. Draco heard her cry out in surprise followed by "GRANGER? What the fuck!" She stepped out into the hallway and Draco looked up to see Hermione standing there wringing her hands and somehow managing to look sheepish and shit-scared at the same time. "How the hell did you get in here?" Pansy demanded.

"Professor Snape let me in!" Hermione cried defensively. "I'm looking for Harry and I need to speak to Mal –" she squeaked in horror, noticing what Draco was doing. She launched herself into the dormitory and knocked the vial out of Draco's hands, it also landing in a shattered mess on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Draco roared. "GET OUT!"

"He's allergic to Hangover Potion, Malfoy! You can't give it to him!" Hermione said quickly.

Draco's eyes widened in horror. "What?" he gasped. "How? He never told me that!" he shrieked.

"He'll break out in this awful, painful rash all over his body and his throat will start to close over," Hermione told him.

Draco put both his hands up to his mouth and whimpered. "Oh my god, I nearly killed him!" he whispered, terrified at the thought. "What if you hadn't been here? Why didn't he tell me!" he cried.

"I want to know how he got this drunk," Hermione said, and her statement was punctuated by Harry being spectacularly sick all over Draco's bed and passing out. Draco pulled out his wand and cleaned up the mess. He slipped Harry's glasses off to place them on his nightstand and then unzipped Harry's daggy jeans and started pulling them off. "Malfoy! What are you doing!"

Draco shot her an irritated look. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped. "I'm getting him comfortable so he sleeps well. He needs it... _Ohhhhhhh_, you thought I was going to strip him and take advantage of him while he's out if it?" He shook his head and snorted. "You're fucking deluded."

"Well, what am I supposed to think!" Hermione cried.

Draco pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, gently easing his thick duvet out from under Harry and tucking it lovingly around Harry's unconscious form. "He's my _boyfriend_, Granger. Despite what you and weasel-brain up there think, I love Harry very much. The fact that you thought I would _rape_ him is nauseating. If I had such evil intents, don't you think I would've executed them whilst a sector of Harry's entourage wasn't around?" He scowled at her and then went into the bathroom. He dampened a face cloth and brought it through to wipe down Harry's face before laying it across his sweaty forehead.

"I… I want to make amends," Hermione stammered. "I know it's probably too late, but I'd like to try." Draco sat down on the side of the bed next to Harry and studied Hermione briefly. She visibly shrunk back under his intense gaze, but held his eye contact. "Ron overheard Harry speaking to Neville yesterday. He said it sounded serious. Do you know what it was Harry needed to speak to Snape about this afternoon?"

"Yes, I do," Draco replied, wetting his dry lips.

"Can… can I ask what it was about?" Hermione tried, sitting awkwardly in the chair at Draco's desk.

"You can ask _Harry_ what it was about. I highly doubt he will be forthcoming with an answer for you, however," Draco said. He rubbed Harry's back softly when he stirred and rolled over in his sleep.

"You gave me a lot to think about when you exploded at us this afternoon," Hermione admitted. "I've been wanting to try and patch things up with Harry since before Christmas, but my pride always got the better of me. I was having trouble understanding and accepting why he would want to be with _you_ – it was never an issue of his sexuality. Everything you said this afternoon made me realise why he… why he… cares for you."

"_Loves_ me," Draco corrected, forcing her to face the fact.

Hermione sighed slightly and nodded. "The mere fact that you are sitting there rubbing his butt is enough to prove it to me."

Draco flushed and stopped his ministrations. He had, indeed, been rubbing Harry's arse, but purely for comfort. "The things you said to him that day in Gryffindor when you found us… well… when you found out about us made me sick. Harry was a mess. How could you live with knowing you said those things to someone you apparently loved very dearly?"

"I was hurt," Hermione said shamefacedly. "And I'm not saying that to justify what I said. It was hard to understand why he hadn't been honest with us."

"Possibly because he knew how you would react," Draco pointed out. "He told me about the conversation you had with him about us becoming friends, and how you reacted at that point about a simple _friendship. _Do you honestly blame him for keeping our romantic relationship a secret from you?"

"No, not anymore," Hermione said quietly. "But I did… before I had a first hand look at how much _you_ care for _him_. I never wanted to give you a chance, but I can see how wrong I was. I am still a little hurt he didn't tell us he was gay. It would never have been an issue, and may have made the whole thing with you easier to take."

"I doubt it," Draco scoffed. "You lot have a mental block when it comes to Slytherins – me especially. You would've reacted exactly the same as you did whether you knew he was gay or not."

"Yeah, all right," Hermione agreed with a feeble smile. "But it's different now."

"Now that you realise I _may_ have a heart?" Draco sneered.

"Draco?" Harry rasped through a moan, interrupting the heated conversation. "I don't feel well…" Draco removed the now warm face cloth from Harry's forehead.

"I know, baby. I suspect you had a lot to drink," Draco murmured, stroking Harry's face. "There's a rubbish bin down on the floor if you want to throw up. Do you want a drink of water?"

"No," Harry groaned, curling up on his side and closing his eyes again. "I hurt…"

Draco sighed and bent over to give Harry a warm hug, not giving a fuck what Hermione was thinking right then. "I'd give you something if I could, but I don't know if you are allowed it with the other potion."

"Doesn' matter," Harry mumbled. "Are you comin' to bed soon? I don' sleep well without you anymore…"

"Yes, love," Draco replied as he grabbed his wand and dimmed the lights. "I'll be right here if you need me, ok?" Harry nodded and was soon snoring lightly, curled around Draco.

"What potions?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not telling you, Granger," Draco stated. "At this point in time, it's none of your business. Until Harry decides to confide in you, you will have to live with the fact that you _don't_ know everything about Harry."

"I just want you to answer a couple of things for me. A mere nod will suffice," Hermione said.

"Very well," Draco agreed.

"Did Harry tell you about his childhood?" Hermione asked.

"Which part? The freak relatives, the cupboard under the stairs, the emotional abuse, or the fact he believed for eleven years that his parents died in a car crash?" Draco replied.

Hermione sighed. "Was he a virgin before you two got together?" Draco shook his head, and she closed her eyes briefly. "Do you know who he lost his virginity to?" She received a nod in response. "Did he tell you how he felt when his godfather died?"

Draco gazed evenly at her. "He felt like he wanted to take his own life…" he finally said in barely more than a whisper.

Hermione nodded, and stood to leave. "He trusts you completely, Draco," she murmured, not missing his shocked look when she used his first name. "Not even Ron and I knew the answers to those last three questions." She held out her hand to him. "Nice to meet you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco swallowed heavily, gaping at her hand for a few moments before taking it and giving it a firm shake. "Likewise, Hermione," he whispered before she nodded, shooting him a slight smile and left Draco alone with Harry and his thoughts.

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_Before you all come after me with pitch forks about Harry's stupidity, I KNOW he was a very stupid and very naughty boy - please just know that Snape gives both Harry and Draco a dressing-down in the next chapter, so stay tuned!_

_Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I have truly received the most amazing bunch of reviews from you guys for this last chapter :hugs everyone:_

_Someone queried my novel-length plans for after 'A Priceless Gift II: Fatherhood' :) Once I post 'A Priceless Gift II: Fatherhood' (which will come after 'This Could be Yours', but not immediately) I will be posting another novel-length completely independent of the 'Summer Rain' and 'A Priceless Gift' arcs. It will be another angsty-type drama fic, but not all the way through. I will post more about this when the time comes. But to answer the person's question – YES there will definitely be more independent novel-lengths AND I have plans in the pipeline for a third part to the 'Summer Rain' arc :) _

_Another wonderful reader suggested I start a Yahoo! Group for my Yahoo! readers. I had honestly never thought about doing this, so I dropped by and created one just to see how it goes! If anyone is interested, you can find the link on my Author Profile. _

_If you decide to join, please bear with me for the next few days while I tweak and upload all my fics to it :) Also, I have set Membership to require my approval initially, but this may change in the future. I am online frequently due to university studied, so it shouldn't ever take long to approve your membership. Please note, this Group is NOT a replacement for my LiveJournal, which will remain my primary fanfiction portal. _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	19. Chapter 18

**This chapter has the graphic sexual content edited  
If you would like the uncensored version, please visit my website: **

**www (dot) lanisfanfiction (dot) com**

**(in website form)**

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 18**

Harry closed his eyes and hummed to himself in relief as the warm water of the shower ran therapeutically over his body. He let the hot spray pour through his hair as he rubbed his neck. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a shower so much.

It had been a rotten morning. He had woken up so sick and in pain that Draco had been fully convinced his boyfriend was dying. It wasn't like Harry couldn't handle a hangover, but that coupled with the lingering side effects of the Depression Potion, Harry _himself_ suspected he may be dying. He had woken close to four in the morning, and the toilet in the first cubicle of the Slytherin Seventh Year Boys Bathroom became his new best friend. Either his stomach was desperately trying to heave out contents that had long since been expelled or he had been glued to the toilet with an excruciating and extensive bout of the runs. When Draco had come into the bathroom after waking at about five thirty, he found Harry sitting on the toilet sobbing and clutching his stomach, and promptly burst into helpless tears himself.

It had eased eventually, and Draco had all but carried Harry back to his bed, where a deep sleep finally claimed his desperately ill lover. Now almost five hours later, Harry had woken, still with a dull ache ringing through his body and a now thankfully mild nausea lapping in his stomach. All in all, he felt six hundred percent better than he had early that morning.

Harry was alone in Draco's dormitory as he pried his sleepy eyes open. Draco had slipped a note into his hand for him to find upon waking telling him he was at Quidditch practice and to stay put and rest, and to take a shower if he felt up to it. He had stared dreamily at the 'I love you' scrawled across the bottom of the note in Draco's elegant script before taking Draco up on his offer of a much needed shower.

He squirted some of Draco's expensive shower gel into his hand; it smelled fresh and fruity. His amazing boyfriend had left him an array of toiletries to choose from, including a new toothbrush that was red with yellow bristles (apparently a gift from Narcissa). He lathered himself all over, loving how much smoother his skin felt with the gel as opposed to the ordinary bath soap he had always been accustomed to. His mind wandered and he imagined it was Draco's hands all over his body, and his dick twitched, hardening gradually as his thoughts became more erotic.

Harry ran his hand down his soapy torso to fondle himself. He sucked on the corner of his lip as he stroked himself slowly. He hadn't wanked in ages. When he was alone, his thoughts had always wandered, and recently he hadn't been able to hold a pleasant thought long enough to masturbate himself to completion before he started feeling down again. Sheesh, he had almost forgotten how good it felt. Though he suspected it was because Draco was now the starring act in his fantasies, as opposed to some faceless figure with a cock.

He reached down and cupped his balls, fondling them like the way Draco loved his own to be touched. His breath hitched and he leant against the wall. The hot spray continued to pelt down onto his chest as he touched himself intimately. He could feel the sickly pain easing out through his pores. Who needed a Hangover Potion, anyway? It's nothing a good wank couldn't fix, Harry decided.

Harry was pumping himself lightly but rhythmically, so lost in the sensations that he never heard the shower screen slide open. Before he knew it, a sleek and supple body was pressed against his own and nimble fingers were squeezing his bum teasingly. He opened his eyes and found a deliciously wet Draco gazing hungrily at him, his slick blond hair framing his face.

"I hope you're thinking about me while you're doing that," Draco murmured, his tongue darting out to lap at some water drops on Harry's lower lip.

"Always," Harry breathed.

"You look better," Draco told him, nuzzling his collarbone and indulging in a loving hug with his soapy, wet lover.

"I am now that you're here," Harry said softly. He knew it sounded corny, but it was the truth. His own hand was great, but it had nothing on the feeling of Draco's fingers on his most intimate parts. He inhaled deeply, letting the breath out through his mouth when Draco almost seemed to read his thoughts, dipping his hand to press his palm against Harry's cock. "I missed you," Draco told him. "I was so worried about you this morning."

"Mmm… I know, I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. "Can we… talk about that… when your hand isn't on my dick?"

"Can we find some more appropriate place to put your dick?" Draco tossed back with a smirk.

Harry put his hands on Draco's hips and gave him a lingering kiss. "I don't think we need to _find_ anything," he said with a chuckle. "You know _exactly_ where a better place is. But, can we go slow? I'm not up to anything too full-on at the moment. Still feeling a bit fragile."

Draco abruptly pulled back. "Then we are going to rinse off, and get you back into bed," he stated firmly.

"Shit, Draco, I'm sick of lying around," Harry whined. "All right, I don't feel that great, but that's not really surprising considering how bad I was this morning. It doesn't mean I'm not horny and it doesn't mean I don't want to get off. So, as much as I adore it, can you please put the overprotective boyfriend routine aside for a few minutes so we can get off? After that you can fuss over me all you want. Otherwise, I'm my hand is than willing to oblige."

"Well, you do look fucking hot all soapy and wet," Draco admitted grudgingly, shooting Harry an adorable torn look. He trailed his fingers down Harry's arm, taking his hand and bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss to the palm.

"I love you," Harry murmured with a smile. Draco answered by slipping his hand behind Harry's head and pulling him close for a deep kiss. Harry could taste that Draco had recently been snacking on sweets of some sort and he grinned into his mouth. "You taste really sweet."

"Not as sweet as you," Draco purred.

**SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED**

The intensity of Harry's orgasm was a little overwhelming and his legs gave out. Thankfully Draco caught him and prevented him from slipping and hurting himself. "Whoa, it's okay, love. I've got you," Draco said soothingly, quickly twisting the taps off before helping Harry out of the shower. He eased him down onto the bench beside the sinks and wrapped a warm, fluffy towel around his shoulders. "Okay, sweetie?"

Harry chuckled weakly. "Sweetie?" he asked tiredly.

Draco flushed in embarrassment. "I'm just trying to soothe you," he muttered.

"I liked it," Harry assured him. "You've just not called me that before. I'm alright, just a bit weak."

Draco tucked his own towel around his waist and helped Harry up to do the same. "There'll be no one out in the dorm. Let's go through there and get dry. It'll be warmer."

"Um, babe? I'm not really in any need of extra warmth at the moment," Harry laughed. Draco looked at him and realised Harry was bright red and sweating from their little shower escapade.

"More comfortable, then," Draco corrected with a smirk. "My god, if I am as shiny as you are right now, kill me immediately!"

"I like you shiny," Harry said with a shrug. "You're too vain. I don't care if you fret over what other people think about you, but you don't need to be so anal around me."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked with a wicked grin. "I was under the delusion that you liked me _anal_."

"You have a one-track mind," Harry snorted as Draco opened the door to their dorm. But Draco stopped abruptly, causing Harry to slam right into Draco's back with a disgruntled 'Oomf!'. "Bloody shit, what the –" He cut himself off with a horrified choke when he looked beyond Draco and found Blaise and Pansy sitting on Draco's bed grinning wickedly at the wanton couple. Standing beside the door, arms folded and a patented sneer on his lips, was Snape.

Snape cleared his throat. "Now that you have that out of your system, I wish to examine you, Potter," he said succinctly. "I take it from the racket you were making in there you are feeling better?"

"You were _listening_!" Harry squeaked. "Oh god," he moaned, hiding his face in Draco's back and whimpering. "YOU SAID NO ONE WAS OUT HERE!"

"No one was!" Draco insisted. "You bunch of perverts!"

Blaise and Pansy just grinned wider and Snape merely cocked an eyebrow. "Blaise thought it was strange that you didn't shower in the Quidditch locker rooms, so we just _had_ to find out what you were up to, of course. How fucking talented _are_ you, Draco? Damn! I should've had a taste while you still had minor notions you were straight!" Pansy cried.

Draco made a disgusted sound, feeling Harry still trying to melt into his back and disappear. "It's none of your business how talented I am!"

"Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini, you may leave now," Snape said pointedly, opening the door. Draco's two best friends reluctantly left the room amidst a chorus of sniggers. "Lie on the bed, Mr Potter."

Harry did as he was told, still blushing furiously and keeping a death grip on the towel that was now tightly wrapped around his waist, well aware that he was starkers under it. Draco grabbed some lounging pants from his trunk and slipped them on under his towel, not bothering with a shirt. While Snape was rummaging around in his tote bag for something, Draco hastily handed Harry a pair of his own boxers, which Harry reefed on without a second thought. Though, moments later, the wide-eyed look he gave Draco told Draco _just_ what Harry thought of wearing his boyfriend's boxer-briefs. If they hadn't gotten off less than ten minutes early, Harry would be facing an examination by the Potions Master with a raging hard-on.

"I am aware you were drinking last night, Mr Potter," Snape intoned. "And also how ill you were this morning."

"How –" Draco started but snapped his mouth shut when his godfather glared balefully at him.

"You more than anyone else, Draco, should be aware I do not miss a thing that occurs within my House," Snape stated. Draco dropped his gaze and looked sheepishly at his own feet. "I will not ask you what lead to you to partake in such idiotic actions, Potter. Especially after my warning."

"It was the side effects!" Draco spat. "How could you give him something that made him so sick and profess that it _helps_ him! He's been unbelievably ill because of your supposed _treatment_!"

Snape's eyes travelled between his godson and Harry. "And why did you not come to me to seek help?" he asked.

"What would you have done?" Draco bit back. "Plied him with more potions with more side effects? Yeah, brilliant help!"

"Your insolence is unbecoming, Draco. Both of you have been appalling irresponsible. I expected you both to have a little common sense to know to come to me if there were side effects," Snape scolded. "Instead, you, Potter, run out and get intoxicated almost immediately after I warned you not to, furnished with the knowledge of what alcohol would do to your system. And you, Draco, should not have hesitated to seek help from myself. You are aware of how potent this potion can be, having sat beside your mother in St Mungo's holding her hand whilst she was treated for her own severe side effects."

Draco looked between Harry and Severus, before hanging his head in shame. "I didn't remember that. I just wanted to protect Harry. I knew you'd be angry at him."

Severus pursed his lips. "Indeed I would have been. However, his health would have been priority."

"What could you have done though?" Draco blurted out. "Stuck him in the hospital wing and fed him an Anti-dehydration Potion and not much else? He was better off here with me!"

Harry bit his lip and watched the volley of remarks bouncing back and forth between his boyfriend and his professor. He didn't think it would do much good to remind them that he was both still here. He made an irritated sound when Snape grabbed his hand, pressed his wand to the palm and muttered some spell or another.

"Dehydration, malnutrition, exhaustion, nausea, slight fever, headache, and full bladder," Snape reeled off, causing Harry to blush furiously. "All of which could have easily been tended to in the Hospital Wing with _correct_ medical treatment."

"I'm sorry, alright!" Draco exploded, throwing up his hands as he started pacing. "He was so fucking sick I just wanted to comfort him! I thought you wouldn't be able to do anything, so I just kept him here! At least I could –" His tirade stopped abruptly when he realised what Severus had in his hand. "_What are you doing_!" he screeched backing up against the wall.

"I need to take some blood from Harry to see the potion has taken in his system," Snape explained, the syringe and needle in his hand flashing menacingly.

Harry watched with a frown as Draco paled dramatically, a hand going up to his mouth as his breathing started coming out in short pants. "Draco, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"NO!" Draco screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM!"

Snape sighed. "Draco, go up to the Great Hall. All your friends will be there as it's snowing outside."

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING PUT NEEDLES IN HIM!" Draco cried and Harry jumped up off the bed to step over and pulled Draco into a tight hug. Draco immediately started sobbing into his shoulder, choking and hiccupping when he couldn't regain his breath.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, glaring at Snape as he rubbed Draco's back to try and stop the hysteria. Draco appeared to bordering on a full blown panic attack for some reason.

"He has a desperate phobia of needles. He has done since he was old enough to realise what Healers were doing with them," Snape explained, slipping the items back into his bag and out of Draco's sight. "This reaction is mild, believe it or not. He can become completely hysterical when it is him undergoing the treatment."

Harry tutted in concern, resting his cheek against Draco's soft hair. "Go up to the Great Hall, baby. I won't be long," he murmured. "I'll be all right, okay?"

Draco pulled back, wiping his eyes on his hands and shooting a miserable look at his godfather. "Go on, Draco. He won't be long," Severus coaxed in an uncharacteristically soft tone. He withdrew a pressed handkerchief from within his robes and handed it to his godson, who took it and blew his nose.

"You can't stick needles in him!" Draco cried.

"Save me a seat, love," Harry said, ghosting his fingers up Draco's arm.

"Please don't be long," Draco mumbled. He fumbled with a shirt that had been hanging on the back of the door before slipping it over his head and pulled his cloak on hastily.

Harry gave him another firm squeeze and a comforting kiss on the lips. "I won't be," he promised. "Don't go scaring any of the younger kids on your way up, you big bully."

Draco cracked a reluctant but watery smile. "You're the only one I ever gave a shit about bullying," was his parting comment before he opened the door and left.

o o o o o

Draco had dawdled on his way up to the Great Hall. He didn't want to go up at all, truth be told. He swallowed thickly when he thought about what Severus would be doing to Harry right at that moment. He considered just waiting outside for his boyfriend, but knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from bursting back into the dorm and ripping the equipment from Severus' hands.

He was also burning with shame inside. Everything Severus had said was right – Draco should have taken Harry up to the Hospital Wing as soon as he realised Harry had side effects. Hell, he should've taken him straight up as soon as he knew Harry merely had a dose of the runs! His heart had truly ruled over his head in this instance – probably for the first time ever – and Harry had suffered because of it.

Draco pushed open the doors of the Great Hall and was accosted by raucous chatter and laughing. It was busy, but not overly crowded, thankfully. Draco sneered when he caught sight of the full Gryffindor table, but his eyes locked with Hermione's and she gave him a small smile, which he returned before walking up the aisle to where Blaise and Pansy were. Pansy was sitting reading the Daily Prophet and Blaise was standing behind her, reading over her shoulder.

"Hey, guys," Draco stated.

"Oh, hi, hon," Pansy greeted with a smile. "Is Harry ok? Sorry about the teasing before, but you two really were quite loud." She laughed and grinned up at Draco.

"That's a fucking understatement," Blaise snorted. "What the hell were you doing to him, mate? He was screaming your name like there was no tomorrow."

"As if you need _me_ to spell it out for you," Draco scoffed.

"Well, I'm as jealous as shit," Blaise stated, leering slightly at Draco. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to have a quick go with me? I give good head and I have long fingers." Blaise wriggled his fingers in Draco's face before moving his hand to Draco's arse and giving it a firm and lingering pinch.

"ZABINI!" Draco whipped around and saw Harry storming up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, red-faced, wand drawn and his green eyes flashing angrily. Uh-oh. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS _OFF_ MY BOYFRIEND, YOU OVERGROWN PILE OF KNEAZLE TURD!" Harry roared, quickly advancing on Blaise. Blaise shrieked in terror, grabbing Draco's arm in hopes his best friend would protect him.

Before anyone could realise what was happening, and in clear view of all Gryffindors and Slytherins, Harry pointed his wand at Blaise. Without even saying an incantation, bright orange sparks shot out the end of his wand and hit Blaise squarely in the chest.

Blaise was sent sprawling to the floor, his skin turning a rapid shade of deep red all over, and he was groaning in pain. Harry swooped on him, leaning right over so he was almost touching noses with his rival. "You touch _any part_ of Draco again and I will personally ensure you will have your own permanent room at St Mungo's, Zabini, you spineless bastard" he hissed in a low voice that only those directly beside them could hear, including Draco, who was frozen in shock. With one final flick of his wand at Blaise, Harry sneered and turned to stalk angrily out of the Great Hall, completely ignoring Draco in the process.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. FanFiction just wouldn't let me post the chapter as usual last night, and then I had to go out. _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	20. Chapter 19

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 19**

"HARRY!" Draco shouted, finally spotting his boyfriend near the lake right by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Merlin, you're a hard person to catch," he panted as he approached Harry. Harry was hugging himself tightly from the cold, his breath escaping in white wisps as it connected with the chilly air while he scowled out over the water. "You have a month's worth of detentions with Snape and McGonagall interchangeably, by the way. You actually vanished Blaise's spine! Not to mention the head to toe rash, and, erm, well, the shrunken dick."

"I know what I did, Draco," Harry muttered, eyes not leaving the lake.

"How did you incant without speaking?" Draco asked curiously as he stepped up beside Harry, but made no move to touch him. Harry was just radiating fury and he didn't want to interfere with that and get himself hexed.

Harry licked his dry lips. "I just realised I could do it in my fifth year. I was taught to hone the skill after that. It's so my _enemies_ don't know what spell I'm going to throw at them."

"Only really power –"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Only really powerful wizards can do that," he said in a petulant voice and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Draco finally asked, taking Harry's hand.

"Do you still have feelings for Blaise?" Harry asked in a small voice, swallowing thickly and Draco suspected he was trying not to cry. He sounded so hurt!

"Of course not, Harry! I love _you_," Draco insisted. "I probably should get all macho and scoff about how dare you accuse me of such things, but I doubt that will do either of us any good at the moment. He pinched my arse, which rather hurt, I might add," he said, using his other hand to massage his throbbing bum cheek. "It was completely one-sided and I hated it. It actually made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I'm glad my Knight in Shining Armour came at the right time."

"I don't know how to handle this, Draco! I've never been so jealous in my life!" Harry cried helplessly. "I could've seriously hurt him!"

"No, you couldn't have," Draco stated confidently. "You don't hate him enough for that. He's just a pest to you, which showed in the hexes you chose. It's not going to do him any harm to have a mini dick for a little while. He can be Healed easily, but his pride will be wounded for much longer." Harry sighed, and dropped his gaze, tracing patterns in the snow with his foot. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, kissing the top of his head. "Don't worry about it, love. I'm not angry at you. I think Blaise needed a wake-up call to realise that there really is no chance of us getting back together, and I think he needed that wake-up call from you. He needed to learn not to interfere with our relationship again. He was sort of trying to come onto me again before you turned up," he admitted and felt Harry growl against his chest.

A soft throat clearing from behind them caught their attention. Draco turned and saw Ron and Hermione standing there awkwardly. "Hermione, Weasley," Draco stated with a nod of his head and Harry finally lifted his head. Draco realised how tired Harry looked and he was surprised when Harry didn't sneer or scowl at his friends. He just sighed slightly in defeat, his shoulders slumping.

"If you've come to have another go at me, go ahead," Harry said throwing his hands out. "Open range. This day can't get any worse, anyway."

"Hey, I thought the shower earlier was pretty good. You have to admit that," Draco said. Harry turned and looked at him in exasperation before a disbelieving bark of a laugh escaped his throat.

"What?" Harry asked, shaking his head in confusion. "Why aren't you lot sneering at each other?" He raked his fingers through his hair. "God, I can't think straight! What the hell is going on! I feel like I'm in some sort of alternate universe!"

"Can… can we… talk?" Hermione asked Harry hesitantly. "All of us?"

"Wait," Harry said abruptly, turning on Draco. "You called her Hermione! What the bloody hell? This is freaking me out!"

"Hermione and I talked last night when you were… ill, love," Draco told him. "She came down to try and make amends we spoke about some things. She wants to fix things with you. As for the Weasel, I have no clue, nor do I care."

Ron scowled. "I want to try and make amends, too," he admitted grudgingly. "But I still hate you," he sneered at Draco.

"Thank god for that," Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"So, Harry, can we all talk?" Hermione repeated.

"No, I think you three should talk," Draco stated. "I better go check on Blaise and start doing some fast talking with Severus." Harry opened his mouth to protest, gazing warily at Ron and Hermione. He didn't want to be left alone with them. "It's best this way, baby. This is what you need." Draco smiled at Harry and then gave a brief, but loving kiss, revelling in finally showing Harry affection in front of Harry's mates.

"Ok," Harry agreed quietly.

"I expect your company for dinner," Draco said firmly. "You will eat or I will force feed you." With a smirk, he started walking back up to the Castle. He looked back briefly and caught Harry perving on his arse. He grinned, blew his boyfriend a kiss and disappeared up over the hill.

o o o o o

"So, um…he, uh, really… likes you, hey?" Ron finally spoke after the trio had agreed to go back to Harry and Ron's dorm to talk. They were all sitting on Harry's bed in an awkward silence, none of them quite sure how to start the conversation.

"He _loves_ me, Ron," Harry sighed. "And I love him." He didn't miss the slight shudder in Ron's shoulders. "But you don't need to bother yourself with that."

"But I want to," Ron admitted quietly, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"Is that your screwed way of apologising? Because I've yet to hear an actual 'I'm sorry' come from either of you," Harry said blandly. He just wanted to be with Draco. He was tired and still not feeling very well. The Slytherin dorms, Draco and his silk sheets sounded very nice right now.

"We're both really sorry for everything that was said that day, Harry," Hermione started. "You don't need us spouting unnecessary rationalizations about how we were shocked and all that. We know now how wrong we were, is that enough for you?"

"No," Harry said without hesitation. "It's a start, and I appreciate you apologising for what you said to me, but for this friendship to continue to work, I need to know you accept my relationship with Draco. It's as simple as that."

"I've already started to build that bridge between us, Harry," Hermione explained. "We spoke last night about things like this. I'm ready to start to get to know the real Draco that you fell for."

Harry looked at Ron, who cleared his throat and blushed at the attention. "Um, it's going to take a bit more for me, mate. I'm sorry. He's been an arse to my whole family for so long. I can't just forget that. But, I'm willing to at least try and be civil to him for your sake. At least initially. Maybe eventually… and it's a big _maybe_ at this point… maybe I might learn to be his friend. Not that I think he wants that, you know. This has got to be a two sided thing," he added hastily.

"All right," Harry said. "It's a start. That's enough for me. I will warn you, he's going to be around probably a lot more than you will be able to stomach, and I will be with him more than you will be happy about, but that's the way it is. We've become quite serious and I can't see that changing anytime soon." He rubbed his stomach through his shirt. He was getting that distinct feeling like he was going throw up again. He needed to lie down.

"Yeah, we've talked about that and we realise it's inevitable. I mean, he is your boyfriend, and all," Hermione said. "Are you alright? You've gone all pale."

"Can you guys just shift over a bit? I need to lie down," Harry asked, already moving to lie on his side. His friends eyed him with concern, but did as he asked.

"Are you sick, Harry? Draco said last night you were. I mean, I know you're probably feeling a bit hung over considering your booze-up last night, but there's more, isn't there?" Hermione pressed.

Harry took off his glasses and put them on his table. He didn't need to see Ron and Hermione clearly to talk to them. "Yeah. Um, I'm not feeling very well at the moment from side effects of a potion Snape is treating me with. I, uh, shouldn't have gotten drunk last night, I was stupid but things were a little too much for me to handle and I needed an escape…"

Hermione gasped, putting her hand over her face. Her eyes were already watery from worry. "Is… it serious?"

"It potentially could have been," Harry sighed. "I have depression, and Snape thinks I have done for quite some time. I'm not pointing fingers, but our argument just sort of brought it out in me again. It's probably also why I've been overly moody lately. Over Christmas, I was tired all the time and had no appetite. Draco's mum was the one to realise as she used to suffer from it herself."

"Draco's Mum had depression?" Ron asked. "I would too with –"

"Shut it, Ron," Hermione snapped, sending him a glare.

"Bloody hell, I was just going to say 'with a husband like that'. Merlin," Ron huffed, folding his arms and meeting Hermione's glare.

"I missed you guys," Harry said with a small chuckle.

"We missed you too, mate," Ron stated sincerely. "It didn't take a genius to realise something was up with you, but well, we knew you'd probably just tell us to fuck off… as you did… numerous times."

Hermione made a happy noise and then flung herself over Harry's giving him a tight, relieved hug. "Oh thank god. I was _so_ worried you wouldn't want anything to do with us again!"

"I nearly didn't," Harry admitted. "I was so hurt by the things you said to me. I had no intentions of ever speaking to either of you again. Then I just got really sad over what had happened, and felt like the whole thing was my fault for not telling you… which it was…"

Hermione sighed, rubbing Harry's back. "We were all at fault, Harry. It was a really big turning point in your life. We should've understood why you felt the need to keep it a secret…"

"You want to know why I didn't tell you I was gay," Harry sensed, seeing the sad look flicker across Hermione's face. She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"I think that's what hurt the most," Hermione told him. "I mean, the thing with Malfoy was a complete shock, but that's something that is patently obvious why you hid it. You didn't need to hide that you're gay. It would've made no difference to us…"

"That's exactly why I never brought it up. What would it have mattered, either way? It's not like I had a boyfriend or anything at that point," Harry said.

"Didn't it royally piss you off having us harp on about you shagging girls?" Ron asked incredulously and Harry snorted, smirking at Ron.

"You _know_ it pissed me off! It wasn't enough to stop you though. It was also no reason for blurting out my sexuality to the whole of Gryffindor. I can handle the tasteless remarks. Eventually, though, I _was_ seeing Draco and then telling you guys just seemed all the more difficult to face, so I shoved it to the back of my mind," Harry explained. "I'm really sorry how you found out, by the way. That must've been… sickening for you."

"Sickening? For fuck sake, Harry!" Hermione swore, shaking her head. "It wasn't _sickening_, it was just a lot to take in all at once! We thought you were a virgin and there you were, well, pleasuring Draco rather forcefully! It was…"

"A shock," Harry finished for her. "Yes, you mentioned that a few times." He smiled up at them. "I wasn't a virgin before Draco and I got together. I actually lost my virginity quite some time ago. But _this_ is definitely something I didn't have an obligation to tell you."

"No, of course not," Hermione admitted grudgingly.

"Was it Ginny?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said honestly.

"Are you getting better? With the treatment, I mean," Hermione asked, changing the subject before Ron started reeling off all the girls in the school. If Harry wanted to tell them about his first time, he would when he was ready.

"I will do," Harry replied. "I only started treatment yesterday and fucked that up by drinking. Snape told me the first dose has basically had no affect on the depression what so ever. Didn't stop the side effects, though."

"Harry, can I ask you something? Without you getting shitty at me?" Ron said hesitantly.

"I don't have the energy to get shitty with you. I zapped all that on Blaise," Harry said stifling a yawn.

"What do you see in Malfoy?" Ron asked. "I don't mean that in a bad way, I just want to try and understand why you, well, why you chose him when you could have just about anyone."

Harry tucked his hand up under his pillow, snuggling closer into it. Hermione was still rubbing his back and he could feel Ron's warmth against his leg. For the first time in ages, everything actually felt right.

Harry's eyebrows knitted in thought. "I don't really know how to answer that, mate," he said. "I see a lot more in Draco than anyone else ever will because I love him. I mean, don't get me wrong, we've definitely had our ups and downs. We even almost broke up a couple of times. But… well… he loves me for me, despite all my shit. With Draco, most of his bravado and arrogance is a façade. Deep down he's actually a very funny, loving, caring, and intelligent person. Despite what he wants everyone to think, he's really just as normal as you and I. He hogs the covers, he farts in his sleep, he reads on the toilet, he sings in the shower, he has a nasty phobia of needles, and he spends too much time in front of the mirror, but funnily enough, I find all that adorable. So, to answer your question, I see things in my boyfriend that no one else will _ever_ see, and that's all that matters to us."

"It's weird to hear you say you have a boyfriend," Hermione said with a giggle. "It was also _very_ strange to see you hugging and kissing him."

"You better get used to it," Harry warned. "We touch… a _lot_. Narcissa says we're still in the 'Honeymoon phase'."

"Hell, you aren't considering _marrying_ him already, are you?" Ron scoffed.

"They can't get married, Ron, the laws don't allow it," Hermione told him.

"Marriage? Sheesh, Ron, I'm a bit too young to think about that sort of thing. Although, in saying that, Narcissa had Draco when she was our age," Harry mused.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad were only young when they had Bill, too," Ron replied, leaning back on his arms.

"What was it like staying at Draco's for Christmas?" Hermione wondered.

"It was… great, on the whole. I mentioned that Draco and I nearly broke up a couple of times. Well, over Christmas was one of those. We had a pretty bad argument, but eventually sorted it out. I was upset about you guys, and felt strange in a new place, but overall, we had a nice time. Draco's mum is wonderful, and it gave me and Draco time to discuss our future after school…" Harry trailed off and sighed when he saw the curious looks on his friends' faces.

"Well?" Hermione asked pointedly. "You've never discussed your plans beyond Hogwarts with us. I assume you and Draco have made some decisions?"

"We're going to get a place together after school. I'm… going to stay at the Manor with him for the summer, and we are going to find somewhere to live in London. I'm going to do the Auror training program and Draco wants to do a Muggle law degree." Harry moved to kick off his shoes. He was starting to feel sleepy and fancied taking a nap.

Ron and Hermione both burst out into the inevitable laughter and Harry just smirked at them. "Don't think he could do it, hey? I assure you, if Draco wants something bad enough, he'll get it and nothing will hold him back. That's how we got together."

"Will you come and stay with us at all over the summer, Harry? I mean, you usually do…" Ron pulled a face and looked down at his lap.

"Of course I'm going to! Just not as long as I usually do," Harry assured him. "Your mum has convinced me to bring Draco to stay for a weekend or so also, and he's agreed."

Hermione snorted. "Draco agreed to stay at The Burrow? I don't believe it!"

"Believe it," Harry said smugly. "Molly wrote to him herself at Christmas. He's actually looking forward to it. He has changed a lot since his father died. I promise you."

The dorm room door creaked open and Draco stuck his head in. "Am I interrupting anything?" He stepped inside and melted when Harry flashed him a grin.

"Of course not," Harry said. "Come sit."

"Your sister let me in, Weasley. I hope you don't mind. I was concerned how Harry was." Draco came over and Hermione moved up the bed to make room for him next to Harry. He bent down and the couple shared a kiss.

"Nah, got to get used to having your ugly arse around sometime, I suppose," Ron joked and Draco just flipped him his middle finger.

"Play nice," Harry said with a chuckle. "I think there've been enough jealousy induced injuries for one day."

"Says the Boy Who Lived with a wrist movement as quick as lightening," Draco laughed. "They are growing Blaise's spine back. It's going to take near two weeks! He is completely and utterly petrified of you now, babe. I highly doubt he'll make a move on me again."

Harry huffed, giving a satisfied nod. "Good. It was all worth it then. He had no right to touch you like that. I don't care how familiar he thinks he is with you. No one but _me_ is allowed to touch your arse."

"I know," Draco agreed. "Which is why I managed to convince Severus to only give you a week of detention. I told him he owed you anyway after not being more specific about what you would go through with the side effects. I told you he cares for you."

"No you didn't! You just said that I'm important to him because I'm important to you. He doesn't fucking care about me. He just doesn't want my presence inflicted on him every night for a month," Harry grumbled.

"Close enough," Draco said with a shrug. "How are you feeling, love?" he fussed, brushing Harry's hair out of his face. "You look tired. How's your stomach? I've come to see if you want something to eat. You've hardly gotten anything into your system in days, except booze, of course. Mum will be ropeable."

"And you're starting to sound more and more like her," Harry huffed. "Stop fussing, you pain in the rectum. I'm tired and feel a little off, but I'm all right."

"You will eat," Draco insisted with a shrug. "I don't care how much you protest. I have no problem being a pain in the rectum. You can hex me for all you like… but, ah, not my dick, ok? That would be kinda like shooting yourself in the foot…"

"Urgh, enough!" Ron groaned, slapping his hands over his ears. "I don't want to know anything about any of _that_. EVER! That wasn't in the agreement!"

Hermione gave Ron a distinct nudge in the shoulder. "Shush, you wanker. Draco, we're having a party in our common room tonight. Would like to join us? I'm sure there are a few of our housemates rather curious about what's going on between you and Harry. You can have your first public appearance as a couple. Kind of like an initiation into the world of Gryffindor."

Draco visibly blushed, and dropped his gaze to hide behind a curtain of blond hair, suddenly becoming very intent on smoothing down Harry's shirt. "Oh, I don't know… it's probably not a great idea… and I really don't think Harry is up to partying…"

"Oh come on, babe!" Harry enthused. "It'll be fun. They're never anything over the top. Please? For me? It's time now. I want everyone to know we're an item. They're going to be wondering about the whole Blaise thing anyway."

Draco looked torn, his grey eyes flicking between his Harry and his friends. He pursed his lips and sighed, giving a reluctant nod. "All right, but only for a short time," he finally agreed.

Harry grinned smugly, satisfied that his boyfriend had been roped in to a Gryffindor party. Maybe things were looking up, after all. "Then maybe you can spend your first night in _my_ bed," he suggested.

"Hey, no! I object!" Ron cried.

"Who gives a stuff, Weasel?" Draco replied with a smirk. "Sounds like a plan, love." He leaned over and gave Harry another kiss, but Harry grabbed him and pulled him down on top of him. Draco protested weakly, but was soon laughing at Harry's antics.

"I love you," Harry said, smiling adoringly up at him.

"I love you right back, you soppy-arsed Gryffindor," Draco said before giving Harry a deep and lingering kiss in front of his friends – finally.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I had a truly smashing time at Billy Connolly – thanks to everyone who asked! I spent most of the show with tears running down my face from laughing to hard. Thank god for waterproof mascara:) _

_As expected, there were mixed feelings to how Harry reacted seeing Blaise pinch Draco's arse, so I am just going to clarify why he did this in case anyone missed it from what has been said in this chapter. _

_Harry was extremely jealous – possibly because of his depression in some capacity, but I wouldn't blame it on that directly. He was just so jealous, and not having been in this situation before or having felt that extent of jealously, as well as his knowledge of Blaise's residual feelings for Draco (coupled with the fact his emotions were a little raw from his bonding with the toilet that morning and being heard getting off by Snape), he just didn't know how to handle it, and overreacted, as my Harry in these fics has a tendency to do; it's one of his character traits. And, as usual, he stopped and realised what he'd actually done, and had to get away. He didn't deliberately ignore Draco. He was just completely furious and knew if he even opened his mouth to Draco at that point, some he would regret would likely fly out of it uncontrollably. He reacted immediately, and then went on to brood on the consequences. He just questioned Draco's feelings because he was insecure. What he probably needed was Draco to grab him before he ran away to reassure him of the situation, but like everyone else in the Great Hall, he was just shocked at what happened. _

_Some of you are already freaking out about the near-ending of this fic. Alas, it is true – it will all be over with on Friday. Just remember that 'A Priceless Gift II: Fatherhood' will be coming very soon. Also, as I mentioned previously, I have to shorter companion pieces to 'This Could Be Yours' that I am going to post :) They will be either long one-shots or novella length. One will be Harry and Draco's stay at the Weasleys' over the summer, and the other will be about Harry and Draco's escapades finding their house together. I also have my "Two Words" Series starting to be posted on 1st March, so keep an eye out for that. I am already working on the next novel-length to come out after APGII, where I tackle something completely different again :) Please just know that I probably won't ever go long without posting at least SOMETHING. _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	21. Chapter 20

**This chapter has the graphic sexual content edited due to this site's policy  
If you would like the uncensored version, please visit my website: **

**www (dot) lanisfanfiction (dot) com**

**(in website form)**

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 20**

Draco grinned as he squeezed Harry tighter around the waist while he took in the scene around him. It was yet another Gryffindor party and Harry was nestled in Draco's lap, laughing almost hysterically at something Seamus was talking about.

It had been months since Harry and made amends with Ron and Hermione. Incident-free months, thankfully. The seventh-years were now approaching the end of their schooling, which was just three days away. Harry and Draco's relationship was now completely out in the open, and they had fast become the hottest couple in school. No one paid any attention when the pair were seen snogging in the corridors. Professors McGonagall and Snape had grudgingly agreed to give Harry and Draco free reign of each other's dorms and common rooms when they became fed up with giving them detentions for sneaking out to each other during the night, so long as they conducted themselves with dignity and discretion.

Draco had since never missed a Gryffindor party. Eventually, Harry's friends had warmed to Draco and he was no longer 'Malfoy' but just 'Harry's boyfriend' and they treated him as such. Funnily enough, it had ended up being Draco who slipped Ron a dose of the twins' U-No-Poo after Ron had accused Draco of dying his hair blond. Ron had spent the rest of the party planted on the loo, and Harry had declared loudly and proudly that Draco was _definitely_ all natural blond.

Blaise had eventually apologised to both Harry and Draco for causing them unnecessary upset with his stupid lingering crush on Draco. He told Harry he thought he was a great guy, and that if anyone but him was going to be with Draco, he was glad it was Harry who would surely take care of Draco. He then threatened that if Harry ever hurt Draco, he would hex his balls off. It was pushing it slightly to wish Harry and Blaise would kiss and make up and waltz off into the sunset, so this sincere but reluctant apology on Blaise's part was enough for the time being. It was obviously going to be a while off before either boy gave up on sneering at each other behind Draco's back.

Harry's depression was but a distant memory. Once he got past all the nasty side effects, the potions had worked wonders. It was now simply a matter of taking a tiny vial of the potion each morning when he brushed his teeth. The nightmares were a thing of the past and he had so much more energy. Between Draco and Narcissa, they had actually managed to help Harry put on some weight. Draco absolutely revelled in the adorable little six-pack Harry now had and loved to run his tongue over it before he gave Harry a blow job.

"Sheesh, Draco, can't you stop feeling him up for _one_ minute?" Dean asked with a smirk from where he was sitting across from them swigging a beer.

"If I was feeling him up, do you think he would have the ability to laugh and talk at the same time?" Draco tossed back.

"Touché," Dean laughed. "Have another drink, mate."

"No, thanks," Draco refused. "Harry's had his fill and I want to be able to get it up when we go to bed."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean snorted. "Rub in the fact that Harry is the only one of us poor sods getting a regular lay."

"I've told you you're welcome to join us," Draco said lightly, giving Harry's bum a light squeeze when his boyfriend leant over to have a taste of some fruity alcoholic beverage that Seamus was drinking. "You aren't going anywhere, lover. Seamus, quit trying to get my date drunk. Irish aren't his type and _you'll_ be cleaning up the puke come morning."

Harry choked and spat out the drink. "That's vile. I wouldn't drink it if you paid me," he insisted, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"You wouldn't drink it if you weren't paid either," Draco told him. "You've had enough. I have plans for tonight."

"Spoil sport," Harry grumbled before breaking into a wide grin, turning in Draco's lap and proceeding to snog him so intensely that Draco actually flailed to get a grip on him. They earned a chorus of shouts and whistles as the kiss turned into a more heated make out and groping session.

Ginny sighed and looked wistfully at the couple. "Oh, I want a boyfriend. Why are all the good ones gay?" she whined and was met with a round of disgruntled snorts from her straight male friends.

"This is getting old," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "You'd think they'd strip or something to spice things up."

Harry and Draco split apart with indignant squeaks. "Hermione!" Harry and Ron scolded at the same time.

"Hey, I've said you're all welcome to –" Draco was cut off abruptly by Harry slapping a hand over his mouth.

"NO ONE is welcome to come and watch, got that, Malfoy? Your arse is mine, and mine alone," Harry growled.

Draco peeled Harry's hand away from his mouth. "I love it when you pull the possessive boyfriend routine," he purred. "Duck, everyone! Cover your dicks!"

Harry's mates sniggered and Harry just scowled at them all. "Fuck you all," he mumbled and everyone just laughed.

"Harry, babe, I love this song! Let's dance!" Draco suggested, stroking Harry's face. Harry grinned and nodded, climbing out of Draco's lap and offering his hand to pull him up. They hurried over to the area where a bunch of people were already dancing, and were wrapped in each others arms and dancing closely pressed together within moments.

Harry's friends watched as Draco whispered something in Harry's ear and Harry pulled back and laughed loudly before planting a firm kiss on Draco's lips.

Ginny sighed wistfully, brushing her long hair out of her eyes. "He looks so bloody happy," she stated.

"No longer wantin' in his pants, Gin?" Seamus asked with a cheeky grin.

"Pfft, it's a lost cause. They are disgustingly in love, bugger them," she replied with a grin, "and Draco would probably personally rip my arms from their sockets if I even tried."

"And he's gay," Ron pointed out stupidly, earning a bored look from his sister.

"Who would've thought, hey?" Dean scoffed with a snort.

"Thought what?" Hermione asked.

"That Malfoy would be the one to put _that_ smile on Harry's face," Dean elaborated and waved his hand in the direction of the dancers. Harry had his arms slung around Draco's neck, and Draco's were wrapped possessively around Harry's waist. They were gazing into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to anyone around them. The look on Harry's face was absolute rapture, complete with a smile that would light up a room.

"We were too busy trying to own him and protect him," Hermione said wisely. "It was difficult for us to see beyond that adorable little guy with glasses and clothes too big for him that we met on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. Draco saw things in him we'll never see, and vice versa, which is why they are going to be together for a very long time."

Seamus made a thoughtful noise. "Do you really think so?"

"Harry is standing in the middle of Gryffindor Common Room with his hand on the Slytherin Ice Prince's arse. What sort of question is that, Seam?" Ron laughed. "If they aren't still together in ten years time, I'll walk down Diagon Alley in drag."

Dean and Seamus started sniggering. "I bet we could convince them to break up _just_ to see that!" Dean teased and Ron just huffed.

"No, I agree with Ron," Hermione said. "I guarantee we will all be at their wedding one day. Mark my words."

"They can't even get married, Hermione!" Ginny shook her head and laughed. "But you can have your fantasies."

Hermione just folded her arms and sat back with a smug smile on her face. "We'll see," she murmured.

o o o o o

"I've got something for you," Draco whispered in Harry's ear as they slow danced together. They had been dancing together for almost half an hour before someone finally had the courtesy to put a slower song on.

"Oh?" Harry asked curiously, his green eyes twinkling as he pulled back from Draco and smiled. Draco loved seeing that real smile on Harry's lips. It had previously been absent for so long, but now it was unusual for Harry _not_ to smile.

Draco reluctantly let go of Harry's waist to dig around in his pocket. He pulled out a tiny box, cradling it in his hand and he swallowed nervously. "I love you, Harry. But you know that. I just… wanted to give you something to show you that I want to be with you always…" He opened the box and nestled inside was a gold ring with a Celtic knot pattern engraved around it. On the inside, the words 'Potter and Malfoy Forever' were engraved and Harry laughed tearfully at the reference to their history.

"Draco, it's beautiful!" Harry cried.

"It's a promise ring," Draco explained. "I promise to love you forever, no matter what life throws at us."

Harry smiled as he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on his finger. It was a perfect fit. "I love it…" he breathed.

"I just felt that it was time for us to commit to each other in some capacity, no matter how insignificant," Draco said, rambling slightly.

"Insignificant? Draco, this is one of most amazing things anyone has ever done for me," Harry said, feeling choked up with emotion. "I love you like I never thought it was possible to love anyone. This means more to me than I think you realised it would."

"Are you sure you like it? I picked it myself," Draco told him, sounding extremely proud of himself.

"It's perfect," Harry promised. "Just like you." He placed the box in his pocket and pulled Draco close to him. "I love you so much, Draco."

"I love you," Draco responded with a gorgeous smile, followed by a small sigh of relief. "There was a tiny part of me that thought you would think I was being ridiculous…"

"Then you need to stop worrying and just let us be," Harry advised. "How could I not absolutely adore it? The fact that you thought of it yourself makes it all the more amazing. Thank you, baby. I love it, and I love you."

They met in a lingering kiss, their tongues sliding together, tasting each other hungrily. Draco was the one to break the embrace. "Come upstairs?" he said huskily.

Harry smiled, taking Draco's hand and leading him away from the crowd. They walked past the nest of couches where his friends were. "We're heading upstairs. We may or may not be back," he told them.

"In other words, you won't be back," Ron said blandly. "Don't forget the silencing charm."

Harry and Draco smirked identically before disappearing up the stairs hand in hand.

o o o o o

Draco closed the door behind them as Harry pulled his shirt and jeans off, leaving him in just his tight white singlet and a pair of Draco's red boxer briefs. It hadn't taken him long to get used to tight things _there_. Draco noticed the outline of his boyfriend's cock, indicating Harry was already half hard for him.

Harry was gazing intently at Draco, looking deep into his eyes. "I want you to make love to me, Draco…" he said softly, taking Draco's hands and running his thumbs over the palm.

Draco sucked in his breath. "Are you sure? You don't have to Harry. I have no problems being on the bottom all the time."

"I'm more than sure. I've been wanting to for some time, but was waiting for the right moment. That moment is now. I want you inside me. I'm finally ready to experience you completely, sweetheart. Will you, Draco?"

"I…" Draco started, suddenly feeling nervous that he wouldn't live up to Harry's expectations. "Yes," he finally agreed.

Harry sat on his bed, and pulled his singlet off and then slid his boxers down his legs and kicked them onto the floor, leaving him in just his white socks. He leaned back against his fluffy pillows (he now had two because Draco slept there so often) and looked hungrily up at Draco.

"Are you scared?" Draco asked, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the floor.

"No, I trust you," Harry said.

"I trusted you too during our first time, but I was still shit scared," Draco said with a nervous chuckle.

"Should I be scared?" Harry asked, as he retrieved a brand new tube of Muggle lubricant from his drawer, which they now both preferred and were able to get a regular supply of from a catalogue Dean used.

Draco discarded his pants and climbed onto the bed next to Harry. "No," he answered. "I'll do all I can to make it good for you."

"It will be good for me no matter what," Harry murmured, pulling Draco close and starting things by kissing Draco sensually. Draco slung his leg over Harry's and urged him closer. They made out intensely, rubbing against each other and making soft pleasured noises.

"Lie on your stomach, baby. I want to try something," Draco said gently and Harry obliged disentangling himself from Draco's arms and rolling onto his belly, getting himself settled. Draco shifted down the bed, rubbing his body over Harry's back. Harry sighed in content, closing his eyes to lose himself in the feelings Draco was creating in him.

**SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED**

For the first time, they climaxed together, and it felt amazing.

Draco tried to catch his breath before he eased his softening cock from Harry's receptive body. Harry winced as he pulled out. "Ungh, you were right about the sting," he said with a small laugh. "That was wonderful, sweetheart. Thank you."

Draco lay on top of Harry, pressing small kisses to his nose and then his lips, before resting his head on Harry's chest. "Thank you, too. I love you so much, Harry. You're everything to me, you know that?"

"Then you must be reading my mind," Harry whispered. "I love you more than I describe. We'll be together forever, yeah?"

"Forever," Draco agreed, and it wasn't long before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_No, this isn't the end – we still have an Epilogue to go, which I will post tomorrow! _

_I'm sorry in advance if anyone finds the jump in time a little annoying. It needed to be done. I could've finished at the end of the last chapter, but I wanted to just tie everything up in this last chapter :) Some people wanted to see the Gryffindor party I mentioned at the end of last chapter. Trust me, it isn't necessary that you read about that. We all know the ending, basically. I will leave it all up to your imaginations what happened there. Evidently from this chapter, all went well :) _

_Also, slight cliffhanger; though nothing too dramatic :) Some readers asked me along the way if I would deal with Harry defeating Voldemort, and the answer is yes and no. My intention for this plot was to never include a full-on battle or war scene. That wasn't why I wrote this fic, and I will leave those fics up to my fellow fanfic authors. We DID however, need to know at the end Harry defeated him. Slightly more will be explained in the Epilogue, but again, I've only included information truly necessary because most of you already know the ending, or will go on to read **A Priceless Gift** after this._

_As I said before, there will be two follow-up companion pieces entitled **Weekend At The Weasleys' **and **A House To Call Home**, both of which will have a little more information that you can take with you into reading APG and APGII: Fatherhood. _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	22. Epilogue

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Jadzia7667**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**I'm dedicating this Epilogue to my Beta, Jadzia7667.  
Her hard work for me through this whole fic has been astounding and truly appreciate every single second she spared me**

**Epilogue**

Draco rubbed Harry's hand and stared blankly out the hospital window. It had been three weeks since Harry killed Voldemort with a single, silent spell. No one knew what it was Harry had used as the force of the blast had knocked Harry unconscious; he had been in a coma ever since. Of course, the wizarding world was rejoicing, but conspiracy theories abounded, and even a healthy rumour that Harry had died in the final battle.

Harry had a steady stream of visitors every day, but Draco rarely left his side. The toilet, the shower, and the cafeteria were the only places Draco would visit briefly before returning to Harry's bedside. Strangely enough, it was Severus who came at lunchtime every day and sat with Draco for at least three hours before needing to leave to get back to his duties. Narcissa and Remus Lupin were also daily visitors, and the Weasleys and Hermione came every other day.

The room was filled to the brim with all sorts of magical and Muggle flowers, as well as balloons, stuffed animals, food hampers, cards and other well wishes.

Despite all the activity in Harry's room, the saviour of the wizarding world still continued to obliviously sleep on.

Draco yawned and scratched his face with his free hand. The view out the window had long since gotten tedious, but at least the staff had the presence of mind to give Harry the best room in the hospital with views of the St Mungo's gardens.

"Will he ever wake, Severus?" Draco asked for about the six hundredth time since Harry was frantically wheeled into the hospital. He didn't bother turning to look at his godfather. He knew he was there, standing by the door silently watching Draco as he had so often done in the last few weeks.

"Professionally, I don't know, Draco," Severus answered. "All his faculties, including his brain, are functioning completely normally. There is even evidence he is responding to certain things, such as your voice. No one is quite certain why he will not wake. Some of the Healers think he may just be sleeping due to extreme exhaustion. Personally, however, I have no doubt he will wake and continue to be the bane of my existence."

"Do you think he knows I'm waiting here for him?" Draco murmured, stroking the back of Harry's hand.

"Of course he knows you are waiting for him," Severus stated. "He might be a pain in my posterior, but his world revolves around you. It doesn't take a genius to know that."

"Do you think that old bald bloke with glasses is right? Harry might not remember certain things… he might not remember… us… or me?" Draco finally turned and pierced his godfather with an intense gaze.

Severus rubbed the back of his neck. Of course Harry suffering amnesia was a distinct possibility – some even felt it was a probability. If this was the case, what would it to do his extremely vulnerable godson? "I would like to hope that he has taken enough blows to the head to not let this one affect him too dearly," he replied hesitantly, hoping it would placate Draco's fears, even briefly.

"Mmm," Draco hummed in agreement. "I don't know what I would do if he forgot about us…" He fell silent and went back to staring out the window again. He ran his fingers under the tips of Harry's and nearly pissed himself when Harry's hand clenched slightly in response. "He grabbed my hand!" he shrieked jumping up frantically and gripping Harry's forearm.

Severus stalked over. "Don't you dare shake him, Draco," he warned.

Harry shifted slightly before his eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times, wincing at the bright light, so Severus withdrew his wand and flicked the blinds closed. Harry soon managed to pry his eyes open half way and they immediately landed on Draco, followed by a slight, pained smile. "You look hot when you need a shave," he croaked.

A relieved sob escaped Draco and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Harry! Oh my god, oh my god, thank god you're awake!" he cried. A let out a choked gasped before he began crying desperately in relief and sheer exhaustion. He buried his face into Harry's blanketed leg, clutching desperately onto his lover's hip. He felt Harry's hand slip into the back of his hair and feather through it soothingly.

Severus nodded to himself, not really believing how relieved he felt inside. He glanced briefly at the young couple, one desperately clutching the other for dear life. He sighed and left the room to give them their deserved privacy.

Draco finally quelled the tears slightly and looked up. Harry was pale and his face looked slightly aged, but his beautiful green eyes were finally open. Draco broke into an ecstatic grin and a reassured laugh burst out of his throat. "I can't believe it! They said… they said…" and he was overtaken by another wave of tears.

Harry coughed, catching Draco's attention. "Can I have a drink please?" he rasped. His throat was aching and his voice was refusing to work. Why was Draco so upset? How long had he been asleep? Where was he? Draco poured him a glass of water with shaky hands and held it to Harry's lips, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "My throat is so sore."

"Until just yesterday, they had tubes down there," Draco told him. He sat on the edge of the bed. "God, I want to hug you so badly, but they told me not to disrupt the equipment after I knocked one of your heart monitor things off last week!"

Harry looked down and realised his chest was covered in various tubes and pads connected to machines beeping around his head. How the hell had he slept with that racket right in his ear? Last _week_? "What happened?"

"You… you did it, baby," Draco choked out. "You killed the fucker."

"Who?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Voldemort," Draco said.

"I did?" Harry brought a bandaged arm up to his head and rubbed it. He felt like it was full of cotton wool. Surely Draco was playing with him? Draco nodded, biting his lip anxiously as he watched the confusion look flicker in across Harry's face. "Oh."

"Don't you remember?" Draco asked nervously. Harry shook his head slowly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Harry's face contorted, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to fight through the fog in his mind. "You giving me my ring…" He lifted his hand up to his face to ensure it was still on his finger, sighing in relief when the gold band flashed in the soft light as if winking at him. "And you making love to me after the party…" he said. "Um, no, I remember breakfast the next morning… Seamus fell asleep in his cornflakes and they went up his nose…"

"That's right, baby," Draco coaxed. "What else?"

Harry drew a deep breath and let it out through his mouth. "I remember Snape demanding I follow him immediately… and that's all… I… I don't even remember why he wanted to see me. How long have I been asleep, Draco?" He sounded like a small scared child.

"Three weeks," Draco told him, resting his hand on Harry's cheek. All bruises, cuts, and broken bones had long since been Healed, and Harry's scar had already started to fade as Snape suspected it might now that the curse was broken.

"Oh," Harry said again. "I'm… tired… but how can I be after sleeping so long?"

Harry sounded so confused, but Draco wasn't too worried. He was just so relieved to have Harry awake. He thought he had been relieved when his boyfriend had finally begun breathing on his own again, but that was nothing compared to how it felt to have Harry awake again. It had only been last week that the staff were morbidly discussing the fact that Harry may not ever wake, or if he did, he may not remember anything. It seemed that Harry's memory loss only spanned the length of the trauma associated with Voldemort's defeat and that suited Draco fine.

"Does it truly matter, love?" Draco asked, feathering his fingers through Harry's fringe.

"No, I guess not," Harry admitted. "Did I do a good job of killing the fucker?"

"Apparently so," Draco said with a smirk. "Considering there wasn't much left of him once you were done."

"Good," Harry sighed. "Why don't I feel completely fucking ecstatic?"

"You will in time, I suspect," Draco assured him. "How _do_ you feel?"

"Sore and tired," Harry replied. "I need a piss."

Draco laughed. "Only Harry Potter would say 'I need a piss' when asked how he felt after defeating Voldemort! I meant inside. Are you angry, or upset?"

"I don't really feel anything," Harry said honestly. "I guess I need time to process it."

"In the meantime, you have thousands of bloody cards to read through," Draco told him. "You probably can't see too well without your glasses, but your room is full of extensive amounts of soppy and tacky get well sentiments."

Harry groaned. "I can see a lot of colour, that's enough for now," he said.

"It's over, Harry," Draco said seriously after a few moments of silence. "It's all about us now."

Harry studied him for a few moments, and Draco could see a number of emotions in Harry's eyes as he contemplated Draco's statement. "It's all about us," Harry finally whispered in agreement.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked him.

Harry exhaled slowly. "I'm thinking about that night in the Great Hall. Back then I never thought we'd make it this far, Draco. I never thought I would…" His voice broke and he covered his eyes with his hand.

Draco pulled the hand away and smiled lovingly at Harry. "We made it, love. We made it together. Do you have any regrets?"

"None," Harry whispered immediately, silent tears trickling down his cheeks. "I think we can handle just about anything now…"

"Anything, you say?" Draco purred. He reached over to the bedside table to grab something and Harry watched him curiously. Draco took Harry's hand and slowly traced out the word 'Yours…' in chocolate on the back of Harry's hand. "I'm all yours, Harry. Forever. Can you handle that?" He pressed Harry's hand to his lips and lapped up the chocolate, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

"Bring it on, Malfoy," Harry said through his happy tears with a loving grin before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him close. "Bring it on…"

_- fin -_

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_As they say, "That's All Folks!" :) Keep an eye out for the two companion pieces coming in the next couple of weeks. Yes 'A Priceless Gift II: Fatherhood' is coming. However, I would like to say a few things in regards to this as I posted to my LiveJournal earlier today:_

_I know that so many of you are waiting for **A Priceless Gift II: Fatherhood**. A couple of you have even said that I said I would post it in January - this is certainly not the case. Way back after I finished posting APG, I said I HOPED APGII would be posted in January BUT I polled my Friends list and most wanted **This Could Be Yours** posted FIRST, so obviously it was going to be impossible for me to post both the prequel and sequel with a January deadline. I'm a fast writer, but not THAT fast ;)_

I never confirm exactly when I will begin posting something until I'm absolutely certain I will be able to stick to that deadline. I don't want anyone to be disappointed if I say a time and can't make it.

APGII is coming along well, but other things have had to come first before my writing of it. I started back at university this week, which is a full-time study load, and I also work part-time. Fic writing is my stress RELIEF not stress CAUSE. I write shorter fics in between the novel-length because they are generally a product that comes after a hard day's work when I sit down and the words just pour out. Some like to watch tv, read, or have a massage - I write :) If I didn't, I would likely feel like strangling a tree or something.

Writing a novel-length requires much more focus and work. This is usually what I write on weekends and such. I take huge pride in my work, and like to make sure it's perfect before I post it. In other words, I don't want to post APGII prematurely when I'm still not completely finished with it, and I highly doubt any of you would want to see a crappy end product:)

So, basically what I'm trying to say is that APGII IS still coming. It's not abandoned and I'm quite progressed into the plot. It's taking more time than I planned because originally APG and APGII were all going to be one long story, which included the pregnancy, birth, AND fatherhood.

I then thought their fatherhood experience required much more attention when it became obvious they were going to struggle slightly with it laughs so, I went with two parts to one story (and at this point in time a prequel was never going to happen. The prequel is purely because you guys demanded it laughs).

It's also a much different form to my other works in that we jump ahead in time a lot as we see Lily's age progress. I also need to work in all the elements of both APG and TCBY. So it's not just a matter of sitting and writing it. It's a bigger project than I first anticipated and I want to do it justice and make the series complete.

If you see a whole whack of shorter stories come before I say anything further about my next novel-length, you can basically surmise that I'm having a stressful time laughs

I hope I've explained everything, but please ask if you are wondering about something. I will post a majority of this as an Author's note to tonight's Epilogue so most of my readers understand where I am at :)  


_Feel free to contact me on lani (at) lanisfanfiction (dot) com or via: my LiveJournal, my Yahoo! Group, or my website (links can all be found on my Author profile)_

_Any fics updates, or progress reports will be posted to my LiveJournal and Yahoo! Group._

_Take care,_

Lani


End file.
